


Crimson Hearts 1

by jackfruitnim



Series: House of Cards - A BTS x Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ALOT of slow burn, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Best Friends, But they're adorable idiots, Childhood, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, Journey to Adulthood, M/M, Magic, Muggle-born, Mutual Pining, Namjin Week, Namjin Week 2019, Namjin are idiots, Purebloods (Harry Potter), Romance, School, School Anxiety, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Some homophobia from a parent, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Wizards, a teaspoon of sope, but they're soft too, little taehyung, namjin - Freeform, namjin will frustrate you, school bullying, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 49,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackfruitnim/pseuds/jackfruitnim
Summary: Kim Namjoon, a bright 11 year old boy cannot believe he was chosen to join a school that can teach him magic. As the nervous boy starts his journey in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his classmate Kim Seokjin is always by his side, guiding him through the world familiar to the pure blood.A drabble style story written of NamJin's journey in Hogwarts from year 1 - 6.





	1. Of Two Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This is my first attempt at posting something for NamJin week. If you like it, please leave a comment. I would greatly appreciate it :)

* * *

**Welcome to NamJin's Story**

Letters first arrived at Namjoon’s muggle home when he was ten. They were inked in green, scarily accurate in description of the address but with no discernable stamps to find a return address, only a coat of arms twisting with animals around a large ‘H’ in the middle. The ten-year old Namjoon had examined every inch of the strange letter and returned it to the mantle, perhaps this was some kind of prank by the immature children in school who resented his quick advancement to the seventh grade. So far they had only made fun of his gangly state and called him a ‘beanpole,’ but perhaps they had now extended so far as to send him funny green ink letters just to see him flail in nervousness. He shook his head, heading back to the living room where his birthday cards were decked on the piano and fireplace.

Ah yes, his parents were taking his little sister to the dentist today.

Namjoon had always been more responsible and independent than the other kids in school, or that’s what he heard his teachers tell his mother often. And his parents did not have to worry too much about him taking care of himself in their absence.

So he knew his mother would’ve prepared something for his late breakfast and as expected there was a yellow note on their white refrigerator, cheerful writing in dark red marker, ‘There’s seaweed soup in the flask! Be sure to drink it all up!'

Namjoon smiled to himself, looking at the flask squarely sitting on the dining table. He opened the cap it to get a whiff of it but a figure in the hallway caught his attention. He was to be met with someone who would change his perception of the world forever. An old, white bearded man in a long indigo robe stood in the middle of the living room, examining a paperback novel that his mother had been trying to get Namjoon to read all summer.

To his immense relief Namjoon didn’t scream immediately when he saw the apparition in the middle of his house, he did the most sensible thing at the time, he promptly reached for the phone, dialing the emergency number. His parents had warned him repeatedly of such things and Namjoon had watched many movies thank you very much. He knew what could potentially happen in such situations and none of them had prepared him for what came next.

The man looked at Namjoon, he looked more ancient than anyone Namjoon had met but the man’s blue eyes twinkled like they still held all the light in the world. His thin lips smiled at the ten year old and the corners of his eyes crinkled in more wrinkles. He opened his palm and a small crab was scuttling across the white bony expanse of the wrinkled hand. Surprised and intrigued, Namjoon kept an eye on the small tiny crab as he clutched the phone to his ear. Too focused on watching the small crab grow big in size and small again as it crossed the pale palm, Namjoon didn’t notice the dial tone beeping incessantly at his ear.

The ten year old was far too composed as he solemnly replaced the receiver and held out a hand for the miniscule crab. He looked carefully at the strangely dressed man and then at the crab again. Then he took a deep breath and repeated exactly what he had just seen moments ago- shrinking the fist sized crab now as it snapped its pincers.

‘Mom said it was an illusion,’ He said, lips pursed but eyes bright and fixed on the other, he returned the crab now small as a little toe nail. He recounted the number of times he had done such things out of sheer will, things that shouldn’t be explainable from the forces of science that Namjoon had learned so far.

The man’s eyes twinkled again. ‘No. It’s magic,’

Namjoon didn’t suppress the loud hoot, screams and shouts that burst through his lungs. He was _magic_.

‘Did you come here by magic too?’ the boy asked in wonder. Namjoon’s wide eyes were far from settling back to their normal size in light of the new situation.

‘Yes, yes I did. Was a short pleasant journey! I came here to see why you hadn’t opened any of my letters,’

Namjoon’s brown eyes widened even further, ‘Those letters… where from you? How did you know which one was my bedroom?’

‘The Ministry of Magic keeps an eye on young magic folk. We don’t want your magic to be noticed by muggles do we,’

‘Muggles?’ Namjoon blinked, head bent to one side.

‘Muggles are people who cannot do magic,’

Namjoon looked around his house. Was he the only one who was not a _muggle _in his family? He never felt they understood him and his occasional bursts of magic. So maybe… he was the only one…

‘What’s making you frown?’ The white bearded man asked him.

‘Am I the only one in my family who can go magic? How am I so different from them?’

Dumbledore nodded understandingly and walked further into his house, going towards the kitchen and Namjoon followed.

‘We haven’t been able to discern yet… how magic chooses to show itself in certain people. But rest assured, you don’t need to feel different than your family. Muggle or Magic, we are all human. We’re the same. You will use spells, the muggles use technology.

‘But I know technology too! What if I use both?’

Dumbledore chuckled, ‘I see you are a smart one. Maybe when you grow up, you can figure out how to merge the two. I’m afraid not all technology works well with magic. Something to do with different wavelengths,’ Dumbledore waved his hand. ‘Your mother should be here soon, shouldn’t she?’

‘Yeah,’ Namjoon nodded. ‘Will you leave before she comes?’

‘On the contrary, I have come to see her too. Your parents need to be informed about what Hogwarts is so that you can join next year,’

‘Hogwhats?’

‘Hogwarts. The school in Britain to learn magic. The best school in the world,’ Dumbledore winked. ‘Your name has been written down since the past 5 years!’

Namjoon blinked with furrowed brows and then spoke, ‘Don’t mind me saying, but, if my mother finds you sitting in her kitchen, I don’t think she’s gonna want to listen to anything you have to say. She’s going to scream and call the police,’

‘Hm. Maybe you’re right,’ Dumbledore blinked and suddenly stood up. ‘Ok then I’ll ring the bell when she’s back,’

Over the course of the year, Namjoon and his parents learned a lot about the Wizarding world hidden just beneath the surface of daily life and Hogwarts, the school that their first-born had been recruited into. Namjoon’s mother had clearly told the old Gandalf-like man (he learned way later that Dumbledore was his Headmaster and professor, for the whole year he thought of him as Gandalf) that she would only send her son to the school after a thorough checking and the impact it might have on Namjoon’s future. She was scared but also immensely concerned about blindly sending her son away to some hocus-pocus school with a strange old man. It had taken a whole year. Well, almost a whole year to convince his parents that he wanted this, that he would be safe, that if trained right Namjoon might as well be a wizard wielding great power. His mother had liked that, that her son would become someone important in a world she had little knowledge of troubled her but not as much as leaving such a promising smart child in a world where he might just disappear into a statistic.

Of course Namjoon hadn’t understood any of that at the time, he was just excited. The idea that he was a wizard, that he could do _magic _was keeping him from his regular classes, but he was still acing everything despite having to secretly trying to make _magic_ happen every single chance he had (the fourth time he had tried to _telekinesis _his way through the backyard, he got a letter from someone from the Ministry of Magic. His parents hadn’t been happy.)

*

*

*

A year later…

Seokjin blinked several times as the bright flash from the camera hit his stunned face.

‘C’mon now, give me a good smile!’ His mother said from behind the device she was holding. It was a new arrival, the latest and most expensive model inspired by the muggle camera that could fit in your palm and which you could tuck in your pocket, but the muggle photographs did not move like theirs did. His father had brought him the camera as his 11th birthday gift and Seokjin had never been more excited in his life. He had spent the entire summer clicking pictures about anything and everything. But now, his mother was making him curse the existence of this device.

‘Mum, I’ll be late for the train!’ he whined.

‘Oh hush now, if you miss the train, we’ll drop you to school,’

‘And have Dumbledore write me up for being late before I even start school?’ Jin raised his eyebrows.

‘Dumbledore won’t do that! You don’t worry about it. No one can write anything bad about you!’ His mother smiled. She had a beautiful warm smile and big, twinkling eyes which Seokjin’s relatives said he had inherited.

Seokjin’s father entered the room then. The man smiled proudly, seeing his only son in black Hogwarts robes, ready to depart to school and start an important journey in his life. This was a milestone moment for both parents, who hadn’t thought they would be blessed with a child for many years. That was not something the head of an important pure blood family wants to bear. Mr. & Mrs. Kim had prayed and wished for years, that they be granted a child, someone who could carry their name and family forward. And then Seokjin was born. Mr. Kim Hyunseok was the oldest amongst his siblings, but Seokjin was the youngest amongst all his cousins, like their littlest baby brother, dotted on and loved by everyone.

‘Take one with me,’ Hyunseok said and stood next to his son. Jin's head reached the middle of his father's arm length and the boy couldn't wait till he was as tall as his father. Kim Hyunseok was broad shouldered, tall and handsome, his dark brown hair swept back over his head, a firm hand resting on Jin’s shoulder as both father and son stood resplendent and the camera flashed again.

‘Ok, now can we please get to the train station?’ Jin pleaded, his pink lower lip pouting. His father chuckled and bent lower, a knee on the pearl and silk carpet. Once their faces were on level he looked at Jin intently.

‘Seokjin,’ he addressed his full name this time, ‘Are you ready to start school?’

Jin chewed his lower lip slightly before answering, ‘I am,’

‘Good,’ his father smiled, ‘You are embarking on a very important journey. These seven years at Hogwarts will be your best and most cherished years, and also the most important. You know why it’s more important to you than to some others?’

Jin bit his lip again, ‘Because… because I’m a Kim?’

‘Yes,’ his father nodded, a sense of pride coming over him, ‘You are a Kim. Our lineage goes back thousands of years. We have the blood of the royal Kims of the eastern lands. You must always present yourself as such, never forget who you are,’

Jin’s eyes travelled over his father’s robes. He saw a small pin of a golden lion on his deep red lapel.

‘What if… ’ Jin blinked. ‘What if the sorting hat doesn’t put me in Gryffindor like it put you and Grandfather? What will I do then?’

‘Well,’ his father sighed and stood up, ‘The truth is, I see a lot of the qualities in you that a Gryffindor must possess. So I’m confident that you will be in our house,’

‘But, what if!’

‘The hat considers your choice you know? Because what you want to become, what you aspire, is also a part of you at present. So aspire to be like your ancestors. Even then… even if not Gryffindor, you must excel wherever you are! Each house has good qualities,’

‘You… you won’t be cross if… if it’s not Gryffindor?’ Jin asked nervously, glancing up at his father who looked back at him.

‘Jin, I will only be cross at you when you haven’t done your best despite having the potential. You owe it to yourself to give it your all. Be fair to yourself,’

Jin swallowed in the nervousness and nodded. His father smiled again and clapped a hand on his back, ‘Come on now, let’s head to King’s Cross,’

*

An apprehensive Namjoon climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express intrigued, but mostly bewildered by the sheer scale of _magicness_ around him. He had waved his mother and father goodbye on the platform and now they were out of sight. He was panicking that he would be completely out of place again, and have no friends again, and would probably be teased again, and . . . and. . . and.. . The thoughts never ceased and snowballed inside his head, crowding and jostling and his body had stopped functioning as he stood in the lonely corridor of the train. 

A small hand on his back startled him out of his stupor, ‘Hey, are you a first-year too?’

Namjoon turned, panicked and then immediately calmed when he saw the serene, beautiful face staring at him. The boy was his height, and clutching a bag of snacks to his chest as if they were his lifeline. He looked a little nervous, like he was waiting for Namjoon to shoo him away or something. Namjoon’s mouth was dry, his hands were sweating, he was never good at making friends but he wanted to make a proper friend so bad, so he did the one thing he had seen his dad always do and stuck his hand out straight in front of him, ‘Hi! My name is Namjoon,’ He must have misjudged something in his head, because when he spoke (more like shouted) the other boy startled so bad that his brown eyes became bigger and hands clutched the snacks closer to him.

A moment passed between them, Namjoon with his hand outstretched and slowly the other boy shook his hand. ‘Hi. I am Seokjin.’ His voice was soft around the edges, and quiet. Namjoon didn’t know what to do next so he just stood there trying to remember what he was supposed to do when Seokjin tilted his head a little to the side and said, 'This is my first time on the Hogwarts Express.’

Namjoon’s eyes widened and his hands were beginning to sweat again as the nerves crept in, he was going to go to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was going away from home, he wouldn’t see his mom or dad or his sister or even his dopey puppy ‘rapmon’, and suddenly Namjoon wanted nothing more than to get off the moving train and back to his room filled with batman comics and read through his favourite astronomy book.

‘Hey,’ Seokjin interrupted Namjoon’s thoughts and gestured with his free hand. ‘Do you want to find a seat together?’ He asked. Jin was looking at him and smiling now. And for just a moment Namjoon’s worries took a backseat as he smiled back and followed the other to find seats. Namjoon figured if he could make at least one friend he would be okay and Jin had the kindest smile he had ever seen.

They found a compartment with a few other students who looked to be their age. Both silently sat with two other students and Namjoon wondered what he was supposed to do for the next 6 hours till they arrived.

Jin observed the nervous boy in front of him, blonde hair in a bowl cut, cute lips and dimples that formed when he would smile. But his eyes were sharp, like they studied everything around him.

‘Hey Namjoon,’ Jin tried to break the ice so the other would feel comfortable. Jin got a good feeling from this boy. His instincts were usually right about people and he hoped they could be friends. ‘Are you hungry? I have some snacks. Mom said the sweets lady comes only by 3 PM so she packed me this,’ he opened his bag of snacks and held it. Namjoon smiled and took one.

‘Your parents… are magic too?’ Namjoon asked and then Jin realised why the boy looked so nervous. He was muggle born.

‘Yes, both my parents,’ he nodded. ‘Hogwarts has students from everywhere, magic or non magic family,’ Jin smiled.

‘Oh, must be nice,’ Namjoon shifted in his seat. ‘So you already know many things about magic don’t you?’

‘Well,’ Seokjin scratched his head. ‘I am not allowed to use any magic at home so I don’t know any spells. I didn’t even get to practice anything when I finally got my wand, can you believe that!’ the boy looked appalled.

‘C-can you… show me your wand?’ Namjoon asked, wondering if he had bought a normal wand from Diagon Alley. That shopkeeper was the most bizzare man Namjoon had ever met in his life. He seemed to know stuff about Namjoon despite meeting him for the first time. Namjoon had tried so so many wands until one finally ‘picked’ him as the old man said.

‘Here it is,’ Jin proudly pulled the artefact out of his robe sleeve. Namjoon noticed that, noting in his mind the place to tuck your wand for easy access.

‘Silver Lime Wood, 12 inches, Pheonix feather, unyielding,’ Jin recited what Ollivander had said to him. The man had been mighty excited when the common woods had rejected Jin. Ollivander’s grey eyes had borne into Jin’s brown orbs and then he had suddenly pulled this wand out, a shade similar to his own - silver wood.

Namjoon gaped at the beautiful wand. It had intricate carvings on the hilt and looked magnificent. One of the boys next to them also seemed to be in awe of it.

‘Did you say silver lime wood?’ The boy asked. ‘Is it real wood?’

‘Of course it’s real! Ollivander never sells fake goods,’

‘Wow, hope you know how rare this wood is,’

‘Yeah,’ Jin tucked the wand back in his sleeve, feeling embarrassed by the attention. ‘Ollivander told me all about it,’ he mumbled. The last real silver lime wood was in the 19th century and now only Ollivanders produced it in the rarest of quantities. ‘What about you Namjoon?’ He looked up and asked.

‘Mine isn’t anything has amazing as yours,’ Namjoon looked embarrassed too. He had wished his wand was normal but now he realised it might be just too plain. Was that because his parents weren’t magic?

‘Every wand is unique,’ Jin said. ‘There’s nothing like one is better than the others. The power is in the wielder,’

Namjoon slowly pulled his wand out of where he had tucked it in his bag. He held it awkwardly in his hand.

‘The old man said it’s 12 inches, beech wood, pleasantly springy… and unicorn hair!’

‘They say beech wood goes to the wisest wizards,’ Jin said and that made Namjoon smile shyly. Jin grinned with him and they talked more about what would be exciting about Hogwarts.

‘Quidditch!’ the fourth occupant of the compartment, a girl with blonde hair said. ‘I can’t wait to fly a broom!’

‘Fly? You actually _fly_?’ Namjoon asked, flabbergasted.

‘Yes, you fly. It’s a dangerous sport but it’s so much fun!’ the girl said.

‘I heard the potions master is an ass. He only favours Slytherins,’ the boy said.

‘Is that so? I heard the caretaker is an ass too. And he favours nobody,’

‘Isn’t he a Squib?’

‘That’s what I heard,’

Namjoon leaned closer to Jin who had come to sit beside him. Jin’s owl 'Owlbus' as he had fondly named it, had taken his previous seat because she was creating a ruckus sitting all alone on the top shelf.

‘What is a squib?’ Namjoon asked in a whisper to his new friend Seokjin.

‘Sometimes, people born in magical families aren’t born with magical abilities. They are called squibs,’

‘So… magic folk don’t like them?’

‘Well…’ Jin frowned. ‘You could say that,’

‘That’s not fair is it?’ Namjoon said. ‘That would be like my old friends hating me for having magic. I’m sure Squibs didn’t… intend to not have the powers,’

‘You’re right, it’s not fair,’ Jin said, observing that the wise beech wood wand and indeed chosen a wise wielder. Namjoon was from another world, yet his thinking was more open than any of Jin’s friends or their parents. He hoped they wouldn’t encounter any pure blood Slytherins or Namjoon will see another unkind side of this world.

They arrived at a station called Hogsmeade at around 6 30 PM. The sun had set and the village was glowing in the light of lanterns. A huge bearded man, bigger than any the first years had ever seen was holding a lantern and calling out ‘First years, come with me, first years, this way please. Don’ worry about yer stuff, it’ll reach yer dorms,’

The young students scurried and followed this giant man till they reached a big black lake with several boats.

‘Ok, get in, four in’a boat. Watch yer step there!’ the man showed them the light. Jin got into a boat and held his hand out for Namjoon who almost slipped and fell into the dark, unknown waters. Jin caught him in time and pulled him to the boat's safety. Namjoon stared at him wide eyed, shocked from his near escape from drowning and both started to laugh, fear forgotten as soon as it had come. For entering a school, this sure was a scary way. Namjoon preferred the muggle way of getting by road and entering through a gate.

The boat rowed on its own and soon they saw a tall, magnificent castle, its windows glowing with warm golden light. All of the students had their jaws open in wonder.

‘Yep, that’s Hogwarts! Innit beautiful!’ the big man said.

‘Hogwarts,’ Namjoon whispered, eyes wide and golden with the reflection of the castle’s light. He was finally here. This place… was real!

They reached the shore and the giant man helped them out one by one. The kids formed a line and entered the school’s courtyard through a tall stone arch. The great black oak doors opened and they entered the magical castle. Carvings of dragons, gargoyles and phoenixes lined the corridors and staircases and Namjoon turned his head in every direction to capture every detail. Jin on the other hand was calmer as he took in the surroundings. Hogwarts was as beautiful as he he had been told by several people. He saw a stern faced elderly woman walk towards them from top of the stairs, her robes green and black.

‘Welcome students,’ she stood at the start of the staircase. All the first years abruptly stopped and looked at her. ‘Welcome to your first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,’ she continued to speak, her eyes going over all the nervous faces. ‘I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. Before you can head to your dormitories, you will be first sorted into your respective houses. While you're here, your house will be like your family. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Once you are sorted, you can dine with your housemates and retire to your rooms with your house prefects. A fair warning,’ her eyes glowered slightly at all of them. ‘No wandering about the castle on your own. This is a big and confusing place, you could get lost and no one would ever find you,’

Her words sent a shiver down Namjoon’s spine. From all that he calculated until now, this school sure had great hazards that came with it’s magic.

‘Follow me now,’ she said and turned sharply. The students climbed up and followed her towards another set of wide doors and when it opened, the sight in front of them was more marvellous than anything they had seen yet.

The hall was huge, with four really long tables, full of shining cutlery. Each table had a runner of a different color - red, yellow, green, blue. Candles floated above them, and over that, they could see the night sky glowing with a full moon. Namjoon wanted to jump and yelp in excitement. Was this some dream? All of this was too good to be true. In front, he saw another table with older people and a familiar face amongst them. Dumbledore sat in the middle of this table, on an ornate chair. He looked at all the first years and smiled kindly at each of them.

‘When I call your name,’ McGonagall announced, ‘Please step forward,’

Namjoon hadn’t even noticed until now that there was a chair facing the entirety of the student body and an old battered hat in McGonagall's hand. She called the first student and the girl nervously walked ahead and sat on the chair. McGonagall placed the hat on the girl’s red head and that lifeless thing suddenly started to move and mumble.

‘Is… is the hat talking?’ Namjoon asked Seokjin who nodded in response.

‘My father told me, the hat sorts us into one of the four different houses,’

And then Namjoon realised that the differently coloured table runners represented the four houses.

‘How will the hat know?’ Namjoon whispered urgently. His knees were going weaker and legs feeling like jelly every time the line got shorter and the name list crept from A towards K.

‘Carter Emina,’ McGonagall called and a tall, auburn haired girl walked ahead, almost tripping over her feet. She chewed her lip and sat down. Before the hat could even sit on her head properly, the hat shouted ‘Ravenclaw’ and the blue table cheered for her. Namjoon hoped it went that quickly for him as well. He didn’t want to sit, facing the entire student body while the hat mumbled to him.

‘I hope we end up in the same house,’ Jin said. ‘It would be nice to have a friend,’

‘Yeah, I really hope so too,’ Namjoon nodded. ‘Wh-which house do you want to go to?’

‘My preferred house is Gryffindor,’ Jin said. ‘Though honestly, I’ll be happy anywhere. Ravenclaw seems interesting,’

‘Why Gryffindor then?’ Namjoon asked.

‘Almost my entire family is from that house. Gryffindors are said to be fierce and brave, like golden lions, who stand for what’s right. My family finds those qualities very admirable. Now that I think of it, you might just go to Gryffindor,’ Jin smirked.

‘What makes you say that??’

‘You stand up for what’s right. In a way you were against the discrimination towards Squibs,’

‘Oh,’ Namjoon felt shy and looked down. ‘I don’t know if I’m-‘

‘Kim Namjoon?’

Namjoon looked up so sharply, it was almost comical. He looked like his heart had jumped out of his mouth and he stood frozen in his spot. Jin tugged on his arm and pushed him ahead.

‘Don’t worry, I know you’ll be fine,’ He whispered as he sent Namjoon on his way to the sorting.

Namjoon almost slipped from the chair in nervousness but repositioned himself. Minerva McGonagall waited for him to settle and gently put the hat on his blonde head.

‘Ohhh, I see...,’

The voice made Namjoon jump. Till now he thought the hat just mumbled incoherently before announcing your house. But Namjoon could hear the words loud and clear now.

‘A very vast mind. You have so many thoughts inside you,’

_The hat can speak!?_

‘Of course I can speak boy! How else do you think I sort them?’

_YOU CAN READ MY THOUGHTS TOO?_

‘Stop screaming. Now let me sort out your thoughts and find the perfect house for you,’

Namjoon was panicking, trying very hard to sit still. How much could the hat know about him? Would he learn this kind of magic too? Was there really no ceiling above them?

‘What a curious mind, you seem like a good fit for Ravenclaw,’

Ravenclaw… his one new friend liked that house. Namjoon didn’t know why. But Jin would probably be going to Gryffindor. Namjoon thought the house of the brave golden lions suited Jin well. There was something regal about Jin and Namjoon could picture him in those shades of crimson and gold effortlessly, like he was meant to be there.

‘I see Gryffindor has you curious too. Ah yes, you possess a lot of the qualities,’

_I do? Really?_

The hat chuckled, ‘You are a humble one. I see bravery in you, and a fierce protectiveness for the people you love. That’s what makes your heart golden. You will do well in all of the four houses, you are hardworking and talented,’

_Whichever house you see fit, please put me there, _Namjoon thought because he could see the hat was taking the longest with him. He didn’t know how much longer he could bear all the students staring at him. _Please just make it quick._

Namjoon looked at his hands on his lap, waiting with bated breath for the hat to say his house aloud… but at the same time, there was a pull in his heart, that he wished he would be in the same house as Jin.

‘GRYFFINDOR!’

The 2nd table to the right with red and gold runners clapped loudly for him. Namjoon smiled and quickly got off the chair, steps running and faltering towards the table. An older boy with a badge labelled ‘Prefect’ welcomed him in and made him sit with the other new Gryffindors. Namjoon instantly looked for Jin and saw him smiling at him, giving a small thumbs up.

‘Kim Seokjin,’ McGonagall announced next and the smile slowly died from Jin’s face. The boy walked forward and sat under the hat, eyes trained at something on the floor.

‘Ahhh… a Kim,’ the hat said and Jin jumped just the slightest. ‘And not just any Kim… it’s you,’

_What do you mean?_

‘You know what I mean boy. You’ve already seen yourself in the crimson robes haven’t you? You've had that vision?’

_I don’t think that was a vision. It was just my imagination._

‘You’ll know to differentiate them one day. Don’t forget, it’s a blessing, no matter what the world tells you,’

_Mr. Hat, I don’t know what you’re talking about._

‘Stop doubting yourself. Believe in the powers you have, and you will flourish,’

Jin didn’t know why exactly the hat was referring to… was it the fact that Jin sometimes saw things in his dreams that actually happened the next day?

‘Your mind is like the deep ocean,’ the hat said. ‘The surface looks so calm, unmoving, serene. But inside it, you have a whole other world,’

Jin didn’t speak any further to the hat. He thought it would be best to let it do it’s thing.

‘But it’s not going to be easy… nothing is going to be easy. You need a strong heart to make it through it all. A strong heart and strong mind, unyielding like your wand,’

The boy was impressed by how much the wand knew about him. He wondered if he could have that ability too, to read minds. It would be so fascinating.

‘And you have a helpful heart. I see the kindness in you, I see love and appreciation for every creature on earth, big or small. It takes courage to be that way, it takes a big heart. The qualities you yearn for are already in you, can't you see? I put you in…. GRYFFINDOR!’

Jin sighed in relief and headed down to join his friend at the table clapping loudly. The Gryffindor prefects looked elated. Some of the Gryffindor seniors greeted him and other house seniors congratulated him. Namjoon looked at that with curiosity.

‘They all know you?’ He asked in a whisper.

‘We all are just a small community so everyone knows everyone,’ Jin shrugged, not wanting to reveal the details of his royal family name just yet. Jin found that Namjoon treated him properly. There was nothing fake in his behaviour, no motive to his kindness. He wasn’t being nice to Jin just to impress him. Jin knew he would have to tell him soon, rather Namjoon is bound to find out within the first week of school. But for now, maybe just for today, he wanted their friendship to remain unbothered by other factors.


	2. Life At Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin and Namjoon start their first year at Hogwarts and make new friends from all the notorious activities they are up to.

A week later, Kim Namjoon, the gangly preteen found himself suddenly in the midst of running away from Filch the caretaker as they were found out of bed after curfew on the way to the kitchen. Seokjin, his new buddy hauled him off with a firm grip on his arm, but alas Namjoon’s legs refused to cooperate and tripped over themselves just as Mrs. Norris closed in on them with Filch fast on her heels. But Namjoon wasn’t scared or nervous, he was smiling toothily at Seokjin who was doing the same.

Another week later, both the twelve year olds (they had discovered this when Namjoon’s birthday cake arrived in the mail all squashed and half eaten by the brown Ministry Owl, stamped ‘PASS’ in large red letters below the Ministry of Muggle Affairs symbol) discovered their mutual joy in riding their first official broomstick. They were both awful in the first class but so immensely enthusiastic that Madam Hooch had to blow her whistle shrilly thrice before they would focus on the class again.

Jin’s ears were flushed red, the broom he was trying to command since last week was hovering about three inches off the ground. He was still having a hard time with making the broom fly up into his hand as most students had already done. But he was still not completely embarrassed because right in front of his eyes he saw Namjoon’s broom fly up and smack him right between the eyebrows with its handle. Namjoon groaned clutching his forehead and Jin was a little worried now after having laughed for the first few minutes.

‘Joon, are you ok?’ he asked, while Madam Hooch stood three feet away helping another student. Namjoon held up three fingers. Jin thought it was an odd muggle gesture to say they were alright but he didn’t argue muggle things a lot with Namjoon as he was still very wary about that world. Jin’s father had warned him several times of the strange muggles who made invisible waves in the air speak through wooden boxes and create humans out of metal and wires. Jin only remembered thinking muggles were weird but Namjoon was alright. He had his weird times, but he also had interesting things to share. Also Jin absolutely loved showing off to Namjoon the extended knowledge of magic he had been subjected to since he was born and didn’t find exciting at all. But with Namjoon’s new eyes he saw everything a little differently, a little more _magical_, in Namjoon’s awed tone.

Another cheer interrupted the frenzied cries of, ‘Up!’ as another of the last four students unable to raise their broom succeeded. And Jin, flustered screamed, at the broom, ‘UPPP!’ and the broom defied gravity another inch. Jin didn’t give up yet, maybe the louder he said it, the higher the broom rose. This thought was followed by Jin attempting to scream at the top of his voice at the broom. Namjoon watched, grasped the idea and followed it to a tee, which is why Madam Hooch had to intervene before both of them lost their voice box.

Both Jin and Namjoon were most interested in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Namjoon was thrilled to learn that some of the monsters in the stories he read as a child were actually real creatures. The seniors told them that their DADA Professor was new, and somewhat sinister, so both the Gryffindors were wary of her in the five classes that they’ve had so far.

Professor Elva Fogs walked like a gliding shadow amongst the rows of benches, her short black hair matching to her black robes. Jin had heard from the grapevine that she had been arrested by the Ministry more than once, on speculations of being involved in the Dark Arts. He heard his classmate Jessica Simpson question why such a witch was put in charge of teaching students _defense against _the dark arts. William Weasely, their senior replied that Dumbledore was finding it extremely difficult to get teachers for this post. Most didn’t want to apply for fear of the job being cursed. Since some 25 years, no teacher had lasted more than a year for this subject, and their term often ended with some bad accident.

In such a scenario, Elva Fogs was more of a blessing to the school rather than a curse. And so far, she hadn’t scared any student to death so things were good.

Professor Fogs reached the front of the classroom and looked at all the students with a gaunt face. ‘Have you finished your assignments?’ her dark thin lips moved, voice nearly a whisper. She literally was like a shadow, an ominous shadow watching you.

The students replied with nods and soft affirmations, taking their scrolls out.

‘Any doubts in what you read?’ she asked them and one auburn haired Ravenclaw girl raised her hand.

‘Professor, while reading about the night creatures, I came across the dark creature called dementors,’

‘And? What about them?’

‘I read You Know Who had them attack a muggle village and it left the entire population of that area mad. They started to… starve themselves or take other measures to… you know,’

‘Dementors?’ Namjoon asked in a whisper to Jin.

‘They guard the wizard prison of Azkaban,’ Jin whispered back. ‘Extremely vile creatures… but I don’t know anything more about them. I heard, if a dementor looks at you, you could die,’

Fogs walked closer to the Ravenclaw girl and the girl seemed to shrink a little by the glare of her grey eyes. ‘You’re Emina Carter, isn’t that right? Where did you read this?’

‘I… in the Ravenclaw library,’

Fogs huffed and then smirked, ‘I’m glad they still have some good books there,’

‘You were in Ravenclaw?’ Another student in blue robes asked.

‘Yeah, I was in Ravenclaw. Loved the common room library. It helped me a lot in the things I needed to know. She walked away from the benches and then turned to face the class again. ‘Who here knows what a dementor is?’

Some students put their hands up and the chosen one answered.

‘They guard Azkaban. Because of them, the prison hasn’t seen a break out since the time it was created,’

‘None of you have seen a dementor, I’m sure. But I have. I’ve been in the presence of two of them, and let me tell you, it’s the worst feeling in the world. No matter the muggles went mad,’

Namjoon slowly raised his hand up, ‘The ministry couldn’t do anything about it? All those innocent lives were a lost cause?’

‘Once the damage is done, it cannot be reversed. That is a dementor’s kiss,’

‘What’s a dementor’s kiss?’ Emina asked.

Fogs chewed the inside of her cheek, ‘This is not in your curriculum. We’ll discuss this next year,’

‘Please professor! I couldn’t find more information in the library,’

Fogs shrugged, ‘Sorry I can’t help with that Carter. Maybe when you’re old enough to access the restricted section of the school library, you’ll be able to know more about them,’

After class, as the two boys headed for tea in the Great Hall, Namjoon walked closer to Jin, his mind full of questions.

‘Why would someone attack muggles like that?’

Jin looked at his friend with unsurety, not knowing how to explain this to him, ‘Well, the magic folk and muggles have not had a history of absolute peace. Some muggles don’t like the idea of people performing magic. They think all wizards are evil. While some wizards… think that muggles are… lesser than wizards because they can’t do magic,’

Namjoon’s eyes widened slightly. He certainly felt some anger brimming inside him, but he wasn’t alien to this disparity in humans born out of differences in the way they live. Some always considered themselves superior.

‘I want to know more about it,’ Namjoon said. ‘I had read about that village in the newspaper, a small article that I’m sure no one remembers now. But… to learn the truth of it, seems so unfair to the muggles. We were never told the truth of it. The relatives of all who suffered are still living in a lie. Can we access the restricted section?’

‘We can try,’ Jin said. ‘We need permission from the house teacher for it,’

After stuffing their mouths with tea cakes, the two hurriedly ran to the third floor where McGonagall resided.

*

‘No.’

Minerva’s stern eyes glared at the boys.

‘But professor-’

‘Mr. Kim,’ she looked at Jin. ‘I have already gotten complaints about you two from Mr. Filch and-’

‘Those are false! Filch is just trying to-’

That earned a harsher glare from the Transfiguration teacher.

‘The Restricted Section of the library is restricted for a reason,’ she quipped. ‘We only give permissions to third years and above, and only if they have good reason for that access,’

‘Isn’t that going to hamper the learning of young, bright minds!’ Jin continued his argument while Namjoon just stared at him in disbelief. Jin had some serious guts to be saying all this to McGonagall.

But the professor didn’t look so shocked. She had probably accessed this young, bright boy wasn’t someone who gives up easily. And neither does she of course.

‘This is not negotiable Mr. Kim. Please leave now. I am not going to grant you permission to access books on dementors,’ And she sat on her chair, opening a heavy textbook to signal that the conversation was over.

Jin sighed audibly and turned around, shoulders slightly slumped.

‘It’s ok,’ Namjoon placed his hand on Jin’s back. ‘You tried your best. Can we just… go to the library and try our luck from the available books?’

And so both headed to the library that was occupied by a few students at this time of the year. The Hogwarts library was a cozy place, with rows of bookshelves and group tables located at several junctions. It was made in a singular narrow section of the castle and so, it had windows on either side of this long room. Jin and Joon entered, stamping on the card Madam Pince told them to and proceeded to check out the various sections until they could find something useful.

‘Dark creatures…’ Jin found a deep purple colored book and opened it’s index, running his forefinger through the list. ‘Acromantula, Basilisks, Boggarts, Dementors, Dragons- ah, Dementors,’ He opened the section while Namjoon was busy trying his luck on another shelf. He excitedly walked towards Joon but to his disappointment, there was only a one page write up on Dementors, that didn’t give them any information that they didn’t already know. The illustration of the creature wasn’t giving them a clear picture either. It looked like a tall skinny man made of black smoke or black torn cloth.

‘So that’s what a dementor looks like?’ Namjoon asked, finger tracing the form. ‘Hmmm, I can see the intrigue,’

‘But we need more,’ Jin said, eyes back on the shelf in front of them. ‘Hey Joon did you try that one?’ He pointed at a black book on a higher shelf. ‘Joon?’

Jin turned back to see Namjoon looking at the very back of the aisle, where the restricted section was. And Namjoon looked shocked.

‘How in the world?’ the boy mumbled and walked towards the red ropes separating the area. Jin followed him curiously, to see that a fellow first year was sitting in the restricted section - the auburn haired Ravenclaw girl.

‘Hey!’ Namjoon asked her a bit to loudly and the girl jumped in her seat, looking up with a startle.

‘How did you get in there!’

‘I have a pass,’ The girl held up a signed slip. The two boys looked at it with narrowed eyes. It was indeed signed, probably by Professor Flitwick - head of Ravenclaw.

‘Did you really get that! How did you manage to convince Flitwick!’ Jin asked, pointing at the piece of parchment.

The girl shrugged, ‘I just had to explain to him that I really wanted to know more about dementors,’

‘And he just let you!’ Namjoon’s jaw was hanging open in shock. ‘That’s unfair! Why is McGonagall so strict!’

‘Hey,’ Jin got his negotiation face on. ‘I’m Kim Seokjin. We’ve had some classes together, haven’t we? You’re Emina Carter right?’

The girl blinked her auburn eyes, studying the two boys suspiciously, ‘Yeah,’

‘So could you please help us out too? Student to student? When you spoke about the dementors, both of us got really curious. And my friend Namjoon, he’s a muggle born so he especially wants to know what really happened with You Know Who,’

Emina Carter looked at the boy Seokjin was pointing to. Namjoon was giving her a goofy but soft smile, dimples on display.

‘Please Carter,’ Kim Seokjin asked again.

‘Alright,’ the girl sighed. From over the rope she handed him the permission parchment. ‘Hold this, lift the rope and walk in. Make sure Pince doesn’t see you. She has hawk vision,’

The boys nervously looked behind once, checking on the librarian. Luckily, Madam Pince was busy signing some sheets and arranging library cards. The two quickly grabbed the permission parchment and did as they were told, trying to be as silent as cats.

Once Namjoon planted his feet firmly on the other side, all three of them looked at each other with a sense of achievement.

‘We did it!’ Jin whispered at the grinning Emina and Namjoon. ‘Ok, where do we look now?’

Emina pointed to one of the bookshelves to her right, ‘That section might have some reports on dark creature employment by the Ministry. Check over there while I skim through these books,’ she looked at the table where she was at.

The two boys scurried to the shelf, trying to be out of Pince’s vision and read the book titles hurriedly.

‘Wait, maybe it’s that one,’ Namjoon looked up at the top most shelf where there was a black book, it’s texture like torn fabric that reminded him of the dementor’s robes.

‘How do we reach there,’ Jin wondered. He took his wand out and tried to summon the book, but it didn’t budge.

‘Maybe you can’t summon the books in this section,’ Namjoon inferred.

‘Ok, get on my shoulder,’ Jin said and crouched. Both of them were currently filled with curiosity, determination and thrill. Namjoon carefully stepped over and Jin lifted him with a grunt. ‘Can you reach it?’ he huffed and asked.

‘Yeah, almost,’ Namjoon’s fingers grabbed at the spine and he tried his best to pull the book out but this section had been so unused that the books were jammed in. As he pulled, his fingers would slip or the books to its side would move too.

‘Hurry!’ Jin whispered.

‘What are you guys doing?’ Emina had reached there by now.

‘Ugh, c’mon!’ Namjoon pulled with all his might. In his efforts to summon the strength, his foot kicked forward, and toppled out some books. Jin fell back with the force of the movement, both of them knocking their backs on the bookshelf behind them, dangerously rattling the shelf and knocking down more books.

‘Oh shit!’ Namjoon exclaimed as he felt himself falling on top of Jin.

‘WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE!’ Madam Pince was at the scene in a moment’s time. Emina stood frozen in her spot, auburn eyes staring widely in fear at the librarian meanwhile Jin and Namjoon grunted in the blunt pain of heavy books falling on them and tried to scramble to their feet.

*

‘You think they’ll expel us?’ Emina asked nervously. The three of them were in McGonagall’s classroom while the Gryffindor head talked to Flitwick and Pince in her office.

‘They won’t expel us for this!’ Jin said. ‘Don’t worry. We might get detention but we’re staying in school,’

‘Oh god, McGonagall is going to be so mad at us,’ Namjoon was rocking back and forth as he sat with his arms around his knees.

‘Thanks for showing interest though,’ Emina said to them. ‘People say I ask too many questions but I thought it was important to know why wizards attack muggles. My family is muggle and I can’t believe we’ve been living in such danger and not knowing about it,’

‘No you’re right,’ Namjoon said to her. ‘I was thinking the same. The news said it was an unidentifiable virus that made them go crazy. But… that’s false, and it makes me feel cheated,’

‘What’s a virus?’ Jin asked.

‘It’s… like a dark creature which you cannot see with the naked eye. You need a microscope to see it,’

‘Who is You Know Who exactly?’ Namjoon asked. ‘I don’t even know his real name yet, no one is ready to tell me,’ He looked at Jin for answers but it was Emina who spoke after seeing the hesitation in Jin.

‘His real name… it shouldn’t ever be spoken so I made my friend wrote it down for me. Its Voldemort,’

‘Voldemort?’

‘Yeah, but don’t say it,’ Jin hushed him. ‘He was the most evil wizard known in history. He wanted… to stop taking muggle borns into Hogwarts. He thought only pure bloods could perform real magic,’

‘Oh…’ Namjoon felt a cold darkness spread inside his chest. ‘And what did he do to achieve that?’

‘He was into forbidden dark magic. He recruited people who think like him. He and his followers, they’ve killed so many people, from attacking muggle villages to killing the magic folk who tried to stop him. Many of my friends lost their parents and other family in that war to put him down, so many lives destroyed,’ Jin said, remembering how dark those days were. Everyday they would hear news of more deaths, his father would spend weeks in the Ministry as head minister of Magical Law Enforcement, hardly ever coming home. He remembered his friend Hoseok, how his muggle mother was captured and tortured and the effect it had on Hoseok.

‘Who killed You Know Who then?’ Namjoon asked.

‘A baby,’ Jin said with wonder. ‘I was 9 when we got the news. It was unbelievable that what so many Aurors couldn’t do, a baby did it. It was literally like a dark veil had been lifted from the world. You Know Who went to kill a family in Godric’s Hollow - The Potters. We don’t know the reason for it. He killed the mother and father, but the baby survived. And You Know Who has never been seen again. After that the Ministry started arresting the Death Eaters. That’s what he calls his followers. My father headed the investigation,’ Jin said with some pride. ‘Every suspect was questioned in detail and quick, drastic steps were taken to ensure people’s safety and put the bad guys in prison,’

‘So everyone has been caught?’ Emina asked. ‘Are muggles safe now?’

‘Almost everyone,’ Jin said. ‘There is corruption within the Ministry and my father couldn’t fight all of it. Some rich pure bloods got away. They destroyed evidence, paid Aurors, pretended to be under the Imperius Curse,’ Jin clearly remembered his father’s disgruntlement at having to let go of the Malfoys, the Dracwyns and the Min family. The Mins and Dracwyns have hated the Kims since 8 centuries. His father really wanted to put an end to the dark influences and power of these three Slytherin bloodlines.

‘What’s an Imperius Curse?’ Both Namjoon and Emina asked just when McGonagall’s office door opened and the three teachers walked out, standing in a line in front of them. The three students sprung to their feet.

‘I expected better from you three,’ McGonagall shook her head. ‘Accessing the restricted section without permission is extremely grave,’

‘But professor,’ Jin was the first one to retort, ‘Another first year was granted permission so why can’t we be given too?’

McGonagall side eyed Flitwick.

‘That was a misstep on my part,’ Flitwick said. ‘I should’ve thought deeper that the restricted section is not a place for a first year,’

‘But professor you said we shouldn’t limit our curiosity!’ Emina said to him.

‘That is exactly what I said!’ Jin said to McGonagall and all three teachers sighed.

‘Listen, it’s good that you are curious,’ Flitwick said. ‘But we have to take care that you students are mentally mature to take in any information that might be too heavy. So, it’s good to be curious but you don’t have to know everything within the first year itself? You have seven more years to learn in this school and then a lifetime of learning and discovering outside of it. There’s no rush. For now, trust us that we know how much information is healthy for you,’

Emina opened her mouth to argue but McGonagall raised her hand.

‘I am taking away 50 points from each of you, for breaking the rules this way,’ she said. ‘And the three of you will help Filch in cleaning duties this weekend,’

The three groaned, shoulders slumping again.

‘This is your first detention so I am not writing to your parents. But if you keep this kind of behaviour up then I’ll be sending them a note,’ she added. Jin looked up with worry in his eyes but McGonagall dismissed them by then.

‘Well, see you in detention then,’ Emina said to the two.

‘Hey, we’re sorry about this,’ Namjoon said to her. ‘You got into trouble too,’

‘It’s alright, it was a bit thrilling,’ she shook her head and chuckled. ‘And I’m glad I found some people who are commonly curious with me,’ she smiled at them and then left to her common room.

After they turned towards the Gryffindor tower, Namjoon said to Jin, ‘If you had any doubts about not belonging to Gryffindor, you should forget about that now,’

‘Why?’ Jin asked him incredulously.

‘Are you kidding me? I have never, ever seen someone as gutsy as you! The way you held your ground in front of McGonagall was… scarily amazing,’

Namjoon noticed that Jin’s ears turned red as he grinned shyly and looked down. ‘It wasn’t all that,’ the older boy mumbled.

‘Nu-uh, it was amazing! I had my jaw open throughout, I must’ve looked like an idiot,’

The two laughed about how their day had turned out and headed to their dormitory.

*

The detention didn’t go as bad as they had expected. The first hour with Filch was hellish, he was absolutely relishing the fact that he had finally gotten the notorious food stealing Kims in detention under him. But once he left, the three of them had a mop race, seeing who reaches from one end of the corridor to the other with their wet mops the fastest. Their conversations led to Emina and Namjoon forming a tag team to pull Jin’s leg whenever he got too sassy.

From the detention onwards, Emina became a good friend of the two Kims. Whenever they had classes together, they would work in a group, Emina would bring books from the Ravenclaw library for Namjoon and she would share her muggle snacks with the much enthusiastic Seokjin.

As the seasons crossed over from autumn to winter, Jin was yet to confide to Namjoon the one thing that had constantly lingered on his mind - The words that the sorting hat had spoken to him, that he could _see_, and that it was a gift. Jin didn’t know how to explain it and maybe that’s why he had not spoken about it to anyone yet. Sometimes Jin saw flashes of things happening in his mind and then he would see it happen in front of him, like deja vu. Sometimes he had strange dreams, sometimes he could feel like people were speaking their thoughts out loud to him. How was he to explain this to anyone? Was he a seer, a prophet, a green dreamer, a legilimens?

He had heard some of his ancestors were seers, but in the modern age, the ability to prophesize had been adopted by con artists and reduced to something seen as a cheap act. He remembered his mother telling him long ago, that his father’s youngest brother was a seer. When his father didn’t like him being vocal about his powers, the brother left and exiled himself.

So naturally Jin grew quite skeptical of what he should do.

But it was also not like he could control his fate.

One early morning, when he was under the warm blankets in his crimson dormitory, a feeling of fear jolted him awake. He looked to the left of the room where Namjoon slept on one of the four poster beds and saw that it was empty. He had seen Namjoon just before he had woken up. He had seen him climbing the steps of a tall tower and his instincts told him his best friend was in danger.

*

Namjoon had woken up early to send a birthday wish to his mother. He had written a letter, complete with a silly doodle at the end. Namjoon had thought to tear that out but eventually, left it as it was. His three other roommates were fast asleep as he sealed the letter in an envelope and set out to the owlery. Jin had told him he could send letters through his owl Owlbus whenever he wanted.

Namjoon wrapped himself in a heavy scarf and woollen cap and headed to the owlery in the cold and crisp December air.

The castle was mostly asleep as he walked the deserted corridors and courtyard. He wished the owlery was closer to the main castle, it really was a pain stepping out during winters for something as simple as sending a letter.

_Wizards really ought to adapt the telephone _Namjoon thought.

He reached the foot of the black bricked tower, looking up at the winding flight of stairs he had to climb. Taking a deep breath, he started his journey upwards.

When he reached the owlery, he noticed most of the owls were still not back from their nocturnal hunt. He looked for Jin’s barn owl but Owlbus was busy hunting too. His eye caught another owl, with feathers as white as snow. The owl looked at Namjoon with it’s golden eyes and cocked its head to the side curiously. Namjoon smiled and moved closer, intrigued by this beautiful bird. He stretched his hand out and slowly stroked the feathers on its chest.

‘Hey!’ he heard a harsh voice and jumped slightly. Looking back he saw two boys, a year or two older than him and they looked angry for some reason as they walked closer.

‘What do you think you’re doing?’ the larger one of them asked. Namjoon didn’t know who they were, but they certainly weren’t Gryffindors.

‘I just came here to send a letter,’

‘Then why are you touching what’s not yours!’ the boy shoved Namjoon, hand pushing painfully at his chest.

‘Hey! Watch it! There’s no need for this!’ Namjoon protested.

‘Keep your filthy hands off my belongings you mudblood,’ the boy pushed him again.

Namjoon caught on the word _mudblood_. He didn’t know what it meant but it certainly didn’t make him feel good.

‘Get your own owl,’ the boy continued. ‘Don’t go trying to steal mine!’

‘I wasn’t stealing- how can you even steal an owl! You’re talking nonsense do you know that?’

‘How dare you!’ the second boy joined now, wand out and piercing into Namjoon’s cheek and pressing him against the wall. Their movements were unpredictable to Namjoon, why would a student behave this way with him?

‘You think we’re speaking nonsense? Who do you think you are! We know more than your stupid muggle brain can ever grasp. Don’t know why they allow scum like you to come to this school,’

‘Thief!’

‘I didn’t steal-’

‘Joon?’

The three boys looked towards the door to see Jin there. He had his wand out, looking at the assailants angrily.

‘Flint, Avery, you two better step back from him,’

The boy holding a wand to Namjoon looked furiously at Jin, his nostrils flaring just a bit. The other however, tried to nudge him, whispering something about ‘let go, not worth it.’ Slowly, the two boys backed away and Namjoon crept towards Jin.

‘Tell this bastard to stay away from my things,’ the first boy named Flint pointed at Namjoon and said. ‘I don’t like others touching what’s mine,’

Jin wanted to answer back but knew it wasn’t worth the trouble, especially when his purpose was to protect his friend. He put a hand on Namjoon’s back and beckoned him to walk down with him.

Once they were back on the castle grounds, Jin glanced at Namjoon who was shaking slightly. Jin tugged him towards an aspen tree that he spotted and both sat below it.

‘What did they do, tell me everything,’ Jin asked Namjoon who was blinking his eyes. He had never been humiliated this way and the pain and anger he was feeling was so raw and fresh.

‘They called me a thief,’ Namjoon said. ‘And something else too,’

‘What was it?’

‘Mudblood,’

Jin inhaled sharply and then cursed under his breath, ‘Those bastards,’

‘What does it mean?’

‘We never use that word. McGonagall should put them in detention just for using it,’

‘It is… a word for… muggle borns?’

‘It is a vile word and it’s not for no one,’ Jin said. ‘Forget what they said. They’re absolute dipshits,’

‘But… they knew you?’ Namjoon blinked again but this time in wonder. ‘They looked a little scared of you. You just showed up and they backed away, you’re like Batman!’

Jin blinked, lips curving down like he didn’t like what Namjoon just called him, ‘I’m not a vampire,’

Namjoon laughed a little at that, ‘Nono, I mean… Batman is a superhero,’

‘Is he a shapeshifting vampire? An animagus?’

‘I don’t know what animagus is, but Batman is a normal human being, who beats up bad guys. I should give you the comic, I think you’ll like it! But all that aside, tell me how you did it! How did you know them?’

Jin sighed, ‘I know them because I’m a pureblood, like them. Those two were from Slytherin house. That house only takes purebloods or half bloods. They never take any muggle borns because the fourth founder, Salazar Slytherin thought magic should remain only in magic families,’

‘That’s not very clever of him. Eventually the families will die out if that’s the case,’ Namjoon noted.

‘Some Slytherins think they need to uphold their founder’s beliefs. And so they treat others this way. But don’t ever let them make you feel something you aren’t. Like I said, those boys are idiots, don’t pay any attention to them. And…’ Jin played with his own fingers nervously, ‘Please don’t think all pure blood families are like that. Some of us are nice,’

‘You still didn’t tell me why they’re scared of you,’

Jin’s lips moved without any audible words until he found the correct ones. ‘My father is their father’s superior in the Ministry. And… I don’t know how to put this exactly, but as people keep telling me,’ Jin’s ears turned red. ‘My family is… amongst the oldest pure blood families. That is also a status symbol in this community. The older and richer your family is, the more revered you are. So… They don’t want to pick a fight with me for these several reasons,’

‘Oh,’ Namjoon was staring at Jin wide eyed. ‘It… it would be fascinating to be you,’

Jin shook his head and chuckled. He doubted it would be as fascinating as Namjoon thought.

But Namjoon still didn’t get an answer to all his questions, ‘How did you know I was here?’

Jin looked up at him with the same unsurety again. He wanted to tell him… and he wished Namjoon wouldn’t make fun of him.

‘I saw it in a dream,’

Namjoon was silent. He just looked at Jin, dumbstruck.

‘I saw you climbing the owlery stairs… and I felt fear, like something bad was going to happen. I woke up and saw your bed was empty,’

‘Has this happened with you before?’

‘Yeah,’ Jin nodded. ‘Difficult to understand… but, I see the future sometimes,’

Jin told him of some incidents, when he already knew his father was going to get him the pink camera, when he saw himself in Gryffindor robes, running the Hogwarts hallway with another boy who he now knows is Namjoon. He said he often saw another boy, with silver hair and blue eyes but there was no one like that in their school. Namjoon listened to all of it intently, but never doubted Jin’s words. In all these months, he realised, Jin was the mood lifter of their class with his wit and jokes. But Jin never lied to you. Beneath all of it, he was perhaps the most sensible person Namjoon had ever met. He would trust Jin with his life.

Jin felt lighter with each incident he told to Namjoon. The boy was patiently listening to him with no skepticism in his gaze and at that moment, Jin felt so thankful to him that he wanted to give Namjoon the biggest and tightest hug, except he didn’t want to overstep. So instead he made himself content with the pat of assurance that Namjoon gave him on his back, promising him that this will their most guarded secret.

Before they knew it, first year was coming to an end. Namjoon turned out to be quite a bright student and even though he was a part of Jin’s notorious activities, every teacher started to dot on the two boys, rolling their eyes amusingly with a smile whenever Jin tried to cleverly get out of a situation. Namjoon was easily everyone’s favourite student.

They didn’t write to each other during the term break when they went home because Namjoon’s parents hadn’t let him get an owl as his younger sister was a little scared of them. Jin scowled a little but promised to use the telephone so they could exchange stories. That summer Namjoon did all his sister’s chores and holiday homework so that she would let him get an owl. He couldn’t wait for the weeks to pass so that he could board the Hogwarts Express again.

*

Year II

Jin’s eyes searched the platform of 9 ¾ for the familiar head of blonde hair and saw the said person waving back at him from a few feet away.

‘There he is!’ Jin said and his parents looked to where he was pointing.

‘So that’s your best friend about whom you can’t stop talking,’ his mother chuckled as Namjoon walked towards them with his own family.

‘Joon!’ Jin gave him a quick hug. The blonde boy patted Jin’s back and then pulled away, turning to face Jin’s mother. ‘Hello Mrs. Kim,’

‘Hello Namjoon,’ she smiled.

‘So this is Kim Namjoon,’ Hyunseok held his hand out and Namjoon shook it.

‘Yes sir, it’s nice to meet you,’

The two families introduced and greeted each other as well, exchanging the usual pleasantries.

‘I heard you’re the brightest student in your year! It’s great to see people from all backgrounds excelling. I’m glad Jin has you by his side. I hope you two guide and help each other along the way,’ Hyunseok smiled.

‘Should we head in and find seats?’ Jin asked and started to walk with Namjoon but his father held him back a moment. Jin gestured Namjoon to go ahead as he turned to Hyunseok.

‘Yes father?’

‘Hope you remember, the Min-Dracwyns are joining this year,’

Jin pursed his lips slightly, ‘Yes, I remember,’

‘Be careful, don’t interact with them, and… don’t give them a chance to… harm you in any way,’

‘Yes, I’ll be careful,’ Jin nodded.

‘And, I hope you will excel as much as your friend here does,’ Hyunseok added. ‘He’s a muggle-born, I’m sure he would’ve had to put more effort in learning about this new world. If he can do it, so can you,’

Jin didn’t answer to that. The last thing he wanted was to consider Namjoon as a competitor and then his father patted his back, his mother embarrassingly kissed his cheek and he went to join Namjoon inside the train.

He found Namjoon in the corridor, still looking for a compartment as the train started to move. Jin noticed one, empty but for a blue canvas bag and somehow Jin knew that was Emina’s. He beckoned Namjoon in and both took their seats.

‘My friend should be joining this year,’ Jin said as he pulled a packet of wafers out of Emina’s bag, permission forgotten. ‘I wrote to him to come find me in the train,’

‘Is this the friend who’s mother was abducted…’ Namjoon asked, recalling the stories Jin had told him and Jin nodded.

‘He’s a really sweet guy. That’s why I’m a little worried he doesn’t bump into any wrong company. I wonder where he is,’

‘Do you want to look for him?’ Namjoon suggested so Jin stepped out of the compartment, only to see the said friend standing a few feet away, and it looked like he had already bumped into the _wrong_ company.

‘Hoseok?’ Jin called out. The said friend and the dark haired boy with him were talking to three other students, who from their faces itself looked like entitled snobs, in their regal woven robes and haughty noses. Hoseok was speaking to a blonde boy with cat like eyes. Hoseok turned around and when he saw Jin, he walked towards him, his other friend tagging along. Jin beckoned them inside the compartment and looked back to give a warning look to the snobs but they had already left.

‘Hi Jin!’ Hoseok gave him a short hug, ‘Good to see you after so long!’

‘Good to see you too! Glad I found you in time,’

‘This is Jeon Jungkook,’ Hoseok introduced the boy accompanying him. ‘He lives in the same town as I do,’

Jungkook greeted the two Gryffindors with a smile and big doe eyes.

‘Who was that blonde guy though?’ Jungkook asked Hoseok. ‘Do you know him?’

Hoseok shook his head.

‘That… must be Min Yoongi,’ Jin said. ‘There was there a dark haired girl with him, right? That’s his cousin Laura Dracwyn,’

‘Isn’t that the family which doesn’t like yours?’ Namjoon asked Jin.

‘It is,’ Jin nodded. He looked back at Hoseok ‘Did they trouble you?’

‘It was my fault. I stepped on his foot… Min Yoongi’s,’

‘Well, you don’t need to be scared of them. If they say anything to you, come to me alright?’ Jin patted his shoulder. The four settled down on the seats and got into their usual conversations.

‘I cannot tell you how excited I am!’ Hoseok was nearly vibrating with energy, his copper hair bouncing on his head whenever he moved. ‘I thought I wouldn’t get my letter, it was such a relief when the owl dropped it in my living room!’

‘Well, my mom was more worried that I was,’ Jungkook said. ‘My older brother is a muggle like my dad, so my mother wondered if she’s going to be the only magic one in my family. Say, is the food going to come soon?’ the boy rubbed his belly, ‘I’m so hungry!’

‘Jungkook didn’t you just eat breakfast?’ Hoseok laughed. ‘Why did you tell your mom not to pack you lunch,’

They heard a knock on the compartment door and Jin opened it. A raven haired boy peered in, his cheeks were fluffy like marshmallows, the apples of it tinted pink.

‘I’m sorry but is there a place to sit here?’ He asked nervously, chubby fingers gripping the edge of the door.

‘Of course,’ Namjoon smiled at him. ‘C’mon in,’ And they all made space for the new boy.

‘I’m Namjoon,’

‘Hi… I’m Jimin. Park Jimin,’

They heard another voice in the corridor, a girl’s voice growing louder by the second.

‘Kim Seokjin I swear I’ll kill you, you left me alone with that confounded roommate of mine again-’ the girl halted at the door seeing all the new faces.

‘Hey Emina come on in,’ Jin pulled her by the wrist. ‘Remember my friend Hoseok? Jung Hoseok?’

‘Hi,’ Emina gave an awkward smile throughout the introductions and then settled next to Namjoon.

‘You aren’t forgiven Jin!’ She said to the boy and heard Namjoon snigger, ‘Neither are you! You both abandon me in time of trouble! So much for chivalrous Gryffindors!’

‘Hey!’ Jin stood up like his Gryffindor pride had taken a big hit, ‘we’ll be there when it matters!’

‘I hope one of you gets sorted into Ravenclaw and joins my team,’ she looked at the new faces.

‘So…’ Hoseok asked in a small voice to Jin, ‘Why does Min Yoongi’s family hate you?’

‘Family matters. Our forefathers were never on good terms. His grandfather and my father are business rivals too,’

‘You don’t like that boy?’

‘Not particularly. That family is full of entitled snobs obsessed with pure blood supremacy. It’s best if you stayed out of their way Hobi,’

*

‘How about we play a game,’ Namjoon said as they waited for the sorting ceremony to start. ‘Let’s see how many of the houses you get right,’

‘Ok, I’m up for that,’ Jin replied.

‘You have to answer within the first 3 seconds,’ Namjoon said as the first student walked forward and McGonagall placed the hat on her.

Jin was mostly getting it right and he grinned victoriously at Namjoon who was keeping the score. The hat then called out Laura Dracwyn and before the girl could even sit on the chair, Jin closed his eyes and said Slytherin. And soon enough, the hat’s voice followed, announcing her a Slytherin as soon as the hat touched her head.

‘Wow you’re good at this. Oh Jeon is next,’

‘He looked like a Ravenclaw to me,’ Jin said. ‘He often drifted to his own world when we were all talking. A lot goes on in his mind,’

‘You know, I was almost in Ravenclaw,’ Namjoon said.

‘Then how did you end up here?’

‘I… I don’t know. Just before the hat announced Gryffindor, I was thinking of you,’ Namjoon said and then suddenly looked away from Jin and towards the table, finger scratching his own eyebrow awkwardly. There was a slight flush on his neck.

Jin grinned, ‘I’m glad then. I was really really hoping we are housemates,’

The hat took a while with Jungkook, finally announcing him a Ravenclaw as Jin predicted. Emina looked extremely happy, clapping loudly, patting Jungkook’s back with so much zeal that the boy looked like he would fall over. Jung Hoseok followed and Jin’s bets were on Gryffindor or Hufflepuff and he went to the latter. Next was Min Yoongi who walked and sat under the hat with an impassive face. Jin muttered Slytherin as soon as he saw his face but the hat took a while contemplating before Jin won again and Yoongi headed with a small victorious smile to join the green table.

Finally, their cute friend Park Jimin took the chair.

‘He’ll be Hufflepuff,’ Jin said. ‘I’m sure he-’

‘Slytherin!’ the hat announced rather quickly. Jimin smiled and headed to the table that welcomed him. Jin and Namjoon both looked at him go with open mouths.

‘I thought he was more likely to be a prey than a snake,’ Jin said. ‘He’s so… innocent and small and-’ Jin shook his head.

Namjoon chuckled, ‘Well, you did say not ALL Slytherins are bad. He might be one of the rare, nice ones,’

*

Jin, Namjoon and Emina’s group of 3 grew to five and occasionally six whenever Jimin was able to join them. Their Slytherin friend was getting a reputation in school, which at first seemed harmless but both Jin and Joon had a feeling that it could have bad implications.

‘I overheard it,’ Jin said to Namjoon as they sat in an abandoned classroom on the ground floor, doing their Transfiguration assignment. ‘The Slytherins were making fun of Jimin,’

‘Publicly?’ Namjoon asked.

‘No… they wouldn’t do that. On the outside, they always need to show a united front. They were talking amongst themselves. They don’t like him mingling with other houses. And they were angry that Jimin told other house students what goes on in the Slytherin common room. They’re very strict about their secrecy,’

‘You know the Slytherins threw him a birthday party as per tradition?’ Namjoon said. ‘But he was busy with the party we threw him. I think they didn’t like being seconded,’

‘But it’s Jimin’s choice isn’t it? It’s not like he totally ignored them… but, ugh,’ Jin shook his head, ‘What can we do about it. We can’t change the way an entire house thinks. Jimin is always going to be between two sides,’

‘It’s not a good situation because some of our housemates don’t like him being a Slytherin and spending too much time with us. I heard Jessica throw around the word ‘bad influence’ the other day when Jimin was sitting at our table,’

Hoseok came in at that time and slumped next to Namjoon with a pout.

‘And what’s the matter with you?’ Jin looked up from his parchment and asked.

‘Min Yoongi is mean,’ Hoseok said. ‘He made fun of me for being scared of flying,’

‘I told you to stay away from him,’ Jin said, eyes back on writing on the parchment.

‘Well, it’s not like I was in his face. Ever since he so rudely rejected my help at Herbology, I was avoiding him. And so he started to make fun of me every chance he gets! What is his problem!’

Namjoon couldn’t help but give a slight chuckle so Hoseok glared at him.

‘You think this is funny?’

‘Ah, no… making fun of someone isn’t nice,’ Namjoon said.

‘Then why are you laughing may I ask!’

‘Because you said you were ignoring him and now he wants your attention. That is what is funny to me,’

‘Ugh, I was right,’ Hoseok leaned against the couch, ‘He really does hate me. This isn’t indifference, this is hate. Gosh, what did I do to deserve it,’

Some loud noises interrupted them as Jimin, Jungkook and Emina half dragged, half toppled inside the room. Emina was trying her best to pull away the bag of snacks from Jungkook but the boy was relentless.

‘MY CHIPS! THOSE ARE MINE!’ Emina yelled and the three of them were dangerously close to falling over Jin who yelled even louder, taking his parchment out of the way.

The worries of the day were forgotten as the six of them started to laugh and joke around. Jin took out the pink camera he had and candidly took snaps of them.

‘Feels complete now,’ Namjoon said and Jin looked at him in question.

‘The group,’ Namjoon looked at all his friends. ‘We three were on our own last year and it was good but it wasn’t as fun as this. People came and went in our extended circle but this… this feels more closer and well knit, feels complete,’

Jin agreed with all of it but there was still something tugging in his heart, like something is missing.

‘No… As perfect as it feels, I don’t think it’s complete yet,’


	3. Friends and Foes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> We're entering the angsty part, but I promise a happy ending! You'll get the catharsis you deserve!
> 
> To my House of Cards readers, hope you catch all the easter eggs!
> 
> Also please read the updated tags

They were heading towards their fourth year now.

Namjoon was all packed on his last day of summer vacation, ready to leave for King’s Cross.

‘Wow, this Jin has been writing a lot to you!’ Namjoon’s sister Eunjun declared as she walked in with an open letter, reading it’s contents.

‘HEY!’ Namjoon snatched it from her quickly, ‘You’re not supposed to read other’s letters!’

‘Oh god, don’t get so worked up! I didn’t read anything,’ the 11 year old girl rolled her eyes. ‘Are you two sharing some deep secrets that no one else can peek at?’

‘No…’ Namjoon said very unconvincingly. ‘Letters are personal alright?’

‘Relax I’m just teasing you,’ she poked his ribs and left cackling.

‘Joonie are you all packed?’ His mother asked from the kitchen. ‘I don’t want us being late for the train,’

‘Jungkook’s mother offered to take me if it’s too much trouble for you all,’ Namjoon said. ‘Hoseok is with them to,’

‘And Jin?’

‘Jin comes himself mom… I told you, his family is quite high up in that world. They have a ministry car that gets them places in no time,’

‘Oh I see,’ Mrs. Kim came to the living room, wiping her hands on a hand towel. ‘I felt that when I met his parents. At first I wondered if it was just the way wizards are but… I knew there was something more,’

‘What do you mean?’ Namjoon looked at her with furrowed brows.

‘Jin’s father speaks like we are from two different species. Being a wizard maybe he’s not used to us but, I don’t know,’ she shrugged. ‘Anyway, don’t ponder over that. Maybe he’s not used to speaking to us regular folks. Oh another letter?’ She eyed the crimson envelope. ‘This boy loves to write huh?’

‘Yeah,’ Namjoon said sheepishly. It had actually been he himself who sent him tons of letters. Jin was mostly replying back.

*

The reunion was filled with chaotic hugs and laughs. Namjoon and Jin felt older than they actually were as they entered the fourth year of their studies at Hogwarts. For a year now, they had been studying additional subjects. Namjoon had urged Jin to take Divination, though Jin thought their Professor Trelawney was exactly the kind of fake seers his father despised. Still, reluctantly, he agreed, hoping to have some more insight into his powers. Namjoon took Divination as well, along with Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures.

They were seated in their respective house tables for the sorting ceremony. Jin was doodling on Namjoon’s hand with the muggle pen Namjoon had gifted him as McGonagall called out the new students.

‘I’m so hungry! Can the ceremony end soon,’ Jin said, eyeing the empty plates in front of him. ‘If they don’t feed me in the next 10 minutes, I might just bite your hand,’

Namjoon looked at him surprised and Jin expected him to pull his hand away at the weird statement he’d made, but the boy started to giggle with dimples on display and eyes creasing into crescents, making no move to retrieve his hand from Jin’s grasp. So Jin chuckled and continued drawing on the back of his large hand.

_Pretty fingers… _Jin noted, seeing the long elegant digits on Namjoon’s hand and for some reason he felt his cheeks heat up. He wanted to keep holding the said beautiful hand but at the same time, he didn’t know why he was having this tickle in his stomach and so, after a few moments of awkwardly not knowing what to do, he put Namjoon’s hand back on the table.

He sighed and busied himself with the sorting ceremony.

‘Kim Taehyung!’ McGonagall called and Jin saw a cute, brown haired boy walk up to the chair. For some reason, Jin felt like he had seen this boy before. The boy sat with the hat on him, his eyes scanning the great hall like he was looking for someone and his eyes stopped at the Slytherin table. Jin observed a glance between him and, to Jin’s surprise, Laura Dracwyn. The hat took a long time deciding where this mysterious boy went and Jin was surprised again when the hat announced Hufflepuff.

Jin blinked as the boy shyly headed towards the yellow table where Hoseok welcomed him. Jin was an observant person and his instincts were caught on that glance between Dracwyn and this boy. He blinked more, flashes of something clouding his vision, of the dark dungeons near the Slytherin common room, of cold, icy walls, a pair of blue eyes falling shut.

‘Are you okay?’ Namjoon asked him, who’s hand was clasped around Jin’s. ‘You’re cold, what happened?’

Jin shook his head, ‘I’ll tell you later. Don’t worry I’m alright,’

*

A few days later, Jin was strolling through the corridor alongside the courtyard, moving from the East Gryffindor side towards the southern Hufflepuff lane, lined with vines and shrubs.

He spotted the mysterious boy from the Sorting Ceremony darting about the corridor, peaking into classrooms and coming out with a disappointed frown.

‘Hey,’ he called to the boy who jumped slightly. ‘What happened, are you looking for something?’

‘I uh…’ the boy scratched his head. ‘I was looking for the potions classroom. I left my quill set in there,’

‘Oh, don’t worry, I can show you where it is. I’m Kim Seokjin,’ Jin held his hand out and the boy looked a little surprised that a Gryffindor senior was being so friendly to him. He shook the hand nonetheless.

‘I’m Kim Taehyung,’

Jin noticed his shapely brown eyes. Why did he first assume his eyes were blue?

‘C’mon, the potions dungeon is this way,’ he pointed towards the northern side and both headed towards it. ‘It takes a while to memorise the pathways in this castle. But, you’ll get the hang of it in a week or two,’

‘I think I upset the potions professor in my first class itself. Hope he’s not thrown out my quills! I especially selected that set from Diagon Alley,’

‘I don’t think he has time to do all that,’ Jin patted the boy’s back. ‘And… you didn’t upset him. That’s just how Snape’s face is,’ Jin pulled two locks of his hair down and frowned, making his face gaunt. Kim Taehyung looked at that and laughed with a box shaped smile.

‘I know the first weeks in this school are nerve wrecking,’ Jin said. ‘But don’t worry so much ok? Your housemates can help you, and if you see me in the castle, I’ll help you out too,’

‘You’re Jung Hoseok’s friend isn’t it?’ Taehyung asked. ‘He’s always ready to help me out too, he’s very kind,’

‘Yeah, very kind,’ Jin nodded. ‘Did you know him before joining?’

‘Um… not really. My mother has mentioned his father sometimes. They both work for the Ministry,’

‘Oh, is that so? And your father?’

‘My father is a muggle,’

‘I see, what does your mother work as? My father is in the Ministry too,’

‘My mother is an auror,’ Taehyung said.

Jin looked at the boy again, seeing the similarity in him and one of his father’s employees, ‘Wait, your mother is Auror Kim Jiyeon?’

Taehyung nodded slowly.

‘Oh! Yes, I know your mother! I mean, I know of her. I’ve seen her in the Ministry when I used to visit my father. They both worked hard during the fight against You Know Who!’

‘Yeah,’ Taehyung scratched the back of his head. ‘Mum used to be away for so many days. I and dad were put in a safe house during that time, under mum’s boss’ orders… your father is an auror too?’

‘Um… no, but he works closely with them,’ Jin said and when Taehyung still looked confused, Jin added, ‘He works in Magical Law Enforcement,’ but left out the detail that the was the Minister for it. The Minister for Magic, The Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and the Minister of Magical Law Enforcement form the three pillars of the Ministry of Magic. But what intrigued Jin now was that, what association did Taehyung have with Laura Dracwyn? Taehyung’s mother was a muggle born, rather she was the one who headed the attempted capture OF the Dracwyns, on grounds of their affiliation with You Know Who. Some say she was even involved in the duel that killed two Dracwyns - Laura’s parents. Was Laura targeting Taehyung for revenge?

‘Here we are,’ Jin said, coming back to the matter at hand. The potions dungeons was kept open like all other classrooms during school hours. Taehyung spotted his purple feather quills at the table he was working at and excitedly went to retrieve them.

‘Thank goodness!’ he clutched them close to his chest, ‘Ok, let’s go. This part of the castle scares me a little,’

‘This is the Slytherin side,’ Jin said. ‘Don’t come here alone, alright? They don’t like trespassers,’

‘Yeah, my mother warned me about the same,’

‘And, be careful around the school Taehyung,’ Jin said. He knew the Slytherins wouldn’t like him because of his mother. She must’ve arrested the parents of some of the kids of that house. ‘If anyone troubles you, come to directly, ok?’

‘Okay,’ the boy gave him the warm box smile. ‘I should head back and start my assignment. Thank you, Kim Seokjin,’ he held his hand out and they shook hands once again.

*

A few weeks later, Jin was heading down the Divination tower alone. Namjoon had gone for his arithmancy class and Jin found that he was longing for his friend’s company everytime they separated. He wondered if he had grown overly attached to Namjoon… he wondered if Namjoon felt the same.

He also wondered if Namjoon noticed the longing gazes he got from various students throughout the day. One of their juniors was definitely in love with Namjoon, Jin was no fool, he could see the heart eyes that girl gave him every time they passed each other in the common room. And to be very honest, Jin found the whole thing very annoying.

He sighed, knowing Namjoon was too nice, and too naive and he’ll probably have 20 more people falling for him within the next week just because of how good he is. He wondered if Namjoon started dating someone, will it affect their friendship? Would he spend more time with that person than with Jin? He suddenly felt uncomfortable with that thought, like something was pressing on his chest.

He chewed his lip, heading down quickly to the quidditch grounds. Lately Namjoon had been clouding his mind with a lot of questions, and most of those questions made him feel… insecure.

‘C’mon! Pick that up!’ Jin heard an unkind voice from below a tree. He quickened his pace to check what was happening. A Slytherin boy had kicked a scroll of parchment and someone else was picking it up. Next to the Slytherin, Laura Dracwyn sat with a book open, reading it nonchalantly.

Jin noticed it was Kim Taehyung who was doing the work of gathering the parchments while two Slytherin boys, first years by the looks of it were sniggering.

‘Derrek stop being so loud,’ Laura drawled. ‘I’m trying to read, could you quit this, I need silence,’

‘Quit this? But it’s fun!’ the boy sneered. ‘Look at that poor rat. Looks like his mommy didn’t teach him how to fight,’

Laura sighed, looking towards Derreck with her lips in a hard line, ‘Do I need to repeat myself?’

Taehyung took that opportunity to gather his torn parchment and run from there, passing by Jin quickly. But the Gryffindor noticed that the boy was crying. Jin was fuming head to toe, he was so angry that he could smack all 3 Slytherins right on their heads for this.

‘Hey!’ he called out to the trio. ‘What the hell was that? How dare you?’

Laura’s purple eyes flashed to Jin but she made no other move, ‘What is it to you Kim?’

‘You stay away from him, you got that? Don’t ever lay a finger on him,’

‘We don’t have to hear your lecture,’ Laura stood up, taking her bag to leave with the two boys behind her.

‘I’m going to complain to Sprout about what these two did,’ Jin went on. ‘You can’t get away with this,’

Laura turned back a moment and rolled her eyes. ‘You know what, instead of coming at us, why don’t you teach that stupid boy not to speak to people he’s not supposed to,’

‘Oh, you think you’re on a higher level Dracwyn? That others shouldn’t speak to you?’

Laura raised her eyebrows but didn’t give a verbal reply. Instead she turned back and walked away.

Quidditch practice be damned. Jin was shaking with a kind of fury he had never known.

He called his friends to the abandoned classroom that they use for hanging out together. His friends were telling him to calm down but he wouldn’t have any of it as he paced to and fro. After a while, Hoseok came in with a teary eyed Taehyung.

‘Taehyung! Hobi, c’mon in,’ He called them. Hoseok took Taehyung’s hand and brought him in.

‘Look at the boy!’ Jin said to Namjoon. ‘He’s crying for god’s sake!’

‘I’m not crying,’ Taehyung said softly.

‘This is not how those snakes will treat my friends!’ Jin continued. ‘I’m not going to have this, I’m gonna take this to Dumbledore-’

‘Jin I told you, I’ll speak to their prefects. I’ll make the head boy and girl speak to them as well,’ Namjoon tried to reason with his friend.

‘That’s not going to do anything! Namjoon sometimes you act really thick,’ Jin was clearly very very angry. That boy was always the most patient one among them all, but not today.

‘Fine!’ Namjoon was losing his patience too. ‘Just whatever you do, don’t make an entire house of students hate on that small boy coz you know they are capable of it,’

Taehyung was fidgeting, this entire situation made him uncomfortable. Jungkook noticed the boy’s small frame, shoulders crouching in nervousness and so he tugged on his sleeve. He scooted on his seat to make space, ‘Come, sit down,’

Taehyung sat, pulling on his sleeves to cover his fingers- a sign of anxiety. Jungkook was a shy boy, and didn’t speak further. He offered him the packet of wafers but Taehyung shook his head.

‘Jin, you’ve acted irrationally before,’ Emina said. ‘Don’t do it again. Can you stop and think for a moment?’

‘Why are you all so scared of those Slytherins?!’ Jin yelled out.

‘I support Jin,’ Hoseok said, having had his share of unpleasantness with the green house as well. ‘They can’t ruin our daily lives like this. I’ll take this to Sprout and make sure some action is taken against whoever made Taehyung cry,’

The tension in the room was broken by the arrival of a pink envelope that had little fairy wings. It left sparkles in its trail and fluttered its way to Jin.

‘What in Merlin’s beard…’ Jin looked at the object dubiously. Slowly, he took the envelope in his hands and opened it.

‘What is it?’ an excited Jungkook was instantly by Jin’s side, chin leaning on the older’s shoulder.

Jin unfolded the letter inside it and instantly regretted it. Before he could crush it, Jungkook grabbed it from him, running to the other corner of the room.

‘Kook! Give it back to me!’ Jin lunged at him.

‘Oh but we want to know too!’ Jungkook slipped from his grasp and started reading the letter, ‘To Prince Jin, who’s skin is softer than snow and lips more beautiful than a thousand roses-’

‘STOP IT!’ Jin jumped on him. Both were on the floor now and Emina snatched the letter from them, continuing to read.

‘When I look at the moon, I remember your beauty that shines brighter than any celestial-’

‘STOP!!!’ Jin ran after her too.

‘This is even cringier than your dad jokes Jin!’ Emina shook with laughter.

Namjoon took the letter. ‘Eyes like warm chocolate that one could drown in,’ he chuckled. ‘Isn’t this the 4th one in the month?’

Jin pointed his wand at the letter, ‘Reducto!’ and it tore to pieces. ‘There. Done,’ he gasped for breath. ‘I should’ve known better than to open it in front of you guys,’

‘You’re getting love letters Jin?’ Hoseok asked curiously.

‘Are you surprised?’ Emina rolled her eyes, grabbing Jin’s chin and turning his face towards Hoseok. ‘Look at this beauty,’ she laughed. Jin’s lips puckered from the grip of her fingers on his jaw.

‘Stop manhandling my precious face!’ Jin said through clenched teeth, trying to break free of Emina’s iron strength. ‘And Namjoon you’re one to talk!’ Jin looked at his roommate. ‘Why don’t you tell them about the 2 girls asking you out to Hogsmeade ON THE SAME DAY!’

‘Whuaat!’ Jungkook looked at Namjoon. ‘Are you going on a date?’

‘No! I said no to them!’ Namjoon’s ears turned red. ‘And that was it! Jin is the one being flooded by letters and gifts!’

‘Oh don’t try to change the topic!’ Jin said. ‘Why did you say no to them?’

Namjoon shrugged, ‘Coz I didn’t want to go with them?’

‘Why? Is there someone else you like?’ Jin asked him bluntly. He looked at Namjoon, demanding an answer then and there.

Namjoon stared at him wide eyed, ‘No! There’s nothing like that! Why do you keep asking me that?’

Jin’s intense gaze was unnerving him and he looked away towards Hoseok. ‘Anyway Hobi, let’s go talk to Sprout,’ and he walked out.

‘You know if you guys start dating at least I’ll have some relief,’ Emina said, making Jin raise his eyebrows at her.

‘Do you know how much the girls annoy me with questions about you two?’ she said. ‘And some actually hate me because I’m friends with you?’

‘What?! No way!’ Jin took her hand and tugged her towards him. ‘Come, let me show them they can’t hate on our Emina,’

Emina pulled her hand back and kicked Jin’s leg, ‘All you will do is create major chaos!’ she shook her head and walked out.

‘But who am I supposed to date!’ Jin yelled and followed her. Emina shot him a dangerous look like she’d throw a shoe at his head at that moment.

‘Hey,’ Jungkook called Taehyung. ‘Listen, I know the Slytherins are very annoying. Even I really don’t like some of them. If they trouble you again, you can come to anyone of us without hesitation alright?’

Taehyung nodded, ‘Thank you. But… What’s your name?’

‘Oh, I’m Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook,’ the boy smiled. ‘I’m in Ravenclaw. So is Emina,’ Jungkook gestured to the tall girl in black and blue robes.

‘Oh! Is she… in the same year as you?’

‘No, she’s in the fourth year, with Namjoon and Jin. Don’t worry, she looks scary but she isn’t. It’s very entertaining to tease her,’ Jungkook giggled. ‘Watch this. Hey Em!’

‘What?’ Emina turned back to him with a suspicious look.

‘You’ll be getting more of these when you come after Christmas right?’ Jungkook upturned the empty packet of wafers.

‘Jeon Jungkook did you finish my entire stack?!’ Emina rushed to him, locking him into a choke hold while the two wrestled.

‘See, she’s fun,’ Jungkook gave a thumbs up to Taehyung and then ran away from Emina’s grasp. Taehyung’s mood finally lightened and he started to laugh.

Hoseok convinced Sprout to take action before the two Slytherin boys could think of bullying Taehyung again and the two were given detention in the dungeons for a week. They were finally at ease now. In the evening, they were all gathered in the clubroom.

‘Coming for dinner Hobi?’ Namjoon asked him.

‘No, you guys go ahead,’ Hoseok said. ‘I want to finish this assignment before I lose focus again,’

The Gryffindors nodded and left. In the corridor outside, Seokjin saw Yoongi walk towards the clubroom and stopped him.

‘What are you doing here?’ Jin asked the Slytherin. Both looked at each other with hard eyes.

‘None of your concern,’ Yoongi said.

‘This isn’t your area, it’s mine. So it is my concern,’ Jin said.

If it was anyone else, they would’ve gone with ‘Hogwarts isn’t your property’. But a Slytherin knew the value of marking one’s territory. They followed that principle as well.

‘I’m not trying to hijack your place Kim. I need to see Hoseok. Why? Like I said, that’s none of your concern,’

Namjoon kept a hand on Jin’s shoulder, tugging him forward. Jin broke his gaze from Yoongi and walked away. He didn’t like the Slytherin but he wasn’t about to become petty.

*

The tensions between different houses were escalating as the year progressed. The news of Taehyung being bullied spread to other houses and Laura Dracwyn, the top student of her year was being challenged in every subject by Jeon Jungkook. Both were often neck to neck in their grades and house points and now Jungkook had very publicly declared that Ravenclaw would be winning the house cup this year, breaking Slytherin’s record of five consecutive wins.

Seokjin and Namjoon, both made it to their Quidditch team, Namjoon playing beater and Jin a chaser. Both friends lept and shouted with joy at seeing their names on the common room board under the ‘New Gryffindor Team’ notice and Jin had received a very happy letter from his parents on making the team, which he read silently in pride. William Weasley, whom they all called by the nickname ‘Bill’ was their team leader and keeper.

The team of seven red players was up on their brooms one November afternoon, practicing the ‘trust fall’ as suggested by Bill.

‘This seems quite dangerous Bill,’ one of the players said, looking at the sandy ground several feet below.

‘This will prepare you for accidents during the match,’ Bill said. ‘Trust me, it’s going to be rough out there. I heard Hufflepuff’s new player Jung Hoseok is like a comet. You won’t know when he’s buzzed past you,’

‘Don’t forget how rough Slytherin plays,’ their other beater said. ‘They try to knock us off our brooms every chance they get,’

‘You need to know what to do when you fall or when you see a teammate falling. It looks dangerous now but it’ll come in use. So everyone pick a partner,’ Bill instructed. Namjoon’s eyes instinctively sought out Jin and he flew towards him.

‘Partners?’ he asked and Jin nodded with a satisfied smile.

‘We’ll go a bit lower so that you guys don’t get too nervous,’ Bill said and flew down with the team following him till they were 5 feet above the ground. ‘Now Macmillan and I,’ he gestured to Augusta McMillan, their seeker, ‘Have been on this team since 3 years and have practiced this all the time. What you have to do is-’ he said and then just slid off his broom, slipping completely off it. The team gasped until Augusta flew below and caught him. The team exclaimed in wonder and clapped their hands.

‘Start slow, stay close to the ground so that if you fall, you don’t hurt yourself,’

Jin and Namjoon looked at each other nervously.

‘Are you having second thoughts about being my partner?’ Namjoon asked him, because he knew what would be going on in Jin’s mind. Everyone called Namjoon the god of destruction. Whatever he touched, broke down that very instant. He was quite a klutz and one could most certainly not trust him with this act of falling and catching to save their skull from cracking.

Jin chewed his lower lip and then asked him, ‘Will you drop me?’

‘No, I wouldn’t want you to get hurt,’ was Namjoon’s reply.

‘Then I trust you,’ Jin said and Namjoon smiled, feeling a warmth swell inside his chest.

One Namjoon’s request, they started with him falling and Jin catching. It took them several tries, just like it had taken them a while to get their broom up for the first time. Both would crash on the sandy ground, toppling over one another and then laughing. The rest of the team wasn’t making much progress either.

‘Kim Namjoon you better catch me this time,’ Jin said after they had changed places. Namjoon chewed the inside of his cheek, praying he didn’t miss the catch. Jin sighed to himself, a sign of accepting defeat if his face met the ground, closed his eyes and let go. After a split second he felt arms wrap around him and the broom handle below his butt. There were claps from his teammates and he opened his eyes to the view of the sky. Namjoon was holding him tight to himself, arms around his waist. Jin could hear his deep laugh of victory near his own ear, bringing forth a kind of fondness from deep within Jin and he smiled too. They were going further up but Namjoon lost balance, not used to carrying another person on the broom and both slipped, falling back down on the ground.

‘Kim Namjoon!’ Jin rolled away so that he wasn’t crushing his poor friend, ‘We almost had it!’

‘We? I was the one doing all the work! You didn’t catch me once!’

Jin was going to give a sassy remark but for the first time, his brain wouldn’t work. He was just smiling as his insides felt fuzzy looking at Namjoon lying on the ground with messy blonde hair that had grown longer than it ever had been and his adorable smile and dimples that Jin had liked ever since the first day they met. Namjoon looked at Jin curiously, wondering how in the world was Kim Seokjin not answering back with his quirky comments.

‘Jin are you okay?’ Namjoon was sitting up instantly, his worry absolutely genuine as he looked into Jin’s eyes for any loss of focus. ‘Did… did you hit your head or something?’

‘What?’ Jin was startled by the close proximity. ‘My head? No no… I’m, I’m okay,’

‘Oh, are you sure?’ Namjoon held his face by the chin and tilted it in every direction. ‘Should we go to Pomfrey?’

‘I swear I’m alright Joonie!’ Jin shook his head with a smile. He was getting too used to Namjoon caring for him at the smallest of things, and he again felt those tickles in his stomach.

Some distance away, Jungkook entered the pitch and tried to locate his senior. He found her hiding behind the stands, omniculours in hand.

‘What are you doing?’ he asked Emina.

‘Spying,’ she answered. ‘The Gryffindors and Slytherins think they’re the only ones with tricks up their sleeves? Well, not anymore,’

‘But the Gryffindors don’t really plan anything,’ Jungkook said. ‘They’re more impulsive. If you want to, you should spy on Slytherin. They have their codes, just like us,’

‘I’ll do that too. Their practice is tomorrow,’ Emina said and looked away from her omniculours for a while. She looked at Jungkook and noticed a small purple paper dragon on his shoulder. It looked like it had a life to it, as it moved it’s tail and bat like wings.

‘What is that?’ she pointed to it with much excitement.

‘Oh this,’ Jungkook carefully lifted it from his shoulder and brought it to Emina in his palm. ‘I don’t know… I find them floating towards me sometimes. Don’t know where they come from,’

‘Is someone sending them to you?’

Jungkook shrugged, ‘Usually after some classes, I find them on or around me. They like me,’ he smiled with his bunny teeth.

‘Intriguing… this kind of magic requires practice, it’s no small spell to animate an object. Whoever it is, I’d like them to teach me,’

‘If I ever find out, I’ll tell you. Then you can nag them all you want,’ he sniggered, earning a hard punch from the girl.

‘Where are you coming from anyway?’

‘Transfiguration. I’m missing out on McGonagall scolding Laura Dracwyn right at this moment, just for your sake, so you better get me those wafers again!’

‘Why is she getting scolded? Isn’t she the top student?’

‘Something about some misconduct. Serves them right,’

‘You don’t have to club all of them together,’ Emina said softly.

‘You mean that Herbology Slytherin girl? Vanessa Turner?’ Jungkook looked at her. ‘Em, I don’t want to upset you, but I think she’s dating Min Yoongi,’

‘Oh…’ Emina’s face suddenly shrunk a bit. ‘Of course, they are childhood friends, would only make sense…’

‘Hey,’ Jungkook put an arm around her and gave her shoulder a squeeze. ‘I’m sorry,’

‘It’s… don’t worry,’ Emina shook her head and put the omniculours back on her eyes. ‘Let’s concentrate on devising a sure shot plan to defeat the Gryffindors. I’m counting on you Kookie. You’re the best seeker we’ve had in years... according to our seniors,’

‘Woah woah, that’s a lot of pressure, don’t do this to me!’ Jungkook shook her.

‘EMINA ARE YOU SPYING ON US!’ They heard Jin scream and they froze on the spot. Soon enough their two Gryffindor friends were coming below the stands with wind swept hair and glorious foreheads on display.

‘No we’re not,’ Emina quickly hid the omniculour behind her. ‘We were just… talking in private,’

‘About?’

‘Ravenclaw stuff. It’s secret,’

Jin was looking intently at Emina and noticed the corners of her eyes were wet.

‘You’re crying?’

‘No I’m not!’ Emina looked more shocked than the rest of them.

‘Is it Vanessa Turner?’ Jin asked.

‘How…’ Jungkook narrowed his eyes, ‘How did you know?’

But Jin was concentrating more on the fact that his dear friend was in pain and went to squeeze her to his chest.

‘It’s going to be okay, do you trust me?’

‘Kim Seokjin!’ Emina’s muffled voice came from within Jin’s embrace. ‘Let me go you’re all sweaty-’

‘Hush now, let’s go to Hogsmeade, all of us,’

‘Yeah that’s a good idea,’ Namjoon agreed.

‘Can I breathe?’ she continued to plead. ‘Seriously, is this your idea of consolation!!!’

That evening, all of them (sadly without Taehyung as he was still a first year) went to Hogsmeade, picking things up at Zonko’s Joke Shop and ending at Honeydukes where Hoseok got a sugar rush very quickly.

‘Hi guys,’ Jimin entered the shop with pink cheeks, ‘Sorry I’m late,’

‘YOU MISSED THE JOKE SHOP JIMINNIE,’ Hoseok was shaking him. ‘Oh that’s a nice nickname for you! Jiminnie, coz your minnie, tiny Jiminnie,’

‘I get he’s had more than 5 sweets,’ Jimin said, looking with judging eyes at Hoseok who was now trying to sing opera with Jungkook.

‘What took you so long?’ Namjoon asked him. There was something off about him, like he was not in his best spirits.

‘Nothing… just had a talk with my housemates… and your’s,’

‘Ours?’ Namjoon blinked, ‘What’s happened Jimin, please tell me,’

‘Some of your classmates, they passed a comment while I walked by them. I confronted them about it and they started to fight with me. Seeing that, some of my housemates told them too… in their literal words, to fuck off. And there were some more names passed around,’

‘Like what?’

‘Don’t spoil your mood with it Joon…’

‘Like what Jimin?’

‘Mudbloods.... And Grimbloods,’

Namjoon sighed to himself. Grim blood was the counter word for mudblood, used by people to address children of death eaters. To say they were tainted forever by the atrocious sins of their families and that no matter what, they would turn out to be just like their parents, evil. But Jimin’s family was not even involved in the war… and his brother was an auror in training, about to dedicate his life to serving the people and protecting them. Jimin didn’t deserve this name calling as much as Namjoon didn’t deserve being called a mudblood 2 years ago.

Namjoon put an arm around him, taking him further into the shop, ‘I’m sorry,’ he apologised on his house’s behalf.

‘You don’t have to be Namjoon,’ Jimin smiled. ‘Let’s… not talk about this anymore,’ he shook his head and looked at the rainbow colored sweets in the shop. ‘Let me see, what should I buy… should I get some Every Flavour Beans? We’re almost out of those. Oh wow, Jungkook got that from Zonkos?’ he asked, watching the Ravenclaw boy stuff his entire ‘infinity bag’ with sweets. He walked over and handed the entire bag to Emina who took it with the most surprised look on her face.

‘Oooh what’s this?’ Jungkook’s eyes fell on a brilliantly blue colored lollipop that seemed to sparkle in the light.

‘Blueberry blast,’ Jin said, picking one out for him. ‘It’s good, try it,’

Jin and Namjoon looked at each other, realising that they were starting to look after and watch out for their younger friends. They had indeed grown up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read all of your comments and I haven't gotten around to replying to them yet, but believe me, each of your comments mean so so much to me! They motivate me to keep going and make me so happy to read! To know that people are reading is what pushed me forward so thank you for taking some time out for it! I love you all! <3 I'll reply to the comments as soon as I can!


	4. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NamJin start their 5th year at Hogwarts, also known as the dread OWLs year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:
> 
> Angst  
One of them faces family problems, that includes one homophobic parent.  
NamJin being idiots  
Namjoon being an even bigger idiot.
> 
> But in all fairness, they're 16 year olds. They are bound to make some mistakes and be confused about their feelings and not know how to act on them so, just have fun reading their messy lives!
> 
> I've included some mood music for those who like soundtracks to what they're reading. For me, it really helps me complete the visuals and mood. Sleeping At Last's music is just meant for NamJin!

_Mood Music (Open in new tab) [Sleeping At Last - The Ink From Books](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WuMqpd7ciV0)_

‘Here we are,’ Namjoon said, stepping down on the platform of 9 ¾ from the Hogwarts Express. He turned back to Jin who stepped down as well, his owl’s cage balancing on top of his trunk.

‘You know you can come see me during the summer?’ Namjoon said to him. ‘It’ll be fun,’

‘Maybe I’ll visit,’ Jin said. ‘My parents… they get slightly worried if I want to visit purely muggle locations… as if I’m going to set some magic off and get expelled from Hogwarts,’ he shook his head. ‘You can come over to my house though!’

Namjoon considered it for a moment and then frowned slightly. ‘How does one get to your house? The location you mentioned to me in your letters last year is nowhere on any map!’

‘Oh! Is that so? I see it on all maps!’

‘Are muggle and wizarding maps different then?’ Namjoon wondered. ‘Must be because wizard dwellings have to be hidden,’

‘Well then, next holiday tell your parents you’re spending a few days with me first,’ Jin said. ‘That way I can bring you to my home and then take you to yours later!’

‘Yeah, that sounds like a good plan,’ Namjoon smiled and Jin felt that fuzziness he had been feeling through the past year. Namjoon squeezed Jin’s arm and when the contact broke, it was clear to Jin that he was longing for it again. Somehow when Joon is holding him, it just feels… complete, like it’s meant to be. Jin’s suspicions about himself and his feelings were just accelerating. 

That night, the suspicions were confirmed. Jin had a hearty dinner, his mother always prepared a feast whenever he returned home. He entered his comfortable and luxurious room and crashed on the bed. When Jin closed his eyes, he wished he could hear Namjoon talk. He had grown so used to Namjoon’s presence, more than the presence of their other two roommates. 

Jin rolled to the side, looking out of the window, wondering what Namjoon must be doing, wondering if Namjoon was missing him too. 

It made no sense to Jin. Made no sense why he was missing him so much, why if he had him in front of his eyes right now, he would like to hug him, why he wanted to feel Namjoon’s beautiful hands hold him. It made no sense, unless Jin indeed had feelings for Namjoon.

The boy sat up in a jolt, feeling his heart race for a few moments until he took in deep breaths and tried to calm it down. 

He had feelings for Namjoon. Jin had a big fat crush on his best friend. 

He fell back on the bed with a thump, eyes still wide open. What was he to do now? Does Namjoon feel the same as he does? Had he given him any signs? Jin scrunched his eyes shut, hoping he gets some hint from his seeing abilities, a glimpse into Namjoon’s feelings but all he got in return were images of Namjoon smiling till his dimples deepened and how handsome he looked when he came out of the shower with his towel dried hair. 

Jin audibly grunted, frustrated that Namjoon was clouding all his other senses. How was he to figure out anything this way! 

*

‘Summer classes?’ Namjoon asked as he slurped in his ramen noodles. 

‘Yeah,’ his father nodded as he did the dishes. ‘I mean, I know you have magic at your disposal, but… just thought you’ll enjoy learning some non magic things too. It’s the last month of your holidays so if you’re bored of sitting at home you can join this class,’

‘Of course,’ Namjoon nodded. ‘The muggle part of the world is still where I belong. What is the class for?’

‘You’re mom mentioned you wanted to learn music,’ the father said. ‘But back then, we didn’t think you should stray from your studies. You’re getting good grades in all your magical subjects so, we wondered if you’d like to pursue music in your holidays,’

Namjoon’s face lit up, the smile coming back. His father handed him a black and purple brochure of a small music academy in the neighbourhood where you could enroll for your choice of musical style or instrument.

As soon as he was done with his late breakfast, Namjoon took his bicycle and headed to the address mentioned in the brochure. 

Three week had passed and Namjoon was already everyone’s favourite student. He was progressing steadily at the guitar and practiced for hours, even if the tip of his fingers turned hard and red, skin about to break.

‘You’re a prodigy,’ his classmate Luke said to him. The boy was Namjoon’s age, with beautiful dark locks that fell in waves around his face. When Namjoon had first seen him sitting by himself in the white walled class, adjusting the strings of his cedar wood guitar, he had felt slightly flushed at how good looking this boy is. And since then, every time Luke would look in Namjoon’s direction with a small smile and charming blue eyes, Namjoon would feel his cheeks flush again.

And now, at the compliment (which seems to be getting more frequent over the week) Namjoon smiled shyly again. ‘Prodigy is too big a word for it. I’ve just started to learn,’

‘The way you’re working hard is… inspiring,’ Luke said. ‘This is my second attempt at trying to learn the guitar,’

‘Ah! No wonder, I had a feeling you know about music,’ Namjoon said and Luke looked at him with confused eyes. ‘I mean, when I first saw you, you were handling your guitar like you knew every part of it. You even helped me and the others tune our strings. And… you understand all the theory so quickly,’

Luke smiled softly and nodded, ‘Yeah, apart from how to move my fingers on the fretboard, I remembered everything else from my previous classes,’ and both laughed together, a warm tinkling of mirth.

‘But I mean it,’ Luke got back to his first comment, ‘You have a gift. I could hear you trying to form a tune, and I think some of it sounded nice,’

The dimples get deeper on Namjoon’s cheeks and he felt a ghost touch, remembering how Jin would poke his dimples everytime he smiled widely. He looked at the strings on his guitar, wondering if Jin knew any instrument. He knew Jin had a lovely singing voice even though the older didn’t sing too often. 

‘Ah, I’m sorry, I’m keeping you from practicing,’ Luke said next to him. ‘I’ll let you get back to it,’

‘No, I- I’m just,’ Namjoon looked at Luke, ‘You finding my broken tunes as something good, it’s a bit unreal for me. I’ve never learnt music before while you’re so much more experienced. I was slightly,’ Namjoon scratches the back of his head. ‘Slightly intimidated by your knowledge when we first met,’

Luke chuckled, placing his hand on the fretboard of Namjoon’s guitar, ‘This is music, and you have a gift for it. There doesn’t need to be the logic of experience or knowledge behind it. But I should let you practice, I know how focused you are,’ he smiled and walked back to his seat. 

When the class ended and Namjoon kept his music sheets back in his bag, Luke walked by again, his guitar hanging on his shoulder inside it’s cover, ‘Are you hungry after all the practice? I am absolutely starving. And, I’d be happy to grab a bite with a fellow Grey Divisions fan,’ 

Namjoon looked at him in surprise and looked down at the album peeking from his bag, ‘You’re a fan too? I thought no one else listens to them!’

‘I thought the same,’ Luke chuckled. ‘So if you’re up for it…?’

‘Sure!’ Namjoon smiled and both left together to the nearest cafe. 

This became a more frequent routine. Over their sixth and last week of classes. Namjoon and Luke would often leave together, grab their favourite burger at the last remaining branches of Wimpy’s. And everytime Namjoon would bite into his burger, he would wonder if he could bring Jin here one day. Would he like to try the muggle fast foods? His best friend loved food and trying out new delicacies. He would love to see Jin go wide eyed at the neon signs and soda dispenser. 

‘What’s making you smile?’ Luke asked him, blue eyes looking at him curiously. Namjoon thought the way his black locks fell around those light eyes was beautiful. Their knees bumped together below the table.

‘Oh, nothing,’ Namjoon’s neck turned red. ‘Just thinking about school,’

‘Oh yeah, you said you study at a boarding school. Where’s it again?’

‘Quite far. It’s in East Asia, I can’t even find the name of that town on a map!’

The alarm on Luke’s digital watch beeped and the boy sighed. 

‘I forgot I have to be home early today. There’s a dinner with my grandparents,’ he slightly shook his head but had a smile on his face. ‘But before I go,’ he dug his hands into his bag and retrieved something like two tickets, ‘The Grey Division is having a concert this weekend. And I thought you’d like to go too?’

Namjoon looked at the tickets with wide eyes and then grinned in excitement, ‘Of course!!’

‘Great!’ Luke smiled charmingly, the corners of his eyes crinkling. ‘It’s a date then?’

‘Yeah-‘ Namjoon said with a smile and let the panic come on his face only after Luke had waved at him and turned to the door. 

A date? He had landed himself on a date? With none other than the gorgeous guy from his music classes? 

Should he have said no? But was he opposed to this? There was no doubt that he found Luke quite attractive, and he was such a sweet guy, helping him and the others. And though Namjoon’s mind hadn’t gone to the level of dating Luke, he certainly did have a small crush on him because of how knowledgeable he was. 

He returned home, head low in deep thought to be greeted by Owlbus screeching and leaving a letter on his lap and flying away quickly. Usually Jin’s owl would stay for a snack or to rest a while but not today. 

Namjoon looked at the envelope, it wasn’t even sealed properly. Jin hadn’t written to him in a few days and he wondered what was happening at his end. He rushed up to his room, ignoring the calls from his mother to have dinner and sat on his bed, opening the letter hastily. 

_Mood Music (Open in new tab) [Sleeping At Last - Transformations](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLu7u16Beso)_

The letter didn’t contain many words, and seemed to have been written in a hurry and Namjoon’s eyes widened as he read it. 

Jin had tried to run away from home on his broomstick but failed and almost had a fatal accident. His parents, particularly his father was quite angry with him and Namjoon may not receive frequent letters anymore. Jin said he would try and write when possible, because he was grounded as of now and his father won’t be too happy if he read any of his letters full of angry rants.

Whatever light heartedness Namjoon had been feeling throughout the day just vanished and was replaced by a deep worry for Jin. Was he alright? He didn’t mention if he got injured. Namjoon hoped he was eating well, he hated when Jin didn’t eat out of stress and worry. He wished he could apparate in Jin’s room and provide him some comfort but he wasn’t even sure if he should write a reply back. What if that angers his father more? 

Namjoon grabbed the orange teddy plushie his cousin had gifted him many years ago. Some of the old school boys teased him that he still kept some of these around the room, but when Jin had seen a little plushie stuffed in Namjoon’s luggage in the second year, he had called it cute, asking Namjoon if he could get one for him too. It hurt Namjoon’s chest to know that Jin was in pain right now and he couldn’t do anything about it. He lay down on the bed, hugging the plushie and curling his body in, Jin’s letter clutched tight in his fist.

*

Owlbus returned late at night. Jin had left a window open and the bird flew in, flapping his wings loudly.

‘Hush! Owlbus! No one should know you left!’ Jin hissed at the bird. Owlbus paid him no mind and started to nibble on the food kept for him at his perch.

Jin lay flat on his back on the plush bed, staring at the gold gilded ceiling. A pattern of lines formed on it from the shadow of the window panes. Jin looked to the bedside table, where a souvenir from his trip to the beach lay - a small mirror framed within sea shells. He had been so excited about this trip and it was going so well for the first week. Until he and his father started arguing and his mother begged to cut the trip short.

‘You saw Namjoon huh…’ Jin asked the bird. ‘How lucky…’

His fingers ran on the sea shells and he noticed his reflection- eyes swollen from crying, nose and cheeks red. He wondered what would Namjoon’s reaction be on reading the letter. And suddenly, it was as if he could see him. He saw Namjoon curled up on a bed in a blue walled bedroom. It was a small room, the solar system hung on the ceiling and an entire wall was lined with books. There was a window behind the bed and posters of people Jin didn’t recognise to the side. Namjoon was hugging something like a toy and Jin saw him grasping the letter in his hand. The door opened in that moment and a woman walked in. She sat beside Namjoon, stroking his hair and asking something in a soft voice. Namjoon seemed to be asleep, Jin noticed that from the way his eyebrows contorted at the voice of his mother. 

‘Joon?’ Seokjin called out and suddenly Namjoon woke up, looking wide eyed at what was in front of him - a mirror. And Jin felt like Namjoon saw him.

But at the same time Jin heard a knock on his bedroom door and his own mother entered, carrying some dinner in hand.

*

‘What’s the matter Joonie?’ Namjoon’s mother asked, stroking the back of his blonde head. The boy was staring hard at the mirror. He was sure he saw Jin there. He even got off the bed and walked towards the reflecting glass, touching the surface, but there was nothing. Maybe he was dreaming. He had fallen asleep thinking of Jin… it would make sense.

‘What’s gotten you so upset?’ his mother asked, ‘You didn’t even come for dinner.

‘It’s nothing…’ Namjoon shook his head.

‘You don’t share much with me nowadays,’ his mother said. ‘I think the time has come that I accept you’re a teenager,’

‘Mom! Don’t start with that right now,’

‘I’m sorry,’ she held her hand out, ‘I was just trying to lighten the mood! Would you come eat something? For me?’

Namjoon sighed, taking her hand and pulling her up before they headed down to eat.

‘You’ve been coming later than usual from your music classes,’ his mother said. ‘Don’t practice so much that you stop having fun,’

‘Oh… that… Um, I stop practice at 5,’

‘Then how come you come home after 6?’

‘I and this friend from class… we just go and grab a bite because we’re so hungry after class,’

‘Ah! Yeah, you must be famished!’

‘Speaking of which, I’m going to a concert with him this weekend,’

‘Oh! Which band?’

‘The Grey Division?’ 

His mother gave him a look because that wasn’t her choice of music.

‘Well, alright, have fun, but he back home before midnight, I mean it,’ she gave him a stern gaze.

*

Jin jumped up at the arrival of his mother.

‘Don’t be so scared, it’s me, not your father,’ she said, bringing the tray of food towards him. ‘Eat up will you? You know I can’t stand to see you go hungry to bed,’

‘I don’t want it,’ Jin pouted, looking away from the food. 

‘Jin,’ his mother placed a hand on his knee. ‘I’m sorry about how your father is being, but he’s not totally wrong,’

‘Really?’ Jin glanced at her and looked away, ‘You too? This is why I wanted to runaway,’

‘Please don’t ever do that again! My heart jumped out when I heard you fell off the broom!’

‘Mum please can I be left alone now? My appetite is dead,’ he turned away from her and pulled the blanket over himself. His mother sighed, stroking his shoulder twice and set the food on the bedside table, along with the sea shelled mirror that was lying on the bed. She got off the bed and walked towards the door, ‘Please eat something Jinnie,’ and she left him.

In the morning, she came to find that the food was untouched. Jin was in the bathroom, taking longer than usual so that he wouldn’t have to see anyone. If his father Kim Hyunseok was stubborn, Jin had inherited every last bit of it. 

Jin sat huddled in the bathtub, knees drawn to his chest. The fourth year results had flown in during the last few days of his vacation at the beach. And that’s what started the whole argument. Jin didn’t score well in Transfiguration and Divination. 

He could understand their anger to some extent, Jin had been a good student, scoring well in all subjects. But the subjects also got more complex as the years progressed. Third year was when the stress began with added subjects and in fourth year, it went up a notch, except maybe Jin’s efforts didn’t go up along with that. He should’ve worked harder for Transfiguration… but Divination? Jin didn’t study for it on purpose. Whenever it came to that subject, he had a love and hate relationship with it. He didn’t need Divination, not when he was naturally gifted to _ See. _

But his father… he considered prophesying to be a con artist’s job yet when Jin didn’t score well in a subject that he considered below their status, he was scolded for it?

In another week, his OWL year will start and that’s why they were being so hard on him. His father expected him to getting nothing below Exceeds Expectations, along with a prefect’s position as he had been and his grandparents before him. It was too much… especially when Jin knew he can never be the top student in his year or house.

*

The night of the concert arrived rather soon and Namjoon feels the panic return to him. Luke had been capable of making him nervous and shy since the beginning so Namjoon really did not know what to expect from tonight. Why was he even going in the first place? That question would often pop up in his mind, though the biggest reason was that he wasn’t going to pass on an opportunity to see one of his favourite bands, and he genuinely enjoyed Luke’s company. But was this a date? Namjoon’s stomach churned with unsureness everytime he thought of that.

It took awhile for him to pick out his final outfit and he just decides to keep it casual, until his mother throws one of his black faux leather jackets on him.

‘What did you buy that for? You’ve never worn it once in your life! And it’s going to get cold, that light sweater won’t hold,’

‘Ok mom!’ Namjoon resisted rolling his eyes and quickly dashed out of his house before his mother decided to cover him up further.

The moment he saw Luke at their regular cafe, he was greeted with an excited smile that made Luke’s eyes turn into a crescent shape. They caught the bus together, talking about what songs they were most excited to hear. Soon they arrived to their destination. The concert venue had a kind of energy Namjoon had never experienced in his life. Everything was an entirely new experience for him, the pink and purple strobe lights, the big screen, the ear deafening cheers and of course, seeing the musicians who had inspired him in so many ways right in front of his eyes, hearing them live, there were moments where Namjoon wondered if he was dreaming. There was even a moment where the lead singer directly looked at Namjoon screaming to the lyrics and gave him a thumbs up and the boy felt he could faint right here and now except he wanted to stay awake for the rest of the concert.

During one of the ballads, the audience raised their arms up to wave to the music and Luke ended up holding Namjoon’s hand as they swayed from one side to the other. The beautiful song reminded Namjoon of Jin, and he really wished he could bring Jin here, let him have this wonderful experience so that he would forget all his problems.

Once the concert ended (after an encore of the last song) the band gave a short speech and exited out of the stage. The crowd started to move away and Luke grasped on to Namjoon’s arm as the crowd pressed on them.

‘Wow, I’m surprised by how many people showed up,’ Namjoon said. ‘I literally haven’t met another soul who knows of them,’

‘Me neither,’ Luke said. ‘That’s why I was so happy to find out that you were a fan too. Guess we have good taste,’ the hand went lower, clasping onto Namjoon’s thumb and getting enclosed in his palm. ‘I had the best time,’

‘M-Me too,’ Namjoon nodded shyly. Ok so this was a date. Had he misled Luke? The boy had been pretty clear from the beginning, and Namjoon had been a confused, conflicted soul.

‘I had the best time tonight,’ Luke said but Namjoon wasn’t listening, he was lost in his inner conflict. ‘Joon? Namjoon?’

‘Huh?’ Namjoon looked up to Luke’s face. Luke’s eyes were kind and for the first time, he looked slightly nervous.

‘Sorry,’ Namjoon said. ‘I spaced out for a moment,’

‘You tend to do that,’ Luke chuckled. They reached the bus stop to get their ride back home. ‘What happened? What were you thinking about,’

‘Umm… it’s just, one of my friends is not going through a good time, so that worries me every now and then,’

‘Oh… Sorry to hear that. Is this a friend from school?’

‘Yeah… he… he’s my housemate,’

‘Well, maybe you could meet him? Talking with a friend always helps,’

‘I can’t… my school is far away, and so is he,’

‘Oh…’ Luke noticed the way Namjoon’s face fell, ‘I see. You care a lot about this friend huh?’

Namjoon shrugged, dimples showing slightly and their bus arrived. Both boarded, taking a seat at the back.

‘He may be going through a tough time, but he is lucky to have you caring for him so much,’

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring this up when we’re supposed to be having a fun time,’

‘Stop apologizing,’ Luke kept a soft hand on Namjoon’s knee. ‘It’s alright, sometimes some things bog us down. Trying to keep it away from our minds also builds pressure doesn’t it,’

‘Yeah it does,’ Namjoon said and then looked at Luke, ‘You’re… You really understand a lot,’

Luke laughed and shook his head as the bus sped further on to London’s night streets. When they reach their stop, it was time to part ways.

‘So, your school starts soon huh?’ Luke asked him, trying to prolong their time together.

‘Yeah, in a week!’ 

‘So… how can I contact you there? Is there a telephone?’

‘Oh… yeah about that…’ Namjoon suddenly looked sheepish. ‘Luke… will you forgive me for what I’m about to say?’

Namjoon saw the nervousness creep back into Luke’s face but the boy nodded with a slight smile.

‘So, my school is really far away… and they don’t have any conventional ways of communication,’

‘Oh… I see,’ Luke’s eyes turned down.

‘I swear I’m not making this up,’

‘I believe you,’ Luke chuckled lightly. ‘I don’t think you can lie very well,’

‘I really enjoyed this summer because of your company, from the music classes to the concert tonight,’ Namjoon said.

Luke looked up to him, ‘Did you really?’

‘I did, really. I’ve told you this before too but I want to say it again. You’re incredible! You’re talented, kind and so wise. How could anyone not enjoy your company! But, it’s time for me to go back. And… maybe this is the end,’

Luke certainly looked hurt, but maybe it wasn’t directed towards Namjoon. 

‘I wish we had more time,’ Luke said, hand going to wrap around Namjoon’s wrist. ‘I hope this far away school of yours is amazing and worth it,’ he chuckled. 

‘It is… it’s a wonderful place. Sometimes I feel I belong there more than I belong here,’

‘With your friends,’ Luke said and Namjoon felt like that carried more meaning than just those words. ‘Well, I hope your year goes well,’

‘I hope yours goes great too, I will miss you Luke,’

Luke bent forward, planting a gentle kiss on the corner of Namjoon’s lips. ‘I’ll miss you too,’ He squeezed Namjoon’s wrist once and then turned around with a wistful smile, walking towards his home. He didn’t look back.

Namjoon stood there for a few moments, trying to gather the whirlwind of feelings. He hoped he didn’t hurt Luke too much, that thought troubled him. But maybe this was the best way, because it was true, Namjoon didn’t really belong here. He belonged in Hogwarts, in his crimson Gryffindor common room, with Jin.

The night before their fifth year started, Namjoon received another letter from Jin, with aggressive crossed-out words and ink stains that fell when his hand must have shook with whatever he was feeling as he wrote. He wrote about his unsatisfactory grades and how he wished he had never been born with the power to _ See. _Both couldn’t wait to meet each other again.

They finally found each other on the Hogwarts Express, on two ends of the train corridor.

‘Jin!’ Namjoon paused on pushing his luggage through the compartment corridor and just stood there, looking at him. Jin walked closer, tugging his trunk and birdcage with him. He stood speechless too. Speechless but immensely relieved to be in Namjoon’s company again.

‘How are you?’ Namjoon asked. His hand went up to cup a side of Jin’s cheek. He had lost some weight. ‘Are you eating well?’

Jin looked like he was about to cry out of relief, as he slightly pushed his face into Namjoon’s comforting palm.

‘Kim, the corridor isn’t your private space,’ they heard an annoyed voice and looked behind to find Min Yoongi, giving them the most fed up look ever. ‘Move it will you! Or do you need me to run you over with my trunk?’

‘Oh look it’s Yoongle Boongle,’ Hoseok joined in, tagging along Vanessa Turner by the arm, Min Yoongi’s rumoured girlfriend. 

‘I swear Jung Hoseok if you call me that one more time you’ll be really sorry,’

‘Hush now Min,’ Vanessa rolled her blue eyes and slightly pushed at Yoongi’s chest. ‘Let Hobi be,’

Yoongi’s eyebrows arched high at how Vanessa addressed Hoseok by his nickname.

‘Yeah alright. I’m leaving. You spend your trip with him, just leave me out of it,’ And he pushed from Jin’s side and walked away with his trunk. Vanessa laughed, said she should probably go make up with him and bid Hoseok goodbye.

‘Aaah!’ They heard a yell and saw Jungkook walking towards them, head looking back at someone as he rubbed the tip of his nose with his two fingers. ‘She actually burned me! What kind of a monster is she!’ and he walked into the compartment that Namjoon had opened earlier. And shortly afterwards, Laura Dracwyn stormed by, looking extremely angry. Through all of this, NamJin just looked from one friend to the other and then at each other. From now on, privacy was a luxury to them. 

‘So, are you eating well?’ Namjoon asked again. 

‘Yeah I-’

‘Woaaah!’ Another voice interrupted them and they turned again to find Jimin, looking at both of them wide eyed.

‘Hey Jimin,’ they greeted the younger boy who seemed to be looking at them from top to bottom.

‘How much did you two grow over the summer?’ Jimin asked them and then measured himself with them. ‘Did you grow over a foot or something!’

Both the Gryffindors were awkwardly speechless. 

‘Mr. Jimin, drink your banana milk or you’ll remain tiny,’ Jungkook sniggered from inside and Jimin pushed through the propped open door too, launching on Jungkook. 

‘Who you calling tiny! I beat you in a fist fight!’

Jin and Namjoon looked from the messy fight towards each other and just sighed. Maybe they’ll have to wait to have their soul to soul talk.

*

Fifth year started with the buzz of OWLs. Each professor began their first class of the year with what OWL grades would be acceptable by them for admission to NEWT level classes next year. They explained the year plan of syllabus, practice tests and finally the OWLs. 

The evening of the first day, one of the Gryffindor prefects, Bill Weasley came to where Namjoon and Seokjin were finishing some first day assignments by the fireplace. When he approached them, both the fifth year’s anticipated the same thing, and their doubts were confirmed when they saw the red prefect badge in the 7th year’s hand. 

‘Here is the official notice from McGonagall,’ Jin watched Bill hand a sheet of rolled parchment to Namjoon… and his heart fell a bit. 

‘Congratulations prefect Namjoon!’ Bill smiled handsomely at the boy. Namjoon’s eyes turned wide and he hopped once out of excitement, taking the badge and looking at it with reverence. 

‘Meet McGonagall tomorrow morning, along with Alberta Reed. You two work as a team now. I think you already know what the duties are, but I’m here for another year to help you out!’

‘Thank you so much Bill!’ Namjoon grinned widely. He looked at Jin who was smiling at him as well, but it was as if Namjoon could read his eyes. His eyebrows contorted and he asked his friend, ‘Jin… tell me what’s wrong?’

‘What!’ Jin chuckled. ‘What can be wrong! Nothing’s wrong, I’m so proud of you Joonie!’ He clapped the boy’s back and noticed Namjoon was getting stronger and broader. ‘Let’s head to dinner? I’m starving,’

But when they reached the Great Hall, Jin realised that was a bad idea because an excited Emina Carter ran towards them, shining her own blue prefect badge at them.

‘I made it! I made it!’ She jumped. ‘Now I have to power to make Jungkook obey me!’

‘I knew you’d get it,’ Namjoon ruffled her hair. 

‘Yeah! Of course you would! You’re the smartest student in the whole school!’ Jin ruffled her hair too, just to lovingly annoy her. But inside, he felt his stomach churn… not out of jealousy, heck he was so proud and so happy for the two of them. And even he knew he doesn’t deserve the prefect position when you have someone like Namjoon in the house. But he was dreading about how he was going to convey this news to his parents. They expected… no, they were sure Jin would become prefect this year. But instead, his muggle born friend who is father thinks Jin depends on too much has gotten the prefect’s position. First his grades dropped and now this. Why was he becoming so… worthless? He was probably going to be the first in his family to not be a school prefect, the hopes of Head Boy can be forgotten now.

But he kept it to himself. He was not going to let this affect Namjoon’s happiness, not after he could see first hand how hard working the boy was.

*

Their group of friends had grown closer with the years. The Gryffindors regularly met the others in their East wing clubroom to catch up on their summer adventures. And finally, Namjoon was made to fess up about the concert he went to, and with _ whom. _

‘A boyfriend?’ Jin’s head snapped in his roommate’s direction the moment the word awkwardly left the latter’s lips.

Namjoon gave his shy, dimpled smile, eyes on his feet and hand rubbing the back of his neck. ‘Ah man, I’m already regretting sharing this,’

‘No no! Tell us more!’ Jimin was in Namjoon’s face, clutching his forearm and tugging him. ‘We want to know everything!’

‘Gross,’ Jungkook sipped on his banana milk. ‘I don’t want to know everything. Please keep all the mushy romantic information to yourself,’

‘Oh no no, please spill it,’ Emina folded her legs on the sofa and sat up straight. ‘Spill everything, even the dirty secrets,’

Namjoon looked at her in shock, ‘What do you mean, I didn’t do anything-’

‘So you didn’t even kiss?’ Emina looked at him in disbelief. ‘I don’t buy that. You’re a teddy bear romantic Namjoon,’

‘Well…’ Namjoon gave a dry chuckle. ‘It wasn’t a kiss, more like a peck,’

Jin felt his insides twist.

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Emina said. ‘You’re giving really ambiguous answers here,’

‘What’s the difference between a peck and a kiss?’ 12 year old Taehyung voiced his first sexual question and everyone looked at him.

Hoseok whispered in Jimin’s ear, ‘The absence of the tongue.’ He and Jimin burst out laughing while Jungkook looked around the room with big eyes.

‘C’mon Jungkookie, tell us the difference between a peck and kiss,’ Hoseok nudged him.

‘I do not know what you are talking about,’ Jungkook scooted closer to Taehyung, who seemed a bit lost as well.

‘Can you stop spoiling the kids?’ Namjoon pointed at them.

‘Kids?’ Emina raised her eyebrows. ‘Don’t let this Jungkook fool you. He’s turning into a perv just like Hobi. He’s acting too innocent in front of you Joonie. Yeah that’s right,’ she looked back and Jungkook who was gaping at her, ‘I heard all the jokes you and Hobi were laughing about yesterday,’

‘Hobi started it!’ Jungkook pointed at the Hufflepuff.

‘Guys guys,’ Jimin brought their attention back. ‘We are missing the main point of this discussion. Namjoon’s new boyfriend,’ he pointed at the embarrassed Gryffindor.

Jin had been silent throughout. His mouth felt dry as sand. He didn’t want to be here, he didn’t want to listen to this. It was torture to his ears. Yet he was curious. He wanted to know how much his boy meant to Namjoon. The tall Gryffindor sat across Jin, the dimples in his smile showing in a way that Jin was starting to feel weak in the knees… but at the same time he felt a weight in his stomach because that smile… that gorgeous, heart fluttering smile, was for someone else?

‘Well, that’s it,’ Namjoon said. ‘We went for that concert which and… before I left, I told him its best we don’t expect too much from this and part ways,’

‘What-What do you mean?’ Jin gave a dry chuckle.

‘I mean… we hung out for the summer. We had a good time but, I guess that’s it. I don’t see how it will continue over just letters,’

‘Oh…’ Jin’s face was trying it’s best to hold up the happy facade. ‘What was he like?’

‘He was a good listener so it was fun hanging out. We could talk about so many things. And of course, we bonded over music,’

‘Well,’ Emina added, ‘if you guys have a lot in common then I’m sure the relationship can sustain over letters,’

‘I don’t know,’ Namjoon shrugged, ‘I won’t be there for so many months, I can’t keep him tied to me like this,’

Jimin chimed in, always the advocate of ‘one true love’. ‘But then are you just gonna let it slip away? It wasn’t special to you?’

Jin tried to distract himself before he could speak something he would regret. He wrote his assignment rather harshly on his parchment and at one point the nib of the quill scratched the parchment and broke.

‘Dammit,’ Jin muttered to himself, chucking the quill to the side. That’s it. He can’t listen more about how awesome Namjoon’s summer was. The fun dates he went on, grabbing ice cream, practicing guitar in a cozy classroom for hours, attending some muggle concert. He did not want to know that Namjoon had all that fun with another guy… a guy Jin would never be able to compare. Because that guy was from the other life of Namjoon, the muggle life.

This was his own fault wasn’t it? He hadn’t told Namjoon about his feelings. And how could he? When he’s not spoken it out loud to anyone? Heaven’s forbid if, by some chance the word reached his father… he would be disowned before anyone could say blimey. The heir to the Kim legacy prefers the same sex? How would the pure bloodline ever continue? This was absolutely taboo, they’d rather have him marry a muggle... or worse, a squib.

But what could he do? Was there a way out? It had been a few months since Jin had started to realize his feelings for Namjoon. He didn’t know when it exactly started… could one put a tab on these things? Maybe not. All Jin knew was, from wanting to spend all his time with Namjoon, he started to get a fluttery feeling whenever he saw those dimples on the other’s face. He loved the scent of pine that Namjoon always smelled of. He loved it so much that he wouldn’t mind hugging Namjoon for hours. No one else made him feel this way. He wanted to be the reason for Namjoon’s smiles… but he wasn’t, because he was too scared to speak up.

‘Jin, you want some?’ Jungkook passed him the strawberry scones and to the younger’s surprise, Jin shook his head.

‘I’ll see you guys later?’ He feigned his smile again, the smile he used when greeting people at his father’s social events.

‘Sure,’ Emina said, ‘You ok?’

‘Yeah, I just realised I left my Charms notes in my room. I need to get them,’ and he left. But he didn’t go to his room, instead he headed to the great lake and sat on a huge boulder overlooking the vast water body. He closed his burning eyes that were threatening to leak tears and let the cold wind blow over his face.

‘You sure you ok?’ Jin heard Hoseok behind him and slowly turned.

‘Hobi, what are you doing here?’

‘I sensed something was wrong,’ Hoseok walked to the front so he was in level with him. ‘I’m not forcing you to tell me, but if you want to share, you can. You know you can trust me,’

Jin nodded. Hoseok was trustworthy, they had been friends for nearly 8 years now. Still, it was difficult to say it out loud and Hoseok sensed that too.

‘Did Namjoon upset you?’ the younger asked.

‘Not exactly…’ Jin looked away, pretending to gaze at the mountains.

‘Did… his dating news upset you?’

Jin did not answer, but Hoseok understood. He moved closer to sit beside Jin.

‘I’m sorry this happened,’ Hoseok said. ‘There’s really… nothing to be done to make it better. I can’t imagine how it feels to not be open about this,’

‘You’re lucky you don’t have to hide this,’ Jin chuckled, ‘You are indeed fortunate that you can pursue whoever you want to. I wish… I wish my family was like yours,’

‘Jin,’ Hoseok smiled softly. ‘If-if your feelings are strong for him, maybe you should tell him-’

‘It’s not that easy. If people find out I’m… this is so frustrating, I can’t even say it,’

‘I often wondered how you are so good at keeping your thoughts and feelings to yourself,’ Hoseok replied. ‘But… maybe, something will work out? In the future?’

Jin shook his head. ‘I don’t know…But, thank you for being there,’

‘Of course,’ Hoseok smiled, ‘You know you can always talk to us about it. All of us love you for who you are, including Namjoon. I really do think you should tell him Jin,’

Jin shook his head, ‘I don’t want to share anything with Namjoon, at least not right now because I don’t know what this is. Maybe this is just a passing crush. You know, we are so close, sometimes it happens. It will fade away soon,’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Of course I am!’ Jin was back to being gleeful, at least on the outside. ‘I just don’t want the others to bring up his summer boyfriend again and again, which I’m sure they will because Jimin and Em looked so excited. Hobi, find yourself a boyfriend soon so they focus on you instead! Do it for your friend!’

‘Haha,’ Hoseok laughed nervously. ‘I-I don’t have anyone in mind,’

‘Is that so?’ Jin pouted, ‘Well, I would’ve totally spoiled your boyfriend if there was one,’

Hoseok shook his head, ‘That’ll have to wait I guess. No one’s really interested me so far,’

*

Namjoon had felt Jin was avoiding him. And now he was convinced of it.

First, he walked away from their clubroom. 

Then, in the Great Hall, he was sitting with Bill Weasley and laughing with much vigour at whatever joke Bill’s younger brother Charlie was telling them. He paid no attention to Namjoon who came to sit next to him.

‘Hey Jin,’ Namjoon nudged him. ‘Did you finish McGonagall’s assignment then?’

‘Oh,’ Jin looked to his side, ‘Um, no, not yet, I’ll do it tonight. So Charlie, what did the twins do then?’ And he was back to ignoring Namjoon.

Namjoon pouted, feeling his chest fall into his stomach and he nibbled on the tea cake silently.

Jin didn’t sit there for long.

‘I need to check on my Wiggin Saplings,’ he said to the Weasleys and left for the Herbology Greenhouses. Namjoon watched those broad shoulders walk out of the great doors and wondered if he should follow. What was Jin angry about? Was it the prefect appointment? No… Jin wasn’t like that. But Namjoon was aware of his situation with his family. What else could it be?

‘Hey Joon?’ Bill came to him quietly. ‘Is Jin okay?’

Joon looked wide eyed at him, as he nibbled on the cake and the expression told Bill even he was utterly confused.

‘Well, fifth year isn’t easy. Maybe he’s feeling the pressure,’ Bill said.

‘What made you say that?’ Namjoon asked.

‘I noticed he isn’t really eating… He usually eats so well and does it happily. I noticed he rarely touches his food since a few days,’

Namjoon instantly felt extremely guilty. He had been so caught up in his new prefect duties and assignments… and he didn’t even realise his best friend was neglecting his meals?

‘I’ll talk to him,’ Namjoon said and went to the kitchens with determined steps, only to bump into an elf carrying dishes.

‘Oh! I’m so sorry!’ Namjoon helped the large eared creature up and tried to stake the plates one over the other again.

The elf craned his neck up to see the tall boy, ‘A student? What are you doing here mister?’

‘I…’ Namjoon hesitated. He had never spoken to an elf before. Where they mean like some of the goblins at Gringotts? ‘If you have some strawberry pie, can I take a piece of it? It’s for my friend, he’s not eating much,’

‘Oh…’ the elf crossed his arms, ‘Which kid is this who’s not eating our cooking?’

‘No, it’s not because of your cooking! Jin loves your food! He’s always complimenting each meal! I think he’s not feeling too good so I thought I’ll take him his favourite dessert,’

‘Jin you say? You mean Mister Seokjin?’

Namjoon nodded.

‘Why yes of course! Please take as much of the pie as you want! I know Mister Jin, he comes to help us out at times, he loves cooking with us!’

‘Yeah, he had mentioned that!’ Namjoon remembered and soon he was presented with half a pie.

‘Please tell him Filbert wishes him well and that he’d come cook with us soon!’ the elf smiled with his thin lips, eyes going big and round.

‘Yes of course,’ Namjoon nodded, ‘Thank you so much, Filbert!’

_ Mood Music (Open in new tab) [Sleeping At Last - Hill](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xl1MMUrtz0Y) _

But when Namjoon reached the greenhouse, Jin was nowhere to be found. Sprout told him he had already left after checking on the sapling. Namjoon went back to the castle and headed to the common room, finding out that Jin was in the dorm.

He entered the silent room to find his best friend curled beneath the blankets.

‘Jin?’

No response.

_ He’s probably sleeping. He must be tired. _

Namjoon softly walked to his bed, setting the pie on the bedside table. He sat on the bed but Jin still didn’t stir.

‘It’s your favourite pie,’ Joon whispered. ‘I hope you eat some. Why aren’t you eating well?’ He extended his hand to stroke the dark locks on Jin’s forehead. 

Jin’s beauty had astounded Namjoon from the very beginning. He thought he would get used to it, but he never did. Because Jin seemed to be growing more handsome with each passing year. His skin always glowed, lips always had the loveliest blush that had Namjoon wondering if they felt like soft marshmallows if someone touched them. Even the small details of his were beautiful, like the lashes that lined his closed eyes, the ears that were currently red for some reason.

‘Are you angry with me?’ Namjoon asked, even though he knew Jin was sleeping and won't be giving him a reply. ‘I’m sorry if I upset you… Just tell me what I did, I’ll try and make it right if I can. You know I missed you a lot during the holidays. I wanted you to hear me play the guitar… even though I’m not that good at it. But I’ll practice more. It would be fun if you’re around. And… next summer can we go to a muggle concert? I’d love for you to see one. I know some bands that you would like…’ now he brushed the hair from Jin’s forehead, combing it to the side with his hand. ‘We still haven’t gotten any time to talk… but, you don’t need to be stressed about OWLs. You’re such a smart student Jin, I know you’ll do well, I just know it,’

Jin was still unmoving, just silently breathing in his slumber. Namjoon decided not to push it further and got up from the bed, tugging and adjusting the blanket around him. He looked at Jin’s forehead, a feeling coming over him to peck the top of it.

_ What is the difference between a peck and a kiss? _

Namjoon blinked, eyes glancing at Jin’s lips for a split second and his entire body heated up. Suddenly, his brain didn’t know how to send signals to his legs and he tried to get away like an octopus trying to walk, knocking his knee into the next bed but somehow successfully exiting the room.

Jin opened his eyes when he heard the door shut and couldn’t help but smile, his ears turning even redder, along with his cheeks. He had heard all of it, felt Namjoon’s gentle fingers running through his hair and now nothing could contain the butterflies in his stomach.

  
  
  



	5. Christmas At The Kims Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin and Namjoon continue their uneasy fifth year at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, this has to be my LONGEST break.
> 
> I'm gonna add mood music form now on. The old readers would be used to it, they are instrumental tracks that will add to the mood of the story, if you like that sort of stuff.
> 
> As I started writing this fic again, I've now realised and accepted that this fic is gonna be of NamJin just PINING with agonising slow burn and idiotic angst, along with them giving longing gazes to each other and feeling flutters whenever they touch. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> There's a part 2 coming of their post Hogwarts life.

Namjoon crouched under a pine tree, trying to find the bowtruckle that had run off behind the bark. They were on the banks of the great lake, attending their Care of Magical Creatures class with Professor Kettleburn who had now recovered from his injuries of last year. 

‘Where is that little one,’ Namjoon murmured to himself with deeply furrowed brows as he crawled on the ground and checked below roots and stones. 

‘Looking for this guy?’ He heard Seokjin’s voice and as he looked up from the ground, Namjoon saw him standing with a smile on his face and the green plant-like creature sitting on his palm. 

Seokjin had grown so much taller. Namjoon’s eyes lingered on his shoulders that had grown broad and sharp over the past year. His face looked sharper as well, those milky white cheeks leaned down as Jin approached his later teens. Namjoon would miss how they fluffed up when Jin would eat big mouthfuls of food. 

Jin raised his hands and brought it closer to Namjoon and the Bowtruckle chirped, showing him a red flower with round petals

‘You picked a flower?’ Namjoon carefully took it from the bowtruckle.

‘The bowtruckle did,’ Seokjin lied smoothly. ‘I think this creature has taken a liking to you,’

‘Really!’ Namjoon’s eyes were wide with amazement as he looked at the bowtruckle. ‘No, that’s not possible. How can the bowtruckle just… like me? I’m not a skilled Herbologist-’

Jin pursed his lips, eyebrows frowning at Namjoon’s oblivion and handed the creature to him. ‘I have to go complete my task,’ and he left.

*

‘Namjoon!! Jin!!’

The two Gryffindors heard the urgent voice of Jungkook and footsteps rushing towards their clubroom. Both seniors had been busy scratching away at their respective scrolls of parchment as they wrote the lengthy potions assignment due the next day, but Jungkook’s alarmed voice instantly made both raise their heads towards the door.

Jungkook stormed in, looking furious, his fists clenched at his sides. 

Namjoon immediately put his quill down on the table, ‘Kook what’s wrong?’ 

‘I want those three Slytherins expelled,’ Jungkook nearly yelled. ‘Derreck Rosier, Jeffrey Thomas and Laura Dracwyn. They need to get kicked out of this school!’

At that moment they heard another distant voice growing closer. ‘Jungkook! Jungkook wait!’

Moments later, Taehyung was in the room too, panting slightly from wherever he had come running from. He kept a hand on Jungkook’s shoulder. ‘Jungkook, I told you, nothing happened to me last night. Let it go!’

‘Taehyung what the fuck are you afraid of!’ Jungkook lost all his cool.

‘Hey, language!’ Namjoon said a bit sternly. ‘Tae is still just 12 years old!’

Jungkook bit the inside of his cheek and turned to Namjoon. ‘I’m sure bullying a 12 year old should be a bigger concern than my swearing,’

‘I was not bullied,’ Taehyung said, nearly pleading. ‘Jungkook I beg you, end this right now!’

‘Jin,’ the Ravenclaw now turned to the oldest in the room. ‘I’m pretty sure he’s scared of the Slytherins because they’ve put the fear in him that pure bloods are superior. Well, in that case, you’re a pure blood too, so tell him how ridiculous that is. You hate Dracwyn too! Let’s take some much needed severe action against her tyranny,’

_ [Mood Music (Open in new tab): Ramin Djawadi - Dragonglass](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ymeXiJ3KRAM&ab_channel=WaterTowerMusic) _

Seokjin was looking intently at Taehyung. He had heard what Jungkook said but his focus was mainly on just Taehyung. 

_ He’s lying.  _

Seokjin could sense that. He could sense Taehyung was lying. 

‘Can you all leave me alone with Tae,’ he said. Namjoon looked at him once but didn’t question further. Jin had one of those pensive looks on his faces that Namjoon had now learned to grow familiar to. 

‘C’mon Kook,’ he grabbed the younger’s hand and steered him out of the room. 

‘Tae, come sit would you,’ Jin gestured to the empty chair next to him. 

‘Jin trust me, there’s nothing-‘

‘Please Tae, don’t worry. I won’t do anything that you don’t approve of,’

That seemed to have given some assurance to the boy. He slowly walked forward, taking the seat near Seokjin.

Seokjin looked at Taehyung’s downcast face. ‘Tae, are you afraid of the Slytherins? It’s okay if you are, no shame in admitting it. They are mean and they do violent unfair things. I’ve lived with them for more than four years now. I’ve played Quidditch against them. I’m extremely wary of them too, because I have to be. So tell me, do they scare you?’

‘S-some of them,’ Taehyung said and Seokjin noticed he had started his nervous habit of pulling at his sleeves. 

Jin kept his voice calm and levelled. ‘Okay, who are they?’

‘Actually… Derreck and Jeffrey. And some others… Min Yoongi is scary sometimes,’

‘Did Min do anything to you?’

‘No… but he just… it’s not just me, even his housemates are scared of him,’

‘He never did anything to you?’

Taehyung shook his head.

‘And the other two boys? They’re in your year right?’

The boy slowly nodded, ‘Yes… and they’re… mean to everyone. But they never get caught,’

‘Why’s that?’

Taehyung seemed to be hesitating. 

‘Tae, you can trust me. I won’t tell a soul, I won’t even tell Namjoon,’

‘Actually… well… Laura Dracwyn steps in and… and saves them before they can get into trouble,’

‘So she helps them? She’s bullied you too?’ 

Taehyung was silent. It was too obvious that he was gravely afraid of something from the way his lips stayed pressed shut and wide eyes blinked.

‘She…’ Taehyung’s breaths were caught in his chest. Seokjin realised he needed more assurance.

‘Taehyung, I promise you,’ Jin extended his hand, placing it on Taehyung’s forearm. ‘I won’t-’

Everything blacked out.

It was like Jin’s face had been splashed with ice cold water. He was not in the clubroom anymore, he was in a house, glass shattered everywhere and a child’s scream ringing in his ear. But everything was blurry… 

‘Jin!’ 

He heard Taehyung’s voice in the distance, but where was he? Where was Jin?’

‘Jin can you hear me?! What happened to you?’

Jin saw a dark room now, the blurry face of a dark haired girl with purple eyes. He could smell blood around him, even as his whole body froze with the chill.

‘Jin!’ 

The Gryffindor felt himself being shaken. He tried to shut his eyes, hoping he will go back to reality even though a part of him was dying to stay here, to know what this was all about.

‘JIN!’ Taehyung’s absolutely panicked voice reached and Seokjin pulled himself away, shutting his eyes tight. When he opened them, he saw Taehyung staring at him with wide eyed horror. 

‘Jin?’

‘Tae…’ Seokjin blinked a few times and then raised his hands up to Taehyung’s shoulders, resting them there to calm him down. ‘Tae I’m alright,’

Taehyung exhaled with some relief. ‘What happened to you??’

‘I… It’s nothing serious, don’t worry. I sometimes… see things,’

‘See things? What do you see? Visions?’

‘Something like that…’

Taehyung looked at him with curious brown eyes, ‘What did you see now?’

‘Cold… it was… terribly cold,’

The younger looked confused ‘Cold? You  _ saw _ cold?’

‘I don’t know how else to describe it,’ Jin looked at his own hands that had turned pale. ‘Everything was so blurry. All I know is… it was terribly cold,’ His eyes moved up to Taehyung, ‘What are you not telling me about the Dracwyn girl?’

‘There’s nothing like that Jin,’

‘You know who she is don’t you? You know your mother was about to imprison her mother?’ 

Taehyung’s face turned grimmer, ‘I’m aware,’

‘Knowing how hateful that whole group is, I would be surprised if she doesn’t loathe you for this,’ Seokjin said, trying his best to get to the bottom of this.

‘She must loathe me. Or she isn’t bothered by my existence. But I can deal with that. I mean,’ Taehyung smiled a little, ‘she already focuses her entire energy on hating Jungkook, I’m sure hating a 12 year old along with that does not suit her pride,’ 

Seokjin chuckled, ‘Well, you’re right about that. I’ll talk to Jungkook, tell him to calm down. But… you should be really careful alright? Your mother is a brave and amazing Auror, she put so many death eaters behind bars but that also left many of the children here without parents in their homes. Unfortunately you will have to bear a bit of that burden too…’

Taehyung nodded with understanding. ‘I get it. I’ll be more careful now Jin,’ he smiled at the Gryffindor.

‘Alright then, go, get on with your assignments,’ Seokjin patted his back, urging him to get up. Taehyung did so, giving him a smile and then walking out of the room. 

[ _ Mood Music (Open in new tab): Hans Zimmer - Mind If I Cut In  _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbH1E2R9TOM&ab_channel=Underaredsky)

Once he was out of sight, Seokjin’s smile faltered a little. He stood, feeling like his feet were guiding him on their own and started walking north in the great castle. Only after a while did he realise that he was in the Slytherin side of the castle. 

He had never been here. It was an unspoken rule that no one but a Slytherin was allowed beyond this side of the Great Hall corridor. 

Slytherin house was the smallest in number and Jin could feel this area was quieter, colder. If anyone saw him here, they would instantly recognise him, still he continued walking, passing by portraits, statues of dragons and serpents, down a short flight of wooden stairs and even further into one of the quietest corridors of the castle. 

There was a pathway in front of him, the light dimming until he couldn’t see the end of it from where he stood. He heard some voices behind him and turned sharply. The walled side of the corridor suddenly had an opening and students were walking out, chatting nonchalantly until one of them spotted him standing there. Seokjin was the only student with red lining his robes rather than green.

‘Kim Seokjin?’ The blonde girl asked him. ‘What are you doing here?’

What was he doing here? He didn’t know really. His mind had just decided to bring him here.

‘I’m here to see Park Jimin,’ Seokjin lied confidently.

‘Then wait for him in the Great Hall like everyone else does,’ the girl snarked, which Seokjin did not appreciate one bit.

‘Gwen Osburne is it?’ Seokjin enquired of her and from her expression, Seokjin knew he had guessed her name right. ‘Do not ever assume to tell me what to do. And while you’re here, deliver a message from me to your best friend,’ he walked closer to her. ‘Tell Laura Dracwyn if I see her even within five feet of my friends, I’ll expel each and every one of you. Starting from those two junior boys. She’ll know who I speak of,’

Gwen Osburne’s jaw hardened as she chewed on her inner cheek in fury. She turned sharply and left with loud clanking footsteps.

Another head emerged out of the opening in the wall, ‘Jin is that you??’ Jimin walked out of the common room looking absolutely shocked.

‘Oh, thank god you’re here,’ Seokjin extended his hand and pulled Jimin closer.

‘Jin… you… you shouldn’t be here,’ Jimin said a bit sheepishly. 

‘I understand,’ Seokjin nodded. ‘I actually… got a bit lost, can you believe it,’ he chuckled and then looked towards the darkening side of the corridor. ‘But I’m curious, what’s to that side? A dead end?’

Jimin looked to where Seokjin was looking and shivered slightly, ‘Oh… no, not a dead end. Those are the Slytherin dungeons. They’re unused. It’s always dark and cold in there. It's all empty, no real use for it,’

‘Oh, I see,’ Seokjin nodded.

‘Please don’t think of going there? I think I’m already getting looks from people because you’re here. And they assume you’re here for me,’

‘Right, sorry,’ Seokjin looked visibly guilty. ‘I didn’t… mean to put you in this situation. I’ll leave then, same path that I came from,’

That night when Seokjin lay on his bed to sleep, he drifted to his slumber thinking about those dungeons, and woke up in cold sweat and foggy breaths, he had no idea why.

*

[ _ Mood Music (Open in new tab): Sleeping At Last - Atlantic _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94LH08Y1vfM)

But Seokjin did not have too much time to ponder over his unclear thoughts and visions. It was the OWLs year for him and Namjoon. Which meant double assignments, double tests and every teacher had taken a practice test before the students went home for Christmas. 

‘Kim,’ McGonagall’s quiet voice loomed over the boy as he saw his practice paper being kept on his desk, right below his nose. ‘Is there something you need to talk about?’ 

Seokjin’s eyes fell on the final mark. He had barely passed the test. His score was just enough. Seokjin’s heart tightened seeing that… the turbulence of his personal life was now clearly taking a toll on his academics. 

‘Stay back after class,’ McGonagall said. 

‘Yes professor,’

Jin glanced to the side where Namjoon received his paper too. He had passed… scored well, though from the slight pout in Namjoon’s lips, the boy wasn’t thoroughly satisfied with his own performance. 

‘Anything wrong?’ Seokjin asked.

‘Umm… I mean… when I calculated it in my head, I was hoping for a few more marks. But it’s okay… got to work harder I guess,’

‘All the professors will be grading tough from now on so that we’re prepared for OWLs,’ Emina tried to reassure him from the seat in front. 

‘Yeah,’ Seokjin tried to reassure Namjoon… and maybe himself as well. ‘Don’t be too hard on yourself,’

‘What about you?’ Namjoon asked. ‘How did you do?’

Seokjin held his paper up with a defeated smile. ‘Quite badly I must say,’ and in that moment, he could see the regret on Namjoon’s face at having asked him the score. 

‘Don’t worry Jin! I know for sure you’ll catch up quickly. Like Em said, the grading it much tougher now,’

‘Hmm,’ Seokjin didn’t add anything further and turned to the front. 

When Seokjin stayed back after class, Namjoon gave him a furlong gaze before turning and leaving with Emina. Even after taking a few steps away from the classroom, Namjoon couldn’t get the picture out of his head, of Jin sitting alone on the bench in the empty classroom with slumped shoulders.

‘I hope he’s okay,’ he whispered to Emina.

‘Jin always picks himself up if he falters a little,’ Emina assured him. ‘You know how dedicated he can be. He just… sometimes doesn’t take things too seriously,’

‘It’s not just that,’ Namjoon had a visible pout on his lips now. ‘I feel… I feel he’s become distant. We don’t really talk like we used to. When I come to the common room, he’s not there. By the time we finish our assignments it’s too late in the night,’

‘You are busy with your prefect duties and then there’s our OWLs workload. If you miss him, you should sit down and talk to him,’

‘Yeah but doesn’t he miss me? I think he doesn’t… He hasn’t made any efforts yet,’

Emina rolled her eyes, ‘I’m losing brain cells staying with you two. I have to rush to potions now. And like I said and I know you’re  _ not  _ gonna listen but, TALK.TO.HIM,’

Namjoon stood at the intersection towards the Great Hall and Potions chambers watching Emina go with the rest of Ravenclaw. Christmas holidays were starting tomorrow and Jin had said he may not be going home this time. Namjoon had decided earlier on that he would stay back this year to study. Maybe the holidays were the time for him to sit down with Jin and talk it out.

*

_ [Mood Music (Open in new tab): Sleeping At Last - Flower](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5yNFxDTDxOE&ab_channel=SleepingAtLast-Topic) _

Seokjin sat in front of McGonagall in her office as she went through all his practice tests from other subjects.

‘Are you going home for Christmas Kim?’

‘Umm… yeah, I thought I shouldn’t go but my father…’

‘Your father always throws a grand Christmas party, I’m aware,’ McGonagall nodded slightly. ‘I think you should go, maybe the change in surroundings will help freshen up your mind,’

Seokjin wasn’t so sure of that. The last thing he wanted right now was his overbearing father with friends and relatives enquiring about every aspect of his life.

‘You… haven’t submitted your career form yet?’ McGonagall asked. 

‘Didn’t you say it wasn’t compulsory?’

‘Yes it's not… but, are you still on the same front about it? Did you talk to anyone for any further clarity? Like your parents?’

Seokjin fidgeted slightly and then shook his head. ‘I don’t think I’ll be sure of my career any time soon Professor,’

McGonagall looked at him from over her spectacles. Seokjin knew what she was thinking, that he had a safety net - his renowned father and his family money. Worst case scenario- his father will get him a good job in the ministry. Even worst case scenario - he and his future children can happily live off his family’s money. He was born into fortune, he should consider himself lucky.

That was true. He was born with this rare luck. Sometimes he felt like a prick for still feeling unhappiness.

‘Well I’ll be frank with you Kim, your performance needs to get better, and fast. This was the first practice test, take this as a good alarm to focus and study. And if you are facing any other issues, you can talk to the staff, to your prefects or the Head Boy or Girl. It’s okay to talk about what’s bothering you. We want Hogwarts to be a home for every student,’

Seokjin gave her a polite smile, but he didn’t want to sit here much longer. ‘Thank you professor. I’ll keep that in mind,’

‘Well then, see you after the holidays. Merry Christmas Kim,’

‘Merry Christmas Professor,’

*

[ _ Mood Music (Open in new tab): Sleeping At Last - Missing Letters  _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKpVzAC4aPs&ab_channel=SleepingAtLast-Topic)

That evening, Namjoon sat excitedly on his dorm room bed, waiting for Seokjin to come in. The moments without their other two roommates around was rare and Namjoon was always glad for any opportunity of having an unfiltered time with Seokjin. After a long time both would be heading down for tea together. But when he saw Jin enter, Namjoon’s smile faltered a little.

‘Jin?’ he asked, seeing the boy dressed in outdoorsy robes and an envelope in hand that bore the Hogwarts sigil. ‘What are you dressed up for?’

‘Hey,’ Jin looked at Namjoon, an unknown guilt coming over him. ‘I uh… I’m going home for Christmas,’

‘Oh…’ Now the smile completely faded from Namjoon’s face, but he brought his expression to normal soon. ‘Well… have a fun Christmas then,’

‘Thanks… I know at first I didn’t want to go but my parents won’t take no for an answer,’

His heart was growing heavier by the second, but Namjoon got off the bed and rummaged in his closet for something. A moment later, he walked towards Jin who was now packing for his journey back home.

‘This… this is your birthday gift,’ Namjoon held a small square box. 

Seokjin carefully took it in his hands and opened the lid. Inside was a watch, the one that displayed numbers instead of hands. It was a muggle watch he had seen Namjoon wear last year, the one he was fascinated with.

‘Oh…’ Jin’s eyes were wide, ‘Joon… thank you… so much,’

Namjoon gave him a smile that was slightly tight at the corners. ‘Have fun at your family feast,’

When Jin looked up at Namjoon, the younger didn’t know if he could see Jin’s eyes glistening or was it just the light in the room. But Seokjin hugged him and in those few moments of contact, Namjoon felt his brain shift, like everything was finally right where it’s supposed to be, a sense of completion, of not needing anything more. 

But the feeling slowly dissipated as Seokjin moved away, taking his bag and waving Namjoon goodbye with a ‘Merry Christmas’.

*

_ [Mood Music (Open in new tab): Sleeping At Last - Pacific](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8nafNv9za_U&ab_channel=SleepingAtLast) _

Christmas at the Kim mansion was always an extravagant affair, with Seokjin’s birthday also being in the same month. The feast on 25th was the biggest feast of the year and Seokjin’s massive house was lit in a hundred golden candles with a large christmas tree in the main hall. Pixies floated above it, raining down snow. The entire cream and golden mansion looked like a literal winter wonderland. Holly streamers lined the grand staircase, one of the party planners, a skilled charmist, had charmed ice sculptures of reindeers to move and neigh whenever someone passed them.

Seokjin descended down the stairs in a beautiful white and blue suit to greet the guests. Everyone had brought him various birthday gifts and Jin nervously tucked under his coat sleeve the watch that he had refused to remove from his wrist. He did not want any prying eyes asking why he wore a muggle watch. 

His mother glided from one guest circle to the other in a beautiful rose gold gown, her brown hair done in waves over her shoulders, while his father was talking to the Minister of Magic, both laughing about some Ministerial joke. All of Seokjin’s cousins always told him theirs was a house of beauty. From the architecture, to the decor, to the inhabitants.

When his father spotted him talking to his older cousin brother, he gestured to him to come forward. Seokjin made his way through the circles of guests to be greeted by his father introducing him to a foreign friend of his.

‘Seokjin! Meet Mr. Lee Sangdon. He’s a very close friend of your uncle back in Korea,’

The man was nearly the same age as Seokjin’s father, a few greying hair sprouting at his temples. Seokjin bowed in greeting.

‘And this is his daughter, Haru,’ Seokjin’s father said and now everything clicked in the boy’s mind. ‘Why don’t you keep Haru company? Introduce her to your cousins, escort her to the ballroom?’

Seokjin turned his attention to the girl now. She was probably his age, pretty, like most high borns in their circle with perfectly kept hair and proper smiles. And Jin did the gentlemanly thing of extending his arm for her to take.

‘Don’t worry father, we Kims will make sure Haru has a good time at this party,’ he smiled at Mr. Lee and left after a bow.

‘So, is this your first time in Britain?’ Seokjin asked the girl as both walked to where the rest of the younger crowd was.

‘You don’t remember we’ve met before?’ the girl said with a slight chuckle. She had a sweet voice. ‘Well, I didn’t remember either. But my father said we’ve visited this house when you and I were five years old,’

‘My apologies, I really do not remember,’

‘That’s alright… Seokjin-I can call you Seokjin? That’s the western way isn’t it?’

‘Yes of course. Please, you don’t have to conform to any honorifics if you don’t want to,’

‘I better get used to the western way of speaking. We may be returning for the summer to see more of Europe,’ 

‘Oh!?’ Seokjin looked at her with a slight surprise to which Haru stopped walking and turned to him slightly.

‘Listen… Seokjin, I don’t want to be any kind of an overbearing friend. I mean, I could tell from your change in expression from the moment your father mentioned me, that you too are aware of our parents intentions,’

Seokjin blinked. He had most certainly not expected Lee Haru to catch that millisecond of a shift in his eyes. His lips fumbled trying to apologise but Haru shook her head, waving a hand to dismiss it. 

‘Don’t worry about it,’ she said. ‘You’re not the first one to do so, and… I have done it too. I wasn’t expecting this change to come on my parents overnight. I turn 16 and suddenly all they care about is me being acquainted and friends with every person who’s near my age in our social circles. Is it the same with you two?’

‘You could say so,’ Jin nodded. ‘I try and stay away from it but you can’t avoid it forever,’

‘Yeah… I do that too,’ Haru continued walking, urging Seokjin to move forward. She took one of the champagne flutes from the passing elf, ‘So… please don’t think my intentions or my mind is the same as my parents. I’m just here to have a good time. Not to form alliances, business or otherwise,’

‘I wouldn’t assume that of you,’ Jin smiled at her. ‘Though we must dance a round in the ballroom so that my father stops giving us the big eyes,’ 

‘Well, dancing is fun,’ Haru grinned, squeezing Jin’s arm for a moment. ‘Are you a good dancer?’

‘I don’t know. All I know is, I can follow the beat,’

‘Good, coz I’m a terrible dancer so it’s all resting on your shoulders now,’ she cast a quick glance at Jin’s famously broad shoulders. ‘So what are the drinking rules in this country? Can I get something stronger than champagne or will that have to be sneaked in?’

Seokjin laughed at that, assuring her he’ll get her whichever drink she desires once the initial introductions of the party have died down. As per tradition, there was the Christmas waltz. Seokjin started the dance with Haru, then others joined and Jin changed partners, dancing with some friends, sisters, his mother and some older women. He was used to this, being the host, he needed to tend to every guest, make himself social. He wondered if he would ever be able to call Namjoon to one of these parties. Would he even like being here? Would he dance with him? That will be a sight to behold for his family.

And suddenly Seokjin did not feel all that sociable anymore. He took a drink in hand and excused himself to the open balcony for some fresh air. His father watched him go but didn’t bother him anymore. He had done his duties for the night.

Much later in the night when all the guests had left, Seokjin started to feel hungry again. He made his way to the kitchen but voices from his parent’s bedroom made him halt.

‘Don’t get so excited over nothing Hyunseok,’ he heard his mother from the other side of the rosewood door. ‘This is what you always do. You come too strong on him,’

‘It’s not over nothing Nayoung. Didn’t you see they were having a good time? She made our son laugh. He doesn’t even smile with us anymore,’

‘They’re 16 for god’s sake,’ his mother sounded impatient. ‘Don’t act like you’ll get them married as soon as they’re 18. You know there is no way that is happening,’

Hyunseok scoffed, ‘You’re so dramatic. I’m just saying, Seokjin is young, he’s smart and handsome. All his cousins are dating, and it’s just odd that he’s never even expressed an interest in anyone. Ever. I mean, my first girlfriend was at the age of 14,’

‘This isn’t a competition of who has a girlfriend first,’ Nayoung said. ‘If you know our son at all then you know he’s not easily impressed. And he has his entire life to fall in love. His life has barely even begun! Hyunseok is there something else worrying you? Why are you pushing this on Jin so blatantly?’

‘I just… I want him to do what people his age do… in our circle. He’s always sticking to those friends in Hogwarts who do not fit anywhere into our section of society. His two best friends are Muggle born for god’s sake. I feel like Jin is forgetting his real world being with the Muggle borns for too long. And I honestly feel that Kim Namjoon is holding him back,’

‘Namjoon is a wonderful boy. How in the world is he holding Jin back? Has he tied Jin’s hands?’

‘He is actually Jin’s rival. I know Jin can perform as well as that boy does but he’s not doing so because perhaps he doesn’t want to compete with this…  _ friend.’  _

Jin felt that last word carried an amount of disgust. 

His father continued, ‘Jin is naive. Namjoon is getting the better deal of this friendship. Excelling where Jin should be. And have you seen Jin’s spending habits have changed? He lives like we’re poor. All his gifts and belongings are lying in his room because he wants to fit in with his middle class friends. He doesn’t have to live that way if he’s with our own people,’

‘Stop it Hyunseok. I think you’re misplacing where our son’s happiness lies,’

‘Oh? So let’s sell everything and go live in some burrow like the Weasleys. Would you like that lady Kim?’

There was no response from her.

‘Thought so. I don’t know why Jin would reject the comfort that his family can easily provide. It makes no sense. That is why I feel they are filling his mind with wrong ideas,’

Jin did not want to listen anymore. His appetite was dead. He turned back, rushing to his room and burying his head under a pillow. He looked out of the window, wondering if he would get a letter from Namjoon today… but the owl never came.

*

‘Joon? Joon, wake up,’ 

‘Huh?’ Namjoon slowly opened his eyes. Jimin and Jungkook were looking at him with frowned eyebrows.

‘Since how many days have you not left this clubroom?’ Jimin enquired as he looked around.

‘Wait… what are you guys doing here?’ Namjoon sat up straighter and rubbed his face. ‘ Am I dreaming again?’ 

‘Holidays are over genius prefect,’ Jungkook patted his back. ‘I hope you know we are in a new year now?’

Namjoon’s eyes widened. ‘Oh shit yeah. How could I forget? We had a feast…. Or was the Christmas feast... oh man I’m so out of it,’ he groaned before opening his eyes fully. ‘Wait, is Jin back?!’

‘Yeah he is!’ Jimin replied. ‘He should be in the dorm right now but wait,’ Jimin extended his hand and combed Namjoon’s hair a little. ‘You’re a mess right now,’

‘I am?’ Namjoon’s face fell a little.

Jungkook giggled at that, ‘Don’t burst his bubble. Not like Jin cares how proper Namjoon is or isn’t right now,’

‘Jin doesn’t but Namjoon thinks Jin does,’ Jimin said. ‘So I’m doing this for Joonie’s sake,’

‘I don’t understand…’ Jungkook blinked twice.

‘Neither do I?’ said Namjoon, blinking as well.

Jimin rolled his eyes, ‘Yeah, I knew that for a very long time. You two, are absolutely oblivious geniuses. Now go on, meet Jin before classes start,’

Namjoon hurried to the Gryffindor common room, almost slipping a step on the moving staircase. It would’ve been a fateful fall three floors down. Speaking the week’s password to the Fat Lady, Namjoon entered the crimson tower and ran to his dormitory.

‘Jin?’

‘Oh hey!’ 

Namjoon was met with the smiling face of Seokjin and yes, perhaps the boy had grown a bit more handsome over the new years. Was that possible? Does facial structure visibly upgrade over 15 days?

‘Where were you so early in the morning?’ Seokjin asked as his eyes went over Namjoon’s unkempt state, but his gaze held no judgement.

Namjoon sheepishly tried to tidy himself up a bit (without much use) ‘I dozed off in the clubroom. I didn’t even realise school reopens today,’

‘Oh… studying that hard huh?’ Jin chuckled. ‘I feel guilty of taking the holiday now,’ he shivered slightly.

‘Ah,’ Namjoon waved his hand dismissively. ‘Nah, I regret not going home. I felt fried here all alone. Kept thinking about how much fun you were having,’

To that, Seokjin’s tone changed. ‘Why didn’t you write to me then?’ 

Namjoon looked at him with slight shock. Why hadn’t he written to Jin except the usual Christmas card? Well for one, he was slightly angry at Jin. Namjoon had thought they would be spending the holiday together, away from their crazy classes and loud friends. And Jin abandoned him the very last minute, literally. And it’s not like Jin wrote to him either. 

‘I… I think I lost track of time and days,’ was all Namjoon said, averting his eyes from the other boy. ‘Anyway, need help unpacking?’ he changed the topic quickly. ‘You’ve come back with a lot more luggage,’

‘Uhh… yeah, sure,’ Seokjin said, feeling the awkwardness in the air grow tangible. ‘Yeah my parents… insisted I take all this with me. I’m tired of fighting with them at this point,’

‘Hmm,’ Namjoon said as Jin handed him a bag. 

‘These are snacks. We can take some to the clubroom, have your pick,’

Next to him, Jin was unpacking what looked like gift items, some clothes, shoes, and a Christmas photo album. Namjoon took that in hand, curious to see how splendid these Kim Christmas Parties are. ‘Can I see this?’

Seokjin didn’t really have any logical reason to say no even though he wanted to. So he just nodded.

Namjoon opened the album, the first shots were of Seokjin’s family and extended family with the huge Christmas tree.

‘Your house is so beautiful,’ Namjoon’s hands ran over the photographs. ‘I’ve literally seen such houses only in movies,’

He turned the pages further and spotted the photograph Seokjin had been dreading the most. He hadn’t gone through this album but he had expected a picture of him and Lee Haru to be in there somewhere. He was wrong. There was not one picture, there were around 10. 

‘New friend?’ Namjoon asked, eyes not leaving the photograph where Jin and Haru were waltzing and laughing. 

‘Uh… yeah,’

‘Quite an important one I’m guessing,’

‘I… I don’t think so-’

‘You two are all over this album,’ Namjoon chuckled and then suddenly shut it with some amount of force. ‘Well, I’ll see the rest of it later. We can’t get late for class,’

There was a painful silence after that, both trying to remain level headed and nonchalant while their chests felt tighter with each passing moment.

‘Do you want to go get changed?’ Seokjin said. ‘I can manage now, don’t have to unpack everything right now,’

‘Sure,’ Namjoon said curtly and left without a second glance. 

Throughout the day, Seokjin and Namjoon barely spoke. Their interactions only consisted of necessary questions and replies. Their friends kept glancing at one another, wondering what the hell was wrong. 

After class, Namjoon secluded himself to the Willow tree on the castle grounds while Seokjin headed to the Great Lake.

Emina, along with Jungkook approached Namjoon who was pretending to be reading his Astronomy notes.

‘I said TALK.TO.HIM,’ Emina burst out. ‘What part of those three words did you not understand?’

Namjoon raised his head up with a frown. ‘I did talk to him,’

‘You’re the next terrible liar after Hobi, you know that right? Even Jungkook lies better than you,’

Jungkook side eyed her, ‘I don’t know whether that’s an insult or a compliment,’

‘There is something deeper going on here,’ Emina said, ‘Talk to us, would you?’

Namjoon hesitated at first, then folded his legs up before finally starting to speak.

‘Do you ever feel… Jin’s world is different from ours?’

‘You mean his pure blood aristocracy?’ Emina raised her eyebrows. ‘There’s nothing to feel in that, it  _ IS _ different from ours. It’s a fact,’

‘Shh,’ Jungkook smacked his open palm on her mouth. ‘Stop being insensitive. Yes Joon, I feel that sometimes too. But Jin never acts like he’s different! He’s one of us,’

‘Maybe… maybe as we’re growing older, the differences are starting to come back again. We’ll be 17 next year. Grown wizards. School will end and we’ll need to find our places in the adult world. We won’t be roommates anymore… all the differences will come back,’

‘Jin is not just going to forget us,’ Jungkook said. ‘You know he’s not like that,’

‘People can change,’ Namjoon pouted, resting his chin on his drawn up knees. ‘His family is important to him too. We’re… we’re just not in the same world,’

  
  


*

The awkwardness that had begun from the day Namjoon had received his prefect’s badge during the start of their 5th term only seemed to be growing more intense as they drew closer to their OWLs. One late February night as the fifth and seventh years were studying in the common room with all fire pits ablaze, the most unusual school memo reached Namjoon.

‘Prefect meeting?’ Namjoon mumbled to himself as he read the memo in his hand. ‘Need a team of 4 from each house… seniors only... boggart on the loose… search the entire castle. Holyshit,’ he looked up and blinked as the female Gryffindor perfect blinked back, having read the same thing. Namjoon’s first instinct was to call for Seokjin.

‘A boggart!’ Jin seemed excited as he wore his Gryffindor robes over his pink pyjamas. ‘This should be fun,’

‘C’mon hurry. We need to get to the meeting room as soon as possible,’ Namjoon said. Though he had called on him quickly, he still wasn’t making eye contact with Jin. Four Gryffindors headed down to the first floor where Professor Robins, their latest (and rather clumsy) Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was. He was a lean man, hair grey and frizzy around his wrinkled face. Professor Flitwick was beside him too, ready to offer assistance.

‘Oh hey Hobi!’ Namjoon waved to the Hufflepuff who had accompanied his prefects. 

‘I got him,’ Emina Carter came in, dragging Jungkook by the elbow. The boy was half asleep, rubbing his eyes with a pout on his lips. ‘Wake up Kook! We need your help,’

‘Ah! Jeon,’ Flitwick bounced on his heals once. ‘I remember you too were good at your Boggart trapping class last year ago,’

‘Wait, you weren’t joking?’ Jungkook looked at Emina incredulously, ‘There really is a boggart?’

‘Yes! Now wake up! We need you alert!’ Emina yelled back. 

‘Okay, all are here?’ Robins looked at the 16 students as the fingers of his clasped hands drummed his knuckles ‘You two teams, search the top 3 floors, you all the bottom three. Remember boggarts hide in closed spaces. And I hope everyone remembers the hex,’

‘Riddikulus,’ the Hufflepuff prefect said once and all nodded. 

‘This is a nasty one,’ Robins said jumpily. ‘Sneaked out right under my nose. We have to trap it before it misleads and traps any student. Now get going,’

The teams exited one by one. Seokjin noticed how Hoseok and Yoongi struggled a bit at the door, both trying to exit at the same time and Seokjin did not miss how Yoongi’s ears turned redder the more they struggled. Yoongi’s cousin finally put an end to it, stepping in between and dragging Yoongi out without a second glance to anyone. 

‘Good luck!’ Jin said to Hoseok and winked suggestively which earned a confused pout from the Hufflepuff.

‘So,’ Namjoon spoke, falling in step with Jin. ‘You take the east area, I’ll search west,’

Those words knotted up Jin’s chest, ‘I thought-’

‘Four members, four directions. Will be quicker,’ Namjoon said awkwardly, eyes darting away from Jin. ‘Be careful, alright?’ and with that, the taller boy stalked off, head to the ground and shoulders slightly slumped. Seokjin inhaled once sharply and walked off towards his area.

The search went on for quite a while and no one came close to finding the boggart. Eventually the teams mixed up, rechecking unused rooms and passageways. 

‘Wait,’ Hoseok looked up to his prefect from where he had crouched to check below the benches of a classroom. ‘What if the boggart is hiding in the Defense classroom?’

‘Could be,’ the senior girl said. ‘Go on, check it out. I’ll finish the check here,’

Hoseok quickly sprinted upstairs to the Defense Against the Dark Arts chamber. The mini dragon skeleton that hung overhead casted ominous shadows from the moonlight filtering in through the tall windows. Hoseok heard some rustling and now he was sure that the boggart was hiding somewhere here. He gripped his wand tight and proceeded cautiously to the front desk where the slight rattle had come from. 

When Hoseok emerged out of the aisle, the boggart’s dark form jumped forward, shifting and transitioning until Hoseok saw a dark haired woman on the floor, in a simple floral dress and a yellow sweater.

Hoseok froze on the spot, a chill passing through his entire body, stopping his breaths but making his heart race. 

‘Mum?’

Hoseok could hear a scream in the distance, except there was no one screaming. His eyes were turning glassy and then they started to dart around. The shadows were moving, he could see forms and faces moving around his mother’s body.

‘Mum…’ Hoseok walked closer but the gaunt face of a man filled his vision, his hysteric eyes framed with brown locks. 

‘Get the boy,’ the man said. ‘We’ve killed her already,’

‘No..’ Hoseok whispered, panic now completely taking him over. He looked behind the man’s shoulder and saw a dark haired woman with purple eyes.

‘Jung Hoseok?’ Someone called from behind. Hoseok turned and saw the same woman, now walking towards him. ‘Jung, did you find the boggart?’

‘YOU!’ Hoseok immediately pointed his wand at the person. His eyes were livid, wand straight at the person’s face- at Laura Dracwyn’s face. Her purple eyes darted to what was behind Hoseok and she saw an unmoving woman on the floor. Her own wand gripped tight in her palm. There was another man too… a death eater. They were dealing with two boggarts here. The second one vanished in that moment, turning into a dark shape and slipping behind one of the desks.

‘JUNG!’ Yoongi reached the scene and aggressively pushed Hoseok’s hand away from Laura’s face. ‘What the fuck are you doing! How dare you-’

‘Yoongi,’ Laura lowered Yoongi’s hand from grasping Hoseok. ‘Its… He’s seeing his mother,’

‘YOU KILLED HER!’ Hoseok yelled, still coming towards Laura, ‘You bloody-’

‘Jung! That’s not-’ Yoongi tried to stop Hoseok from doing anything more, launching himself in front of him and grabbing his arms. He didn’t seem to be himself, acting violently, breathing hard. Seeing a dead family member was common when handling a boggart. Was Hoseok not prepared for this? 

‘Laura, get out of here,’ Yoongi said through gritted teeth as he restrained Hoseok.

‘You need help, he’s going crazy,’ Laura spoke in an urgent whisper.

Yoongi huffed, ‘He’s seeing your mother instead of you. It’s making him crazy. Get out of here and call one of his friends,’

Once Laura was out of sight, Yoongi pulled back and looked at Hoseok, ‘JUNG!’ he shook the boy who was still livid. ‘Jung! Your mother is alive, that was just a boggart, it's not real!’

‘YOU’RE ALL LYING! ALWAYS LYING!’ Hoseok was still trying to break free. Yoongi felt helpless and a little bit scared. Seeing Hoseok in this state was unimaginable to the Slytherin and he was afraid if the situation spiralled any further, Hoseok could accidentally get hurt.

‘What’s going on here?’ Seokjin reached the classroom. His eyes turned wide seeing Yoongi almost wrestling to stop Hoseok from bolting out of the room and so Jin came rushing to separate the two.

‘Hold him!’ Yoongi said, freeing his hands from Hoseok and Jin caged Hoseok from the back, arms crossing over the younger’s chest like a straight jacket. ‘Why is he behaving this way? What’s happening?’

Jin glanced at the boggart in the form of Hoseok’s mother and understood everything.

‘Min, you can leave us now,’ Jin said coldly. ‘I’ll handle it,’

‘Something like this happened to him last year too. In divination. What-’

‘I said leave Min!’ Jin yelled, wobbling as he tried to keep Hoseok in one place. ‘Why don’t you ask your family what this is? Your aunt must’ve told you all about it,’

Yoongi’s eyes glared coldly at Jin, mouth pursed and curled in, curses right at the threshold of his lips. The Slytherin clenched his fists and turned away, bumping his shoulder into Jungkook as he walked out. 

Jungkook glared at Yoongi’s back. ‘What’s his problem- ‘

‘Wait,’ Emina said as she entered, ‘What’s happened to Hobi??!!’

‘Jin he’s falling!’ Jungkook rushed forward, supporting Hoseok as his feet gave away and the Hufflepuff fell unconscious.

‘Em, hurry and take him to Pomfrey,’ Jin said. ‘Kook, help her. Tell Pomfrey he had an episode regarding his mother. She’ll understand. I’ll handle the boggart,’

The Ravenclaws nodded and Jungkook lifted Hoseok up in his arms. Seokjin straightened himself and his cloak, now turning towards the boggart that seemed to have vanished.

But Jin knew it was still somewhere in the room. He walked between the benches, behind the teacher’s desk.

[ _ Mood Music (Open in new tab): Sleeping At Last - Atlast: Fear _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F8xDXLrz9fs&ab_channel=TheInspirationalMind)

‘Come out now, wherever you are,’ Jin said, hoping the boggart would hear him. ‘Or are you scared to face me? Scared I won’t be affected by you?’ 

That seemed to have triggered something in the boggart and the creature leaped from behind a bench, changing and shifting until Seokjin saw himself… taller, much older, wrinkles starting to form on the corners of his eye and the smile lines around his mouth just a little prominent. He was in his father’s robes, rich crimson with the Haetae embroidered in gold on both arms. The other boggart rushed to the front and transformed into a familiar woman beside boggart Seokjin Jin presumed that was Lee Haru he was seeing in front of him. She had her hand clasping on to Boggart Seokjin’s forearm and a smile on her face. Jin stared at what was in front of him as his insides went cold and his heart started to beat faster. He and the older boggart Jin… the two were identical, yet Jin could not see himself in that older man even one bit. Was this what his life was to become? An obedient Kim heir? 

‘Jin?’ Namjoon had reached by now. Jin seemed to not have heard him, standing still in the moonlit classroom. Namjoon looked from Seokjin’s statuesque broad back to the boggart in front of him and gulped. The boggart’s eyes seemed to have found Namjoon as the boy slowly walked closer, stepping in line with where the real Jin was. 

Namjoon was confused. What was Jin actually seeing? Why had the boggart taken this seemingly non horrific form? 

The boggart Seokjin watched Namjoon intently and opened his mouth.

‘Who are you?’ The boggart’s voice was just like Seokjin’s. Namjoon was completely taken aback.

‘I asked, who are you?’ the boggart repeated but in that moment, all Namjoon could see in front of him was a cold, rude Seokjin. ‘What are you doing here? Get out of my sight,’

‘Jin…’ Namjoon’s mind was trying to reason with himself. This is not real… this is a ploy… but seeing his nightmares play out in front of his eyes, it wasn’t easy to unhook himself from it. He looked uneasily at the other boggart, the smiling woman who looked like the girl from the photograph in Jin’s christmas album.

The boggart continued to speak, ‘I never want to see your face again Namjoon. You will ruin my life. Leave me alone! I don't need you!’

Namjoon blinked, those words, hearing it in the same voice as his best friend Seokjin… it was doing something to him. Those words were something that had been making him miserable since the past two weeks, cooking up all the scenarios in his head of how one day Seokjin will break the friendship between them, the day Seokjin realizes Namjoon is not good for his future.

‘Riddikulus,’ he heard Jin’s voice and a wand pointing from the side to turn the first boggart into a rubber duck. 

‘Riddikulus!’ Jin repeated with stronger force at the second one, turning it into a rubber flamingo.

‘Joon open the book cabinet,’ he said, staring down hard at the whimsical, seemingly lifeless things. ‘Quickly!’

Joon nodded, his long legs awkwardly crossing behind the professor’s table and opening the cabinet. Jin flicked his wand and thrust the rubber duck and flamingo into the cabinet which Namjoon quickly shut, sealing it with a locking charm. The cabinet rattled as the boggart tried its best to get out, but Seokjin and Namjoon were looking at each other… staring at each other, a million questions brewing between them.

‘I should tell Professor Robins that we caught it,’ Seokjin broke the silence. ‘Stay here and watch over it?’

‘Sure,’ Namjoon nodded with a bit of daze. 

Both had just witnessed each other’s worst fears… and in a way, the two fears seemed to be the same.

When all of them returned to the common room, Namjoon didn’t head to his dormitory to sleep. He chose one of the large windows and stood there, gazing pensively at the moon bathed castle grounds, totally unaware of the fact that the one he was thinking about was tossing sleeplessly in bed right now. Both Seokjin and Namjoon had only one thing on their minds.

If both feared the same thing… what did it mean?


	6. A Bit of OWLs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bridging chapter as NamJin prepare for OWLs and go on to become Hogwarts seniors.

Spring had come too soon. It felt like just yesterday that Christmas had passed them. Now, they were nearly in April.

Namjoon walked along the courtyard corridor, heading towards his common room after his prefect rounds. The late night air was slightly cool and the scent of the evening purple flowers drafted in with the breeze. The castle grounds had bloomed beautifully but the 5th and 7th years did not have the luxury of time to enjoy it.

As expected, he found Jin in the only lit corner of the common room between a pool of practice papers.

Namjoon walked closer, moving the papers on the maroon rug with a wave of his wand. He sensed that Jin noticed him even though he was resisting to look up from scribbling his notes.

The prefect cleared some space and crouched near the prince. ‘How’s it going?’

‘Huh?’ Jin glanced at him for a second and then returned to his notes awkwardly. ‘Going fine I suppose,’

‘Need any help?’

‘You’re free to help?’

Namjoon felt there was just the slightest accusation in Jin’s tone and silence settled between them. Jin returned to his notes and Namjoon looked away just as a gust of wind from the arched windows blew out the ball of light that was floating over Jin’s head.

‘Lumo Spheara,’ Namjoon pointed his wand up and flicked, bringing another light ball to life and they were bathed in a white light again.

‘It’s been a strange year huh? At Least for me it is,’ Namjoon said.

‘Why was it strange for you?’

Namjoon shrugged, ‘Hard to explain. I feel like I still haven’t been able to manage my time well between school work and prefect duties… And Bill is not cutting any slack when it comes to Quidditch practices… and… and I feel like we don’t talk like we used to,’

Jin shuffled his papers around for a few moments, ‘We don’t talk like we used to?’

‘You don’t feel it?’ Namjoon looked at him. ‘When was the last time we laughed together?’

‘Last year I think,’ Jin replied. ‘And yes, I feel it too,’

The awkward silence returned. Seokjin went back to scribbling, needing something to occupy his hands.

‘Bill told me you didn’t accept the Quidditch captaincy this year,’ Namjoon asked. ‘Why didn’t you ever tell me about it?’

‘I tried telling you, the moment kept getting interrupted. I refused because I felt I won’t be able to manage it this year… but I later regretted it,’

‘They plan to give it to you again next year,’

Jin looked at him, ‘Did Bill say that?’

‘Yeah!’ Namjoon nodded, ‘And the entire team agreed,’

‘Wow…’ Jin blinked in disbelief, ‘I’m… I’m grateful for a second chance then,’

‘Should I get us some coffee?’ Namjoon asked. ‘I know the elves will give me a cup,’

‘Sure,’ Seokjin rubbed his left eye, ‘Why not..’

Namjoon hopped to his feet, adjusting his robe and walking across the common room, only to glimpse something cross the doorway of the girl’s dormitory. Namjoon would’ve never glanced a second time, not if the glimpse he had was not of the starkly familiar auburn haired girl they all know and love since the past five years. He crept back to Seokjin.

‘Jin?’ He whispered urgently that made the older raise his eyes up in suspicion.

‘Jin! I think… I think I saw Emina,’

‘Emina? Our Emina?’

Namjoon nodded fervently.

‘I’m sure you’re mistaken,’ Jin returned to his notes, ‘A Ravenclaw prefect won’t break into any other house’s common room,’

‘Em was never the stickler for rules, from year 1. You know that too well,’

‘She’s not the only girl with red hair in this school! I’m sure it was a Gryffindor girl,’

‘That can be…’ Namjoon said. ‘But I swear… the same build and height?’

‘I think both of us are sleepy Joon. I really doubt that was Em,’

Namjoon seemed to consider it for a moment, ‘Yeah… maybe you’re right. Besides if she wanted to break in here, she would’ve asked our help right?’

‘Of course! Who better to ask! We’ve been her partners in crime since the start!’

Namjoon dismissed his thoughts and headed down to the kitchen.

Soon the two Gryffindor boys were sitting in the empty common room, coffee cups in hand and giving their studies a break. They took a seat on the rug, leaning back on their palms and looking out the tall window at the full moon hanging high up in the sky.

Namjoon sighed slightly at the sight of the celestial body. When Seokjin looked to his side, Namjoon shook his head like he had just had a silly thought.

‘What is it? Tell me?’ Jin asked him.

‘It’s… it’s weird I guess. Or just silly,’

‘Even if it is, tell me. Not like I haven’t heard weird things from you before,’ Jin lightly elbowed him.

Namjoon smiled guiltily and then said, ‘In ancient Runic civilisation, the moon was a symbol of fertility, for having daughters,’

‘Oh,’ Jin said. ‘Oh I see… but why would you think that’s weird?’

‘Maybe because… I’ve never heard anyone else talk about what I’m gonna say now,’

‘Mmhmm?’

‘Ever wondered how you’ll be as a parent?’ Namjoon looked at Jin.

‘Well… yeah. Kind of… I mean if I do end up having any children of my own then… I won’t be a parent like my father, that I can guarantee,’ Jin turned back to the moon. ‘I’ll never do anything that he does,’

‘So it’s not gotten better huh? Your situation with your father?’

‘Not at all… it's gone worse. And I don’t see it getting better until he changes his ways. Anyway, I don’t want to think about that. What about you? What kind of parent will you be?’

‘I don’t know…’ Namjoon stretched his legs out in front of himself and shook his feet side to side on the heel. ‘I… I’ll just try not to be a scary dad,’

Jin looked at him and blinked like he could feel Namjoon’s thoughts probing his mind, ‘You want a daughter,’

Namjoon shrugged, ‘Maybe. They’re so adorable. I could do their hair in little ponytails,’

Jin laughed softly in agreement. ‘You know, I’m going to be a godfather in the near future. That’s what my cousin sister says to me. She got married few years ago and she says her first born will be my god-child, whenever that happens,’

‘We’ll be grown wizards next year,’ Namjoon said. ‘Feels so unreal,’

‘It really does,’ and Jin drank the last of the coffee in his mug. ‘You take good care of people Joon. I can sense you’ll be a good father… whenever you become one,’ and Jin thought of an older Namjoon, taking care of at least four toddlers. It was adorably hilarious, their tall and often clumsy Joon trying to pacify four hungry and crying babies and for some reason, Jin imagined the babies to look like what Jungkook, Jimin and Taehyung looked like when they were first years.

*

No one really slept the night before OWLs began. Every fifth year was a nervous wreck. Coffee did not make a difference on Seokjin and Namjoon’s systems anymore. Both walked into the Great Hall, dark circles under their eyes and sat silently in front of the lavish breakfast table.

‘I’m seeing you two after a week and you look like hell,’ Hoseok said to them as he walked over to the Gryffindor table. He ran his hand through Namjoon’s long blonde hair that was sticking up oddly like a sprout on top of his head.

‘Joon! Jin!’ Jimin jogged towards them, holding something in hand. ‘Good luck on your OWLs!’ he held a small wooden box out for them.

‘Thanks Jiminnie,’ Namjoon took the gift and opened it. Inside where two fine white swan feather quills.

‘Oh wow, these are beautiful,’ Jin said, taking one in hand.

‘Cruelty free, extremely lightweight with a good grip and long ink retention,’ Jimin said proudly, ‘Hope this will lessen the strain on your hands a little bit,’

Someone spoke from the side, ‘Make sure there’s no cheating spell on them,’ and that was followed by some of them sniggering. Jimin looked at them- they were a bunch of students from 4th to 6th year. He was familiar with their faces. They had taunted him every opportunity they got over these last four years. They had even played some not so kind pranks on him that had sabotaged his work in potions, left him with burned hair and once almost made him have a fateful fall during flying lessons. All of this had been bubbling inside him since four years and he hadn’t said a word. Being himself had cost him the fact that his own housemates did not bother for him anymore, and the other houses were still hostile towards him. He stared at them, eyes hooded and gaze piercing.

‘Oh look at him stare,’ one of the taunters - Jessica Simpson said teasingly as she flipped her brown curls.

Jimin moved closer, taking the wooden box from Namjoon’s hand and banging it on the table. The contents clattered and so did the rest of the cutlery on the table.

Jimin’s teeth were gritted as he spoke in fury, ‘I’ve had enough of you all. Do none of you have anything better to do than poke your ugly noses in other people’s business? Is that how insignificant you are? Your miniscule minds can’t survive unless you’re talking about someone else?’

This was a shade they had never seen on Park Jimin. His words were sharp and icy, his gaze and tone took the teasing out of them and instead filled them with an egotistical rage.

‘Get out of our table Park. You insensitive little baby, can’t even handle a few words thrown at you?’

Seokjin and Namjoon stood up as well, ‘Enough Simpson! Colbert! All of you end it right now!’ Namjoon said, stepping in front of Jimin.

But Jin was one step ahead. He slightly leaned over the table, looking at all of them in the eye.

‘It’s high time you all got sent to detention,’ he whispered. ‘If you speak like this about any of my friends, no matter what house, I will personally see to it that you’re chained up in Filch’s dungeon,’

‘You can’t do that!’ One of the seniors in that group said and Jin shot him a look.

‘Watch me. Or better, watch yourselves from now on. Apologise to Jimin right now,’

But the anger that had flared up in Jimin started to go down remembering that Jin and Namjoon had other things to worry about today than fight this fight for him, ‘Jin,’ Jimin placed a hand on his shoulder. ‘I’m sorry, let it go. I… I should get going,’

Jin turned around with bewildered eyes. ‘What are you sorry for??’

‘It’s okay, I overreacted probably. Let’s end this here, you two have to be in the exam hall soon. Let’s focus on your OWLs for now?’

‘But-‘

‘I’m fine, seriously. I’ll get going now. Please eat something okay? So you have energy to sit through the 3 hours. Just… don’t think about this anymore,’ he waved a hand and moved away from the group, walking to his table.

Jin turned to his housemates with a scowl, ‘Can’t believe you all treat a guy like him this miserably,’

‘It’s all pretense Kim,’ Jessica said, rolling her eyes. ‘He has you all fooled. Fooled enough that you’ll send your OWN housemates to detention for the sake of a Slytherin,’

‘Yeah Kim! How could you say that? That was really insulting,’

This time Namjoon banged his fist on the table, ‘I said end this. Or as a prefect I’ll report this entire incident to McGonagall. And I mean it,’

The group looked wary of the two Gryffindors now, their eyes wide, intimidated by NamJin’s anger.

Hoseok gently pulled the two back, making them sit on the long bench.

‘It’s over now, calm down,’ the Hufflepuff said to them. ‘Like Jimin said, focus on your exam for today. Wanna go check on Emina?’

‘Sure,’ Seokjin said, tossing his bread back to the plate and sitting up from the table.

‘Seokjin!’ Jessica called him, ‘Seokjin, I didn’t mean to cause such an issue, can we just forget about it? Kim Seokjin!’

But he wasn’t listening. Along with Namjoon and Hoseok they went to the Ravenclaw table, taking their seats there instead.

‘Em,’ Joon looked at the Ravenclaw prefect questionly, ‘What's wrong with your hair?’

‘She’s chewed off half of it, that’s what's wrong with her hair!’ Jungkook said and Emina shot him a look.

‘I did not chew-’

‘You don’t even realise when you do it!’ Jungkook glared at her. ‘Everytime you study under stress I can see you chewing on something. Either the quill or your hair! I must’ve pulled both off from your mouth a hundred times by now,’

They all heard the clink of the glass goblet and the entire student body quietened. Dumbledore stood at the carved owl dias and looked at all of them.

‘Today is an important day for the fifth and seventh year students of Hogwarts. The OWLs and NEWTs exams begin in an hour and I believe most of you are feeling nervous and restless. Well, to that I say, eat some pudding and relax. Being nervous will not lessen anything or make anything better. Do the best you can, do not worry about what others may or may not be doing. Also, don’t look into other student’s papers,’ Dumbledore smiled slyly and the students chuckled. ‘Each exam will be for 3 hours. I request the OWLs and NEWTs students to assemble here sharp at 9:45 AM to receive their seat assignments. The breakfast will end in the next 10 mins. Good luck to all of you,’

Jin and Namjoon stood up from the tables to get their inkwells. When they returned, the exam students were huddled outside the closed doors of the Great Hall. In one minute, the doors would be opened and then it was each student for themselves.

‘Good luck Em,’ Namjoon wished her, wrapped his arm around her face and pulled her into his cheek.

‘I swear you two will choke me to death one day,’

‘Aww, we love you too,’ Jin imitated the same action once Namjoon let go of her and squeezed her head a little more, earning a punch in the stomach.

‘I’m already nauseous with nervousness! Do you want me to throw up right now?!’

‘Shh!’ she hushed them. ‘Peace… calm. And… good luck to you two too,’

Namjoon looked at Jin and found him looking his way too.

‘You’ll do well Jin. You worked really hard. I know you’ll do well,’ he extended his hand to the side, towards Jin.

‘Thanks…’ Jin extended his hand towards Namjoon’s and his palm slithered over the other’s, locking in place as he wrapped his fingers around Namjoon’s thumb. ‘Good luck Joon,’

Namjoon felt his cheeks burn at the contact. He smiled, dimples deepening and after ages… after nearly an eternity, he felt Jin’s finger poke a dimple fondly.

The great doors creaked open.

‘Students,’ McGonagall stood there with a paper, ‘Form a line and file in silently,’

*

_Summer Break..._

‘You look bored out of your mind,’ Kim Nayoung said, removing her gold rimmed reading glasses to look at her son who was lazily flipping through the Daily Prophet.

‘Who is this Rita Skeeter and why does she have a column of her own?’ Jin asked just for the sake of it. ‘And were summer holidays always this long?’

‘Maybe you’re just missing your friends more now. Understandable. A sixteen year old would prefer his friends over his family,’

Jin groaned, ‘You are so sentimental mother. It’s not family or friends it’s just… Can’t we go somewhere? Let’s go for a holiday. How about Spain? Or… America? South Asia! Let’s go to Vietnam, their food is glorious,’

‘Your Father is not on a summer vacation,’ his mother said. ‘Cornelius is a newly appointed Minister, he needs your father by his side,’

‘Ugh,’ Jin rolled his eyes. ‘What’s new there. Father is always occupied with other people. Forget him, the two of us can go,’

‘Are you forgetting Lee Haru’s family is visiting? Both of us need to be here!’

Jin gave her a straight face, ‘I honestly thought that was a joke,’

‘It’s not,’ his mother said with tight lips. ‘In fact your father and Mr. Lee go back decades. So keep your blunt tongue in check when they get here,’

Nayoung pulled an album towards her, beckoning Jin to come and sit next to her on the dining table. She opened the heavy album and Seokjin saw photographs of his father’s family.

‘There they are,’ his mother pointed to a group photo of some boys. ‘Your father, his cousin, and Mr. Lee, the cousin’s best friend,’

But there was another man in the photo who his mother was not paying any attention to.

‘Who’s this?’ Jin asked, pointing to the small man.

‘No one,’ his mother tried to shut the album but Jin didn’t let her.

‘Mother you have to tell me. I’m not a kid anymore. Is this father’s third brother? The one who was banished?’

Nayoung sighed, ‘Yes… that’s him. I thought your grandmother and father and successfully gotten rid of all his photos,’

‘That seems… really mean,’ Jin said. ‘That’s not going to change the fact that he’s a part of this family, part of this bloodline,’

‘Well, whatever they can do to forget his existence, they’ve done. Anything to uphold the Kim legacy,’

‘You all still haven’t told me what he’s done. I’m not a child anymore mum. And considering I’m your only son, considering I’m _the _Kim son, don’t you think I should know?’

His mother sighed, ‘Very well then,’ she looked at Seokjin seriously. ‘Your Uncle… he claims he was a seer,’

Seokjin was wide eyed, lost for words for a few moments so his mother continued.

‘He… he kept saying it is his gift. He wanted to become a divination master, wanted to pursue prophetic studies. And I suppose you can imagine your father and grandfather’s reactions,’

‘Divination is a dying branch of magic,’ Seokjin recited from memory, ‘That field has no credibility, it’s turned into an acting show by con artists trying to make a living out of people’s stupidity,’

‘Yeah… that’s the speech your uncle got from your grandfather too,’

‘But… but the Kim line had some great Seers, didn’t it?’

‘Yes, they’ve had three so far,’ Nayoung said. ‘But that was centuries ago Jin. That was a different time. The Kims weren’t even in Britain back then. There was no Ministry of Magic. Haetaes, Griffins, Pegasi and Dragons ruled the skies and we magic folk ruled the earth. Magic was much stronger in those ages. And those Kim ancestors were counsellors to the Kim Monarch. They were not liars or tricksters. That kind of magic… it… it doesn’t exist anymore,’

‘What makes you think that?’

‘The world has widened. There are opposing forces living in harmony now… I believe our magical prowess has reduced over time so that we adapt to living amongst muggles, not ruling over them. We’re balanced so that one group doesn’t overtake the other,’

‘So there’s no way there can be a true Seer in this age?’

Nayoung thought for a while, ‘Honestly… I don’t know. We did not even have Divination as a compulsory subject in my school. And I never studied it,’

‘Do you ever miss your old home?’ Jin asked with a curious look.

‘Yes… I do… anyone would miss their childhood home,’

‘How did you make yourself… leave it all behind and come here?’

‘I always knew this was my future. Your grandfathers always intended that I marry your dad,’

Jin’s eyes watched her innocently, ‘And you were just… okay with that?’

‘ Only because your father and I actually got along. For a long time I did not wish to even meet him. But my family kept visiting Britain during our holidays, to see their ‘family friends’. I eventually warmed up to him and realised… I do like some things about him. And... I did not know when, but I realised he has gotten me quite smitten,’

‘And what about father?’

Nayoung gave a haughty chuckle, ‘He liked me from the moment he saw me. Your mum was quite popular you know,’

‘Was?’ Jin raised an eyebrow. ‘Please mum you get more valentine flowers than I do,’

‘Next time mention that in front of your father. It’s fun to see him jealous,’ her chain of thought drifted as she looked to the side. ‘Haven’t seen him like that in a long time. Always busy…’

‘Coming back to my original question,’ Jin took the album from her. ‘Where is my uncle? Does anyone even know if he’s alive or dead?’

‘He’s alive,’ Nayoung said. ‘But we don’t really know where he is. Last I heard he was in Peru, studying the magic forms there,’

‘And... What if the Kim family has another gifted Seer? Will father send them away too?’ Jin asked.

‘If that family member decides that they want to publicly utilise their seeing abilities then.. yes, I’m afraid so. But why are you so curious about this?’

‘Well… because it’s a part of our family legacy! It should be celebrated! I mean look at the Min-Dracwyns. They aren’t even dragon riders anymore… But they still pride themselves as being dragon riders. They don’t shy away from it,’

‘Dragon riding does seem more heroic and appealing than trying to predict the future and adding that it can change depending on the circumstances doesn’t it?’ His mother said, closing the album. ‘Anyway... I thought your friend Namjoon was going to visit us?’

Jin felt heat rush to his cheeks at the mention of that name, ‘Well… that was the plan last year. But I get the feeling father is not that fond of him anymore,’

Nayoung looked at her son suspiciously, ‘Why do you think that?’

One of their aged house elves came in from the kitchen, bringing the evening tea and cakes. He set them on the table, almost topping the cake platter.

‘Roody be careful!’ Nayoung held the platter just in time, ‘Is your vision alright? This is the fourth time this week,’

‘It is time for retirement isn’t it Roody?’ Jin asked the elf.

‘Ah master Jin… What will I do in retirement? I will feel utterly pointless,’

‘Nonsense,’ Nayoung said as she tapped her wand on the white ornate kettle which lifted up and started pouring tea into the ceramic cups. ‘Maybe you could travel somewhere. I heard the elf community in France is very active,’

‘Mum what clothing have you decided for Roody’s retirement?’ Jin asked teasingly while the elf seemed to look worried by the mention of it.

‘What would you like Roody?’ Nayoung asked, ‘A scarf? Sweater? Pair of socks?’

‘My lady,’ Roody bowed down, ‘Please, I still have some years of service,’

Nayoung chuckled, taking one of the tea cakes in hand, ‘Alright alright. Maybe delegate some work to the newer elves. You can oversee instead of doing the lifting and cooking,’

‘As my lady wishes,’

‘Go on now, have your tea,’ Nayoung said and the elf dismissed himself. The woman sighed, turning back to face Jin. ‘Sometimes I feel your father will be the same after retirement,’

‘He won’t know how to enjoy life?’

‘People get so used to the way life has been for the larger half of their living years… they aren’t able to find the freedom enjoyable. Your father… he loves his status in the Ministry, people running around him all the time, needing his important signature on important documents. He gets antsy if we have a long weekend, because you and I don’t really give him the _Lord_ status,’ she laughed. ‘But tell me, why do you feel your father doesn’t like Namjoon? He’s such a good, responsible boy,’

‘Yeah… maybe he’s a bit too good and father doesn’t like that,’

Nayoung’s previously smiling face turned soft and eyebrows slightly worried. ‘Is that what your father makes you feel?’

When Jin nodded, Nayoung placed her hand over his on the marble table, ‘Don’t think about that. And don’t let it affect your friendship with Namjoon. He’s a good friend, I can tell. And people like us… with our name, fame and wealth… we don’t often find people we can trust. It’s a rare blessing really,’

‘I’m not going to let it affect my friendship mum… Namjoon is… important. But I hope father doesn’t do anything to create a rift between us. He always likes to take matters into his hands. Like how he’s dragging the Lee family to visit us soon. Much like how you were dragged to visit father before your marriage. Is that what this is? Are you all trying to set me up with Lee Haru?’

Nayoung chuckled again, waving her hand in dismissal, ‘No! No… not at all! But if you and Haru do like each other, we wouldn’t be opposed-’

‘Mother no!!’ Jin glared at her and Nayoung started to laugh.

*

‘Mom will you stop being so restless?’ Namjoon said for the 8th time that day, lifting his head up from the sofa as the television ran some lawn mower commercial behind him. His mother had been jumping and glancing at the window every time she heard as much as a flutter.

‘But you said the results would be coming in today!’ His mother said, the squeaky sound of her cleaning the kitchen counter overlapping with the very loud commercial spokesman.

‘Yes but you being so restless about it makes me nervous! And I don’t want to be nervous. Do you really want me to contemplate if I’ve failed my OWL- OH! Here it is!’

A brown barn owl hooted and flew into the house from one of the numerous windows his mother had left open. A heavy envelope was dropped on Namjoon’s lap. His mother quickly wiped her hands on the kitchen towel and ran to the living room. Namjoon had sat up with a bolt, now trying very hard to open the string rope on the envelope.

‘Give it here,’ Namjoon’s sister grabbed it as she walked past them and sat on the kitchen counter. She quickly opened it as her brother and mother huddled close to her.

‘Here, this looks like the marksheet,’ she held an ivory colored card with all the subjects and their corresponding grades.

‘O, O, O,’ Namjoon whispered to himself, eyes going from top to down. ‘E? Where did I get E… oh History of Magic. Well that's a really tough subject okay moving on, O, O, O, E again? Divination… ah well, as long as I got an O in herbology, that’s my new favourite subje-’

‘Nerd,’ His sister droned.

‘I’ll have you know that Defense Against the Dark Arts is the most un-nerd subject-’

‘What do you do in that?’

‘You learn how to fight, attack and defend against dark spells,’

‘What kind of dark spells?’

‘There are many! And dark creatures too-’

‘Can you get one of these dark creatures home?’

‘That’s enough,’ their mother cut in. ‘Your morbidness is alarming me,’ she shook her head at the girl. ‘Anyway, this is excellent! You would have every career option open won’t you?!’

‘Yeah… well, at least the ones I want to take,’

‘Nerdy ones?’ his sister sniggered.

‘Hush now!’ their mother waved a hand, ‘What were they again?’

‘I could be an arithmancer… that’s kind of similar to a mathematician,’

‘You just keep proving me right,’ his sister added.

‘Or Herbologist,’ Namjoon ignored her, ‘They can teach the subject or help in the medicinal healing field. I could even go into Muggle Relations department given my… background. There is also wand making, a really specialised craft. I’ll have to work with Ollivanders for that. You remember Ollivanders, don’t you mom?’

‘That weird man who looked like he could read my mind?’

‘Yeah… him. And if not these… all my magic family friends keep telling me to work in the security, defense and investigation department of the Ministry for Magic. They say in the future I could become a department head,’

‘That seems goodm doesn’t it,’ his mother looked at him confidently, ‘Ministry of Magic, that’s their government, so it will be a government job! And we all know that government jobs always have benefits,’

Namjoon did not say anything more about it. He didn’t know what career path would be right for him. His friends often joked that he will become a good Minister for Magic. Jin had even predicted that it would happen. It made Namjoon chuckle. Muggle borns were never made Minister of Magic… It was rare enough that Muggleborns were chosen for the positions that formed the pillars of the ministry - Chief Auror, Minister of Magical Law Enforcement and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Minister for Magic seemed like an entertaining fantasy.

He wondered if he should write to Jin… then considered otherwise. Jin had been nervous about his OWLs and though Namjoon strongly felt he would have performed well, he did not want to put any kind of pressure on Jin to talk about grades. So instead he wrote a general letter.

_Hey Jin!_

_Can’t believe we’re proper seniors now. And we’ll be grown wizards in a couple of months! I’m so excited to see you next week. How is everything at your home? My family is the usual… sister keeps teasing me with anything magic related. To be honest I think she’s going through a goth phase._

_Have you decided what subjects you’ll be taking next year? I know when we discussed some of our subjects didn’t match. It will sure feel unreal to have separate classes and assignments from you, but I’m excited._

_Write to me soon on which Muggle snacks I should get when term starts._

_Love,_

_Joon_

He sealed the letter and sent it off with his owl, his heart feeling slightly jumpy at the thought of meeting Seokjin very soon.

*


	7. The Catalyst

‘YOU GOT AN OUTSTANDING IN POTIONS???’ Jungkook stood with eyes wide like saucers while holding Seokjin’s marksheet. ‘OUTSTANDING? POTIONS? HOW!!!’

‘I have a knack for details,’ Jin said haughtily. They were in the halted Hogwarts Express at 9 ¾ platform, waiting for the train to fill and their friends to arrive.

‘Not bad Jin!’ Hoseok patted his back and when Jin looked at his face, he found the Hufflepuff’s eyebrows contorted in tension. ‘4 Os and 3 Es! I hope I get half of that this year!’

‘Are you nervous already?’ Jin sniggered.

‘Well I’m trying to be less anxious,’ Hoseok nodded like he was trying to convince himself of something. ‘I almost had a breakdown with Emina over the holidays until she shook me and put some sense into me,’

‘What’s taking everyone so long?’ Jungkook pouted and stretched his neck to see outside the compartment’s glass door, ‘Oh! Namjoon is here,’

When Namjoon slid open the door, Seokjin found a tall man standing there, his slightly muscular body now evident over the crimson Hogwarts sweater. His skin was tanned too, like he had spent a good summer in the sun. The contrast of his blonde hair and honey skin hit differently now.

‘Hey guys,’ Namjoon smiled at them with deep dimples while his eyes only lingered at Jin. He pushed back his already backswept blonde hair and took a seat opposite his roommate who hadn’t said a word yet but his eyes had been appearing slightly wider than usual. Namjoon’s hair fell forward as he sat, forming adorable bouncy bangs over one side of his exposed forehead.

‘Jin your ears are reddish,’ Jungkook observed innocently. ‘Are you okay?’

Jin was startled, immediately looking away from Namjoon and focusing towards anything else but the fellow Gryffindor, ‘Huh? Oh… the weather is kind of hot, maybe that’s why. I dunno, I’m fine. Oh look, here comesTaehyung,’

The youngest hopped in, giving his boxed smile to everyone and within minutes he had pulled out the letter from school with a frown on his face.

‘I really couldn’t decide which subjects to take!’ Taehyung pouted. ‘Please give your suggestions? I’m so lost!’

Jungkook and Hoseok started discussing their extra subjects with him but Namjoon’s attention was at the auburn haired figure that had just passed their compartment in a hurry.

‘Okay I’m sure that was Emina,’ he whispered to Jin with one elegant finger pointing at the train corridor. ‘This is like the fifth time I’m seeing a sneaky glimpse of her. And don’t you feel it too? That she’s spending a lot more time on her own?’

Jin sighed but considered Namjoon’s words, ‘What do you think she’s upto? Or do you think she doesn’t like us anymore?’

The train jerked forward and all of their eyes turned to the window as they waved goodbye to their families.

‘You know we should look for Em?’ Jin said. ‘I mean… in the rare chance that the girl you saw isn’t her, would mean that she missed the train,’

‘Yeah, you’re right,’ Namjoon nodded. He took his prefect’s badge out and pinned it to the front of his cloak, the crimson gleamed wherever the sunlight from the window hit it. The two walked out, slowly making their way through the compartments, peeping in to see if their friend was in any of the seats.

Both halted before the last passenger coach… where someone had marked the regular white window blind with an emerald green snake.

‘Are we going in there?’ Jin asked with not much emotion to his words as he stared at the snake sigil.

‘There are two more coaches after this. Pantry… infirmary… luggage… she could be in one of those,’ Namjoon said.

‘Yeah she… she could’ve gone to check on something in her trunk,’

‘Alright then,’ Namjoon breathed out and then nodded once at Jin. ‘Let’s just go in confidently and not bother anyone. No one will even notice us,’

Seokjin snorted. ‘Good luck with that. You know they will recognise me. I might as well take their stares headon,’ and he put his hand on the door knob, twisting it and opening the door.

The door opened to a chattering crowd but the air somehow just smelt slightly fragrant as if someone was in charge of maintaining a luxurious freshness. Seokjin stepped in and whoever saw him, stopped their conversations to look at him in shock. Seokjin did not bother. He squared his shoulders and walked forward, with Namjoon following suit.

‘Gryffindors?’

‘Who allowed them in here?’

‘It’s the prefect and the prince,’

‘What’s Kim Seokjin doing here?’

‘Are prefects taking rounds? Flint! You never told us-‘

Namjoon looked at the person who was speaking. It was a sixth year girl and it looked like she had a small bottle in hand that probably contained a form of alcohol because she quickly took it out of his sight.

‘Woah woah,’ they heard the Slytherin prefect Dennis Flint block their way. His face always wore a scowl, front teeth showing in a rather ugly way through his lips. ‘What are you two doing here? This isn’t a place for Gryffindors to pass as they like!’

Namjoon came forward ‘As a prefect, I need to check through-‘

Flint held his hand up, ‘I don’t give a fuck about your prefect badge. Turn around and get out if you wanna keep that ugly lion on your chest,’

‘Flint you have no right to deny anyone from walking here,’ Seokjin said. ‘This coach doesn’t belong to you,’

Flint chuckled once and took a step closer.

‘You’re outnumbered Prince, look around once and choose your next action very carefully,’

Jin curled his lips in, hand automatically tightening as his wand slipped into the grasp of his palm from under his sleeve. He could feel the eyes of several Slytherins drawing closer. But violence was the last thing he wanted to resort to.

‘Are you looking for this guy?’ One of the other Slytherin’s grabbed Jimin by the back of his collar and brought him to where the two Gryffindors were almost having a face off with the Slytherin prefect. Jimin did not look happy or comfortable but kept his eyes down.

‘Park your loyal friends followed you all the way here huh?’

‘We’re not here to see him,’ Namjoon held his hand up. ‘And you better let go of his collar right now,’

‘He doesn’t mind it,’ the boy sneered, ‘Do you little pup? Wanna complain about your housemates to this prefect here?’

‘Of course not,’ Jimin gave a nervous chuckle. He tried to look at his Gryffindor friends but he couldn’t maintain eye contact. The senior Slytherin released the grip and put that arm around Jimin’s shoulder.

‘See? He’s all good,’

‘Kim,’ another voice added to this from behind, a deeper voice. The two Kims slowly turned their bodies and saw Min Yoongi.

‘Just get out of here would you?’ Yoongi said.

‘We will. Just let us pass,’ Jin gestured to the way ahead instead of the way back. ‘I’m not going back without doing what I came for,’

‘Oh for fucks sake,’ Yoongi rolled his eyes. ‘Forgot your royal pyjamas at home? Need to check on them in your trunk? Go on, then,’ Yoongi waved his hand, gesturing Flint, the seniormost, to step aside. Flint moved but not before scowling and pretending to jump at Namjoon to scare at him as he passed.

‘And can you all calm the fuck down,’ they heard Yoongi’s voice behind them, fading as the door closed. ‘You all are just giving Gryffindors the attention they all so desperately crave,’

They crossed the train pantry and infirmary but still no sight of their friend. Namjoon breathed out in tension, ‘She’s nowhere-‘

‘Ssh!’ Jin suddenly put his palm over his mouth and started to speak in a whisper, ‘Someone’s there,’ He grabbed Namjoon by the collar and pulled him closer to the wall. Both were pressed close in the dim pathway before the luggage coach.

‘Where?’ Namjoon’s lips moved on Jin’s palm. It tickled Jin in the most unusual way. He would’ve jumped with a noise if he hadn’t been concentrating so hard to keep himself hidden.

Jin slowly raised his hand and pointed towards a small space in the luggage coach, right before it’s door. It was dark there. Namjoon pressed in closer to see what Jin was seeing and only when his cheek pressed tightly to Jin’s did he realise how absolutely close they were.

Jin did not where to put his hands. He rested his palms flat on Namjoon’s chest for a few moments and then decided to just stick them on his sides. His heart was beating very fast and he was already embarrassed of the fact that Namjoon could probably feel that.

Namjoon would’ve been able to feel it, if he weren’t worried about the exact same thing.

Jin smelled so sweet, the scent of strawberry and some herb sinking into his senses from Jin’s soft hair… his really really soft hair. Namjoon felt like something hot was running all over his skin, especially his stomach. It felt like yearning… a yearning of wanting to wrap his arms around Jin.

‘Can you see now?’ Jin asked in the softest whisper.

Both of their eyes widened and they saw it was indeed their best friend. And she was giggling as another girl kissed her neck, both closely wound together.

That was all they saw before the train started to take a turn. Jin grabbed Namjoon’s collar, his weight falling on Joon but the shift in gravity was too quick and both fell back, landing with a thud and groan on the floor.

‘Ah! Are you okay?’ Jin asked. His head had been shielded from the fall, thanks to Namjoon’s chest. Namjoon had literally just taken all of the hit, even caging Jin between his arms so he wouldn’t slip and fall.

‘Something… something hurts my back,’

‘Joon?? Jin!!’ Emina ran towards them. ‘What are you two doing here!’

Seokjin carefully hoisted himself up, making sure he wasn’t putting pressure on any point of Namjoon’s body. He held his hand out for the prefect and pulled him up.

‘Seriously! What are you two doing here?’ Emina asked again, looking both worried and angry.

‘We.. were looking for you,’ Jin said.

‘Thought you missed the train but I felt like I saw you walk by our compartment,’ Namjoon added. ‘We were worried,’ and then both looked at the fourth person there. She was a 7th year Gryffindor and the seeker on their team, curly black hair framing her pretty face.

‘Hi Jones,’ Seokjin waved awkwardly, ‘Fancy seeing you here,’

Lisa Jones gave them a guilty smile, ‘Kims,’ she nodded, ‘Namjoon, hope this can be kept under wraps. Don’t go all perfect prefect on me and Em,’

‘Oh he’ll stay shut but I won’t!’ Jin said and by his voice everyone knew a dramatic speech was coming their way.

‘Em! You have a girlfriend! Your first girlfriend and you didn’t tell us! How could you!! This is betrayal,’

‘Don’t go hard on her!’ Lisa said, grabbing Emina’s hand. ‘It was my wish to… not be public about this so soon,’

‘Oh…’ Jin said softly. ‘Well, we know now. And we’re her best friends so you can trust us,’

‘Yeah,’ Lisa nodded ‘Thanks Kim,’

‘But how in the world did you pass by the Slytherin coach?’ Namjoon asked.

‘Oh! We disguised our robes into Slytherin ones,’ Emina said. ‘I've mastered the charm. Did you guys have trouble-‘

‘The trouble we’ve had… It’s a long story. Should we leave you two here or-‘

‘Let’s go back I guess,’ Lisa chuckled and shook her head. ‘My friends would be looking for me too,’

They earned more shocked faces when 2 more non-slytherin students emerged on the other side and crossed the Slytherin coach.They all walked in a line, led by Jin who gave stern, cold looks to whoever was in his path. Emina walked between Seokjin and her girlfriend Lisa, trying to not meet anyone’s eyes but briefly, just for a moment, she looked up and saw Vanessa Turner looking at her curiously from beside Min Yoongi. Jimin gave them a quick wink and thumbs up as Namjoon turned to shut the coach door.

*

‘HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US!’ Seokjin bellowed on the first day of school, once the three 6th years were below their usual spot on the castle grounds - below the great Willow tree.

‘WE ARE SWORN BEST FRIENDS, THIS IS BETRAYAL-’

Namjoon held his hand up in front of Seokjin’s face while Emina rolled her eyes, ‘Would you let her speak?!’

‘We didn’t tell anyone because at first we were just… hanging out. I literally kissed her for the first time moments before you barged in so rudely!’

‘Sorry about that,’ Namjoon said with guilt. ‘We were just worried about you missing the train,’

‘So you’re over Vanessa Turner then?’ Seokjin asked. ‘You had been silently pining for her since three years now,’

Emina shrugged and ran a hand through her auburn hair, ‘I guess so. There’s nothing to look forward to there. She and Min Yoongi look really cute together anyway so…’ she sighed.

‘Well alright,’ Seokjin wound his arm around Emina’s shoulder, ‘Lisa is nice. She’s been a good senior,’

‘So it was you who I saw sneaking around our common room last year!’ Namjoon said with realisation. ‘Few days before OWLs!’

Emina chuckled, ‘Yeah… Lisa got drunk in Three Broomsticks and I got her back to her dorm,’

‘YOU WENT TO THREE BROOMSTICKS WITHOUT US-’

‘OH GOD SEOKJIN YOU’RE INSUFFERABLE!’

The two yelled at each other a bit more, but Namjoon could see the two cared for and loved each other dearly. It made him smile wide, eyes turning into thin crescents.

‘So you guys are taking Alchemy, yes?’ Emina asked once the screaming had settled down.

‘I definitely am,’ Namjoon said. ‘I’ve been wanting to learn that subject ever since I read about it in first year! Why do we only have it for two years? I bet Alchemy will help a lot in potions and transfiguration,’

‘Apparently the Ministry doesn’t consider alchemy a safe enough practice,’ said Jin. ‘I hadn’t decided on Alchemy yet. But if you two are there for company, then I think I’ll take it. I heard Professor Hohen is nice. Would be less stressful to study in his class,’

If the three thought that the fifth year of their schooling at Hogwarts was one of the toughest years, they couldn’t have been more wrong.

Sixth year was the most fearsome monster in an exciting disguise of ‘senior section’ and ‘the last year to enjoy before NEWTs’.

Except no one had time to even breathe.

It was similar to how they had felt in their third year with added subjects, but this time, subjects were both added and dropped (they were relieved to drop Care of Magical Creatures because the creatures seemed to be getting more and more life threatening and they would like to pass Hogwarts with all limbs and eyes intact) and 2 were added- Alchemy and Arithmancy, along with their apparition classes that also reminded them of their first flying lesson with Madam Hooch (except this time it was with a Ministry official named Twycross and the consequences of an apparition gone wrong was not a smack of the broom handle on your nose. Instead it was splinching of limbs and appearing in the sky and falling hundred feet down).

The new subjects would’ve been exciting, if their older subjects hadn’t increased in complexity by over 10 times.

On the second afternoon, they had their first potions class. The scarce number of students from the four houses who had managed to achieve an Outstanding in their potion OWLs now walked the dark corridor towards the potion dungeon. Seokjin And Namjoon were shoulder to shoulder with Emina in front of them. They filed in, each going to their familiar corner and seeing that Snape stood in front with a cauldron in front of him. His eyes watched the students carefully as his frame stood stoic until the students settled down, hands crossed over his chest like he was a vampire in a coffin.

‘Advanced… Potions,’ his nasal voice sounded over the quiet and dim stone chamber. ‘The reason I take only Outstanding students is because this level of study is no… child’s play. It takes hard work and such precision levels that will make you cry tears of blood. If I see you cannot handle the advanced methods in the first semester then I will be demoting your grade,’

He uncrossed his arms and started to walk around his table.

‘Can anyone… tell me what… this is?’ His black eyes looked at the cauldron on his table that was issuing slight white smoke. ‘It is colorless,’ he dipped a silver spoon in and took it out, pouring the liquid back into the cauldron to show them its transparency. ‘It’s… odourless. What should you do when you encounter this potion in real life?’

‘Draught of Living Death,’ Seokjin said and his hands clasped to his shut potions book tighter in nervousness. ‘It… it can put a person into an extremely deep sleep, nothing can wake them up except the antidote,’

Snape looked at him with an expressionless face. Potions was one of the classes Seokjin was better at than the rest, but thanks to the Slytherin professor, if a Slytherin did not answer a question, no points were granted. Seokjin has accepted that fate by now.

‘You all… have 1 hour to brew this potion,’ Snape said, returning back to his table. ‘The instructions are in your book. This exercise will be the introductory grade for your advanced studies. And this… will be brewed individually, no group work. Begin,’

The students scampered to the apothecary and brought out all the ingredients. Next ensued the frenzy of following each step, each minuscule value of quantity. Everyone tried to be as accurate as possible but still for many the potion wasn’t turning into the colors stated in the book.

‘Lilac… lilac!’ Emina muttered as she stirred her potion. ‘It’s supposed to turn lilac not blue!’

‘Maybe it will turn lilac soon, blue is close to it,’ Namjoon tried to assure her from the side.

‘What’s that hissing noise?’ Emina looked at him. Namjoon heard it too, looked down at his table and yelped.

‘My cauldron!’

There were holes burning into the base of Namjoon’s copper cauldron and now this volatile potion was dripping onto the table. The boy splashed water on the dripping potion to stop it from burning anything else.

Meanwhile Jin was rummaging amongst the ingredients for the Sopophorous Bean. Once he found the black bean, almost the length of his finger, Jin set to cutting it with his knife. But the bean was so slippery that it jumped from the pressure of the knife and hit Snape right in the middle of his brows. The whole class gasped and then fell dead silent as Snape opened his eyes and glared at Seokjin.

‘Mr… Kim.’

‘Sorry professor the bean just slipped-‘

‘Is it beyond your capability to follow a simple instruction? 20 points from Gryffindor-‘ another bean flew right across Snape, hitting one of the tables and ricocheting away.

Snape whipped his cloak and walked away, ‘All you have to do is extract some juice and all of you are behaving like such dimwits,’

The Slytherin girl at who’s table Jin’s bean lay picked it up and silently handed it to him. Seokjin looked at the bean perplexed as he returned to his desk. How were they to cut this thing?

‘Juice… how to…’ Jin clasped the bean between his 2 palms and pressed them together. The bean made a squelching sound and some red juice started to flow from between Jin’s palms and over his wrist.

‘Oh got it got it!’ He said to himself and held his hands over the cauldron to let some drops drip in.

‘Joon, Em, squeeze it, it’s easier,’

‘Jin! The juice is poisonous when raw!’ Emina yelled out and that’s when Jin started to feel numb in his lips which slowly spread to his limbs. He lost balance and fell to the floor.

‘Jin!’ Namjoon was beside him in an instant. ‘Professor! Jin is-’

Snape rolled his eyes. He opened his desk drawer, pulled out a dried leaf and strode forward, ‘Stop panicking,’ he bent down, crushed the leaf between his fingers and thrust it in Seokjin’s mouth. ‘He’ll be fine within the hour,’

‘Please, let me take him to Pomfrey, he can rest there properly,’

‘Suit yourself. I will not be giving you a second chance at your potion,’

And Namjoon didn’t have to give it a second thought. With Emina’s help, he put Seokjin over his back and headed down to the infirmary where Pomfrey lay Jin, who was half unconscious now on one of the beds.

‘Sopophorous bean juice I see,’ Pomfrey came in smoothly and applied a liquid on to Jin’s hands where the juice had touched, ‘We have at least one case every year,’

‘He will be fine right?’ Namjoon asked, sitting beside Jin’s bed. His one hand was grasped tight around Seokjin’s arm, unwilling to let go.

‘Of course he’ll be. I and Severus both gave him 2 healing medicines. Don’t you worry, now get back to class,’

Seokjin was making some incoherent noises and then started to keep his eyes open for a longer time. Namjoon hadn’t paid heed to Pomfrey. He was only focused on Seokjin.

‘Hey… Jin, can you hear me?’

‘Mmhmm,’ Seokjin replied.

‘Seriously Namjoon,’ Pomfrey now directly looked at him as she stood up to go back to her desk. ‘Seokjin is in good care, trust me you do not want to miss potion classes in your senior year. It’s not an easy subject. Go on, I’m here for him,’

Namjoon blinked with his head full of thoughts and then decided to listen to the head matron.

‘Okay Madam Pomfrey,’ he started to get up but felt Seokjin’s fingers tightening around his wrist. Immediately he was sitting down again, attention back on his best friend.

‘Hey! How are you feeling? Do you want anything? Is there any pain?’

‘Be… be careful,’ Seokjin slurred as his lips were still numb. ‘Juice… don’t touch juice,’

Namjoon chuckled, ‘Don’t worry about me, for now just take care of yourself alright? I’ll check on you once Potion ends,’ He extended his hand and brushed the hair out of Seokjin’s eyes. The boy’s body might have turned blue and pale with numbness but his ears were now turning pink.

‘Oh! Looks like you’re gaining some of your color back!’ Namjoon said, his eyes falling on Seokjin’s pink tinted ears. Seokjin’s eyes widened in shock and he wasn’t sure whether to shake his head at Namjoon’s obliviousness or be thankful that his best friend will never catch his secret.

‘Pomfrey will make you well in no time, I’m sure,’ Namjoon smiled fully, crescent shaped eyes back on Seokjin’s face.

Seokjin tried not to look in his honey eyes, ‘Go, you’ll be late,’ he let go of Namjoon’s wrist. The boy patted Jin on the head and then left.

Seokjin internally cursed that his ‘crush’ on Namjoon was only getting stronger when he had expected it to go away… when he had tried his best to _convince _himself that it would go away. He pushed himself deeper into the blanket with a frown on his flushed face.

When Namjoon returned to his class, he had less than half an hour and he had to start the potion from scratch. He knew he wouldn’t make it, but he decided to start anyway. Meanwhile Emina’s potion somehow became a vanishing liquid. The more she stirred, the faster it evaporated and she was left with an empty hissing cauldron. No one was getting the potion right. This one hour felt like seven. In the end Namjoon got a C grade with an incomplete remark, but he didn’t mind. His thoughts were just fixated on how Seokjin was doing in the infirmary.

But they had no time to waste. After potions they rushed to transfiguration. Seokjin was back now, still slightly blue around the lips and fingertips but at least his brain seemed responsive. He smiled at Namjoon (as much as his numb lips let him) and then sat quietly for the lesson. Professor McGonagall explained the concept of Conjuration and instead of conjuring a canary out of thin air, the class conjured all sorts of disturbing hybrid creatures or just feathers of various colors.

Whatever happened in Arithmancy could not even be talked about because every single word from Professor Vector’s mouth just flew over their heads like the teacher was suddenly speaking a language no one understood.

So at the end of the day, every sixth year returned to their dorms at 4pm, dropped their bags on the floor and slumped to the bed with a groan, opened their eyes the next morning only to realise they hadn’t completed their potions assignment.

But not everything was terrible.

In the second week, the Gryffindor Quidditch team came in with a streamer bearing Seokjin’s name.

‘O Captain! My Captain!’ the team sang and Seokjin looked utterly surprised as they rounded him in the common room.

‘What is this?’ he asked with a smile and wide eyes.

‘Would you do the honour,’ Lisa Jones their seeker, handed him the captain’s badge, ‘To be the captain of our Quidditch team?’

Jin had completely forgotten about this and he was elated beyond measure. His smile widened, cheeks puffing up and he nodded, taking the badge and the whole team started to cheer on which was quickly caught by everyone else in the common room. Gryffindors always were the noisiest bunch.

Quidditch season began in October, thankfully Gryffindor’s first match was with Hufflepuff. Both the teams had always been on friendly terms and the two captains - Seokjin and Hoseok had been best friends for a decade now.

The seasons changed from autumn to winter but what did not seem to change was Jin’s feelings towards Namjoon. One day he was so frustrated that he couldn’t stay shut about it. So he closed his Arithmancy book and headed out to the castle grounds.

‘Hobi Hobi…’ Seokjin stood outside the Hufflepuff burrows, lying on the grassy lawn to peek into the windows of the boy’s half-burrow dormitory.

‘I have a lot to finish Jin!’ Hoseok whined from within the yellow toned room. The boy was at his small wooden desk, finishing OWLs half term test papers. ‘Go bug someone else today,’

‘Hobiiii!!!!’ Seokjin pouted now, attempting to slither into the room through the window.

Hoseok looked up with raised eyebrows. ‘You will crash your head on the floor,’

‘Then save your friend’s head and come out for a few minutes,’

‘Go bug Jungkook or Jimin,’

‘But you’re the only one who knows what I need to talk about!’

Hoseok sighed, shutting his book over the paper and putting his quill down. ‘Not more than 20 minutes,’

Seokjin grinned toothily, crawling back out of the window so that Hoseok could climb out to the grassy castle grounds.

‘C’mon,’ Seokjin gestured to him to follow. Hoseok did so but stopped after a while.

‘Wait, that’s towards the Slytherin dorms,’ Hoseok said with a frown on his eyebrows.

‘Yeah, we just got to walk around it to get to that spot on the Great Lake. Our spot?’

‘Can… can we go the other way?’ The pout on Hoseok’s lips was growing prominent with each word.

‘That way is longer! What’s wrong? You’ve never hesitated before,’

‘I… I just don’t want to bump into Min Yoongi. We… are in an awkward state right now,’

Seokjin turned to face him and crossed his arms over his chest, ‘You know, for the amount you two hate each other and the way you say you don’t speak to him, a lot goes on between the two of you,’

Now Hoseok pouted fully, ‘Well! That’s no fault of mine if… if… ’

Seokjin raised an eyebrow, ‘If what?’

‘If things just… always tend to go wrong between us by the two of us just simply existing in the same room! I don’t go and poke for trouble with him and I’m sure neither does he with me,’

‘I see,’ Seokjin said knowingly.

‘I don’t know what you’re implying,’

‘Tell me honestly, what do you think of Min Yoongi?’ The Gryffindor asked.

‘He’s…’ Hoseok seemed to be struggling for words.

‘Don’t say entitled arrogant snob,’ Jin said to him. ‘We already know that. He… seemed worried about you after the boggart incident last year. And I mean worried, not guilty,’

‘Why would he be guilty?’

‘C’mon Hobi…,’ Jin continued walking while facing him, his body walking backwards. ‘It was _his _aunt who… who ambushed you and your mother,’

‘Listen, what happened then is in the past. Also why should I keep Yoongi accountable for what his aunt did when he was a 7 year old child? I don’t hold that against him and neither should you,’

‘You… have a rare heart you know that?’ Seokjin said, his eyes looking at Hoseok pensievely.

Hoseok shook his head and pointed at their spot. ‘Okay we’re here,’

They were at the banks of the Great Lake with a big boulder on the shore. Both climbed it, sitting at the edge of it with their legs dangling below and eyes watching the serene fir tree forest and grey lake in front of them.

‘So, is this about Namjoon?’

Jin turned to him in shock.

‘That’s literally the only secret we have Seokjin!’ Hoseok said. ‘It’s not that hard to guess! Now tell me what it is,’

‘Well… okay,’ Seokjin exhaled. ‘So you remember I… I did not share the same enthusiasm about Joon having a… boyfriend like the rest of you,’

‘Mmhmm,’

‘And I expected such… such feelings to fade with time?’

‘Fade… Hmm go on,’

‘Well, I don’t think it’s faded,’

‘Blimey,’

Seokjin turned to him with pursed lips, ‘What’s that sarcasm for!’

‘When you told me it would _fade, _I already knew that it wouldn't. And have you seen you and Joon together? You two are inseparable! How can you possibly get over him if you’re with him literally all day, all night? The only thing you’ve done that’s aligned to your decisions is not going for the twin sharing room option with Joon. I can’t imagine what will happen then with just the two of you locked in a room all night, all alone- wait ugh!’ Hoseok covered his eyes comically with a scowl on his face, ‘Oh god no why did I think of that! Now I’m getting images-‘

Seokjin’s panic level increased with each passing second, his eyes growing wider and wider, ‘STOP THINKING WHATEVER YOU’RE THINKING- NOTHING WILL HAPPEN EVEN IF I AND JOON ARE ALONE-‘

‘OH REALLY?? ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT-’ Hoseok yelled back with equal panic.

‘OF COURSE I’M SURE YOU PERVERTED-’

‘I’M PERVERTED? JUNGKOOK SHOWED ME YOUR EROTIC COMIC COLLECTION-’

‘I GAVE THAT TO HIM TO WIDEN HIS KNOWLEDGE-’

‘AGAIN KIM SEOKJIN, ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT!!?’

‘CAN WE GET BACK TO THE POINT OF DISCUSSION!!’

Both were red necked and glaring at each other. Slowly, they relaxed and looked ahead at the lake.

‘I need to come to a decision,’ Jin said.

‘What’s there to decide? You like him, you tell him,’

‘What if he doesn’t like me back?’

‘The way he cares of you, I would guess he likes you too,’

‘Well, that’s _your _guess. I don’t want to gamble our friendship on it,’

‘But imagine the good that will come if he says he likes you too,’

‘That’s exactly why I’m hesitating Hobi. Will good really come from it? My family has not changed one bit. If I and Joon are… are together,’ just the idea of it sent violent flutters in Seokjin’s stomach. ‘How do I deal with my family!’

‘Make them accept him,’

‘My father doesn’t even accept him as a friend! Can you imagine how earth shattering it will be if I say he’s my boyfriend? I… he… he will NOT accept it. He will try and drive us apart and… and what I’m scared of the most is that he’ll make it a point to hurt Joon with his words. I don’t ever want Joon to feel hurt,’

‘What do you think your father will do?’

‘My father can very innovatively and cunningly insult people. We may look like we have no problem with muggles but deep down, we feel pure bloods are better. He will make Namjoon feel lesser… inadequate, not a part of my world, like he’s an outsider and not good enough for me. I don’t ever want a guy like Namjoon to feel like he’s inadequate. I wouldn’t want him to go through any of this,’

Hoseok sighed, leaning back and resting on the balls of his palms, ‘You’re…. you’re gonna take the stupid way,’

‘Hey it’s not stupid-‘

‘I can’t tell you what’s the right thing to do,’ Hoseok said. ‘But if I were in your place, I would want to be with the one I love,’

‘My father has always been nice to you,’ Seokjin said. ‘That’s why you don’t understand what he can really do,’

‘Well, if you’ve made your decision…’ Hoseok looked at him straight, ‘Stick to it,’

Seokjin looked taken aback, ‘Of course I will stick to it,’ but the look on Hoseok’s face made him feel like his friend did not believe him.

Once the assigned 20 minutes were up, Seokjin walked in a daze back to his dorm. It was snowing lightly with a chilly wind but still, his footsteps did not move too fast because his brain was slowly working things out.

Will he be able to do it? Will he? This is the right decision no doubt… no doubt…

Quietly, he passed by the people in the common room, not really listening to whatever his batchmate Jessica Simpson was saying to him. He went into his room, and sat on his bed.

‘You okay?’ His 3rd roommate Thomas Finnigan asked him.

‘Hmm, yeah. I’m fine Tom,’

‘Wanna head for dinner?’

‘I’m not that hungry,’ Jin replied and then hurriedly added, ‘I just ate something,’

Namjoon came in from the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He was humming casually, crossing his two roommates to reach his cupboard.

‘Joon!’ Thomas smacked his butt once, ‘Stop outgrowing me! I was the tallest amongst the four of us!’

Namjoon chuckled and then jutted his chin up, ‘Sorry Tom, you’ll just have to admit defeat,’

‘We’ll see, we’ll see next year,’ Thomas nodded, challenging Namjoon but the prefect just chuckled more, waving him off.

Once Thomas left the room, Namjoon picked up a shirt from his cupboard and turned around.

‘So what do you think?’ He asked Seokjin as he held the shirt to his chest.

‘What… what I think?’ Seokjin replied, his gaze concentrated on one of the Muggle comics on his bed.

‘You’ll have to look here to know that,’

Jin blinked twice and then raised his eyes up when he knew he would do better if he didn’t. But did he have a choice if this situation was to remain _not _awkward?

‘Yes, what is it?’ Now Jin’s eyes bore into the fabric of the shirt Namjoon was holding up.

‘How’s this one for your birthday party?’

‘It’s… it’s great,’

‘Be serious!!’ Namjoon came a bit closer, making Jin’s breaths halt. ‘You’re usually taking me and yourself through whole 3 rounds of wardrobe changes till you get the perfect match,’

‘That’s… that’s just for fun, you’ll look nice in this too Joonie,’ Jin said and gave him another glance to make him feel like he meant it. But this time Jin’s eyes lingered a bit too long on Namjoon’s muscular arms and trailed down to his abdomen and he shut his eyes and looked back down on his comic before his gaze made it to Namjoon’s waist. He felt blood rush to various parts of his body, like fiery lava, making him want to squirm, want to open the windows and breathe in the colder air heavily. Namjoon was beautiful. Strong limbs that also felt like they would squish like marshmallow if Jin grabbed him (and he really wanted to) and that beautiful honey skin only furthered Seokjin’s misery because he really wanted to feel them on his fingertips. Namjoon looked soft and strong and beautiful. And Jin wanted to cry.

‘It’s an important birthday,’ Namjoon said, taking another shirt out. ‘The most important one I suppose. We’re gonna be grown wizards, now you and I can drink all we want,’ Namjoon smiled and winked at him and Jin hoped his own smile was at least borderline normal and not creepy like he’s trying to suppress a thousand urges behind that one smile.

‘Yes, it’s gonna be so much fun!’ Jin said in mock excitement. ‘Gonna… gonna buy all the drinks in Three Broomsticks! Jimin will be jealous, he can only drink butterbeer. Did I tell you Tae tried to sneak in a few sips-’

‘Are you sure you want this party?’ Namjoon asked, now sitting near Seokjin on the bed. ‘Are… are you hiding something? You can speak freely to me, you know that,’

Jin took a deep breath in and looked up, focusing on Namjoon’s worried face and suddenly his nervousness left him, the need to reassure his best friend replacing it. He exhaled and smiled, shoulders relaxing down.

‘Sorry, I was just distracted. I was trying to figure out our quidditch practice schedule. The Slytherins are sending someone from their team to have a talk with us about it and we have a match against them soon. After a lot of back and forth, they’ve agreed to meet tomorrow at 2pm but I have Muggle Studies at that hour,’

‘You took Muggle studies?’ Namjoon sounded surprised.

‘Yeah,’ Seokjin shrugged a bit sheepishly. ‘Would be nice to know how the other half functions wouldn’t it?’

‘But it’s not an inclusive subject for most of the jobs,’

‘Shouldn’t it be? I think it’s one of the most important subjects,’

Namjoon smiled at him. Whatever Jin was saying made him proud of his friend.

‘So, yeah I don’t know what to do about that. I’ll either have to miss the class or reschedule the meeting yet again. They’re all just so difficult all the time, making us run around their personal schedule,’

‘I could do it,’ Namjoon said. ‘I have that hour free, I’ll meet with their representative,’

The next day, Seokjin drew out the schedule for Namjoon.

‘So remember, we definitely want the grounds on Sunday noon. It’s the best and warmest time. The Hufflepuffs already took the Saturday noon slot so we NEED Sunday. Other than that, Wednesdays and Fridays we need the grounds at 4pm. Later than that and it will be torture to practice in this winter,’

‘Alright, got it,’ Namjoon nodded.

Jin sent him off with a pat on the back. Namjoon headed out to the courtyard where the meeting place was to be and he found the Slytherin chaser waiting there. The girl turned around, and her short brown hair flickered in the breeze.

‘Oh hi, Vorhart,’ Namjoon waved a bit awkwardly. Ash Vorhart, 5th year and Chaser on the Slytherin team was perhaps Namjoon’s favourite Quidditch player in Hogwarts. She was fast, sharp, unapologetic but best of all, Namjoon had never seen her commit foul play in all these years on the field. There was a rumour that she would be the next captain, and Namjoon felt if anyone on that team deserved to be a captain, it was her. Maybe then the team will stop cheating and-

‘Kim?’ Ash Vorhart’s green eyes looked at him intently.

‘Huh? Sorry… I was… never mind,’ Namjoon waved his hand and smiled.

‘So about the schedule,’ Ash Vorhart got to the point, ‘We need Sunday noon, Tuesdays and Thursdays 5pm,’

‘Tuesdays and Thursdays, yes that’s alright, we need Wednesdays and Fridays. But… but we need Sunday noon,’

‘Oh but can’t you take Sunday afternoon?’ There was a slight natural pout on her mouth.

‘The Ravenclaws have afternoon,’ Namjoon’s eyebrows knitted together apologetically.

‘Okay how about Saturday? Saturday afternoon? Please give us Sunday! We knew you would want Wednesday and Friday so we really had to negotiate with Ravenclaw to give us Tuesday and Thursday. So please give us Sunday and take Saturday?’

‘Uhh,’ it was getting difficult for Namjoon to say no. ‘I… I suppose we could do that,’

‘Amazing! That’s so kind of you all!’ Ash Vorhart beamed. ‘Please thank Seokjin from my side,’

‘Seokjin?’ Namjoon was surprised that she was on a first name basis with him, ‘You… you two are acquainted?’

‘Well yeah,’ Ash shrugged, ‘He and his mother frequent my mother’s bakery in Diagon Alley. And I see him at our social gatherings. Anyway, so glad we could work this out. Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday noon works perfectly for us,’

‘Okay great,’ Namjoon smiled and nodded. Ash nodded back and then left him.

Namjoon thought everything was sorted but when he reached the common room, it wasn’t so.

‘You gave them SUNDAY NOON?!!?’ Seokjin slammed his hands on the table and stood up. ‘Joon that was the most important slot!’

‘We can have Saturday afternoon right?’

‘Saturday afternoons were supposed to be our Hogsmeade time! Now Saturday noon, Hoseok has practice, afternoon, we have, and Sunday afternoon Jungkook has! We were all supposed to keep Saturday afternoon for our group and Hogsmeade!’

‘I…,’ Namjoon felt guilty. He looked away and scratched the back of his head, ‘I forgot to factor that in,’

‘Who did they send to speak?’ Charlie Weasley, their new beater asked.

‘Umm… they sent Ash Vorhart, the chaser,’

‘Ash Vorhart?’ Tom Finnigan exclaimed at Namjoon, ‘Your favourite player from Hogwarts?’

That raised Jin’s eyebrows.

‘I… I never said my favourite,’ Namjoon chuckled dryly. ‘Anyway what’s done is done. I’m really sorry guys, I really really am,’

‘It’s okay Joon,’ Lisa their Seeker patted his back. ‘Happens to the best of us,’

But Jin did not look like he was in the mood to forgive and forget right now. He gathered his textbooks and left the common room without a word. Only after a few moments of walking did Jin realise he wasn’t angry, he was jealous. He was turning out to be quite a jealous person and it did not feel good. He had made a resolve to get over Namjoon, so why should it matter who he is admiring. Maybe this is his catalyst. He needs to make this admiration his catalyst to get over Namjoon.

So after 2 days, on the Sunday noon which was supposed to be theirs, the Gryffindor captain made his team sit and watch the Slytherin team’s practice. Seokjin was confident he would be totally fine watching Namjoon admire Ash Vorhart.

But no, Seokjin couldn’t stand it. He didn’t know what he was doing or saying or feeling as he watched Namjoon appreciatively nod at Vorhart’s quaffle throws. All he knew was the anger coursing through him.

The Slytherins knew they were being watched so they decided to do away with serious practice and just play a casual no rule game.

‘This is not how you spy on the enemy,’ Emina said as she walked towards them and sat next to her girlfriend. Lisa leaned in and pecked Emina’s nose.

‘Get a room you two!’ Seokjin rolled his eyes, ‘How much more of your snogging am I supposed to bear with?’

‘Look somewhere else then! This is my final year here, let me shower her with love while I can,’ Lisa scoffed while putting an arm around an embarrassed Emina. ‘She’s right though, the Slytherins know we’re watching,’

‘You should’ve snuck under the stands like I do,’ Emina said. ‘I would’ve lent you my omniculours too,’

Seokjin glimpsed to the side where Namjoon just uttered a ‘wow’ seeing Vorhart make a goal while flying upside down.

‘Fine,’ Jin bit out. ‘Let’s go back, c’mon. Wrap up,’ His anger started to slip to the surface.

As they headed back, Seokjin picked up a totally unnecessary argument with Namjoon that soon shifted focus on to Namjoon’s admiration. The rest of the team left them at the back, picking up pace and walking ahead to let the two bicker it out. Few feet ahead Emina saw Hoseok and Jimin and just shrugged and shook her head at their questioning faces because they could hear Seokjin’s anger.

Namjoon had ducked his head down and was rubbing the back of his neck, a clear sign of embarrassment, while Jin’s mouth moved like rapid fire, the tendons in his neck almost popping in agitation.

‘Don’t you deny it, I can see it in the way you look at her,’ Jin yelled.

‘Can you not scream?’ Namjoon exclaimed, ‘Hold on, should I just get you a spot at Dumbledore’s dias so you can scream it to the entire school? Will that be easier for you?’

‘Don’t you get sarcastic with me!’ Jin raised his eyebrows. ‘We have a match tomorrow against them, I hope we don’t lose because you aren’t focused enough,’

‘For the last time, I don’t like her, I just admire her flying skills!’ Namjoon was ready to pull his hair out.

‘What are you guys talking about?’ Hoseok asked as the four of them fell in line.

‘This guy-’ Jin pointed at Namjoon but the other cut him off.

‘It’s nothing,’ Namjoon tried to wave it off. ‘It’s rubbish. Jin is being overdramatic like he always does,’

‘You called her the cute green eyed girl!’ Jin almost stomped his foot.

‘Who are you guys talking about?’ Jimin asked.

‘Ash Vorhart!’ Jin declared and Jimin looked taken aback, ‘Namjoon has an enormous crush on her,’ Jin held his arms wide open to denote the scale of the situation. ‘We had a meeting with the Slytherin team and those cunning snakes sent her in to speak and Namjoon bloody agreed to every stupid term of theirs for the practice schedule! They have taken all the best time slots that we wanted!’

Namjoon tried to defend himself, ‘I just didn’t think it through-’

‘Because you were too busy drowning in her green eyes!’ Jin snapped at him.

‘Ash… Vorhart?’ Jimin asked again. Hoseok felt a little worried for Jin. Whatever Jin had told him a month ago, had all been in vain. Jin had fallen only harder for an oblivious Namjoon and this was his weird way of protecting his feelings, by pushing Namjoon away before he unknowingly hurt him more.

‘Yeah,’ Jin nodded. ‘Are you two friends? I’ve never seen you guys talk. If you are then maybe you can fix Namjoon up with her,’

‘Jin, I never asked for that!’ Namjoon was nearly yelling.

‘I’m going and assembling the team for a last practice,’ Jin said. ‘Be there,’ he gave a sharp look to Namjoon and left.

‘Don’t believe him guys,’ Namjoon waved his hand. ‘He’s blowing up a small thing,’

*

‘So how is your mighty plan going?’ Hoseok asked Seokjin one day as he popped into the Herbology greenhouse to check on his saplings.

‘I don’t know,’

‘Judging by your annoyed expression, I say it’s not going well. Told you it was the wrong decision,’

‘Well,’ Seokjin slammed the twigs he was holding in his hand. ‘What do you want me to huh? Hobi, I’m… I’m already neck deep in assignments and 6th year is like… it’s worse than any nightmare? You think OWLs is stressful? Oh no, OWLs is just the little initiation party. I… can't have this conversation right now Hobi, I can’t-‘

‘Okay,’ Hoseok held his palms up, ‘Okay, just breathe, it’s fine, I was just asking to tease you. You don’t have to think about this right now,’

‘Okay, thanks,’ Seokjin shook his head, ‘Also… sorry. I’m just… all of this has been messing with my head since a very long time. Namjoon, my academic disinterest, my father and his non-stop letters, my _Sight_,’

‘Are you having new visions?’

‘No… they’re not new. It’s always something similar… something cold. Anyway I’m tired of thinking about _that _too,’

‘Why don’t you take a break today? Don’t do any work,’

‘Not possible. I have 3 assignments due for tomorrow,’

‘Alright… well, it can’t be avoided. All I can say is, hang in there, and if you need my help in anything, even if it’s just to keep you awake, you tell me,’

Seokjin finally smiled, ‘Thanks Hobi. I’ll let you know,’

But by the end of the day, things had gotten worse.

As Jin was coming back to his room, he was trying to calculate how many hours he needs to finish all assignments by tomorrow. And it was all too much. When he entered his empty room, he felt himself shake all over, everything seemed impossible in front of him. He was crashing down… dizzily.

‘It’s not gonna…’ he whispered to himself in his panic. ‘It’s not gonna work… it’s not…’

His forehead was sweating, knees getting weak. He heard the door open behind him.

‘Jin?’

It was Namjoon’s voice and Jin felt his knees give away. Namjoon immediately rushed and caught him from the back as Jin crashed to his knees. He made Jin sit on his lap and held him close, worried why his body was covered in cold sweat.

‘Jin, what’s wrong? Tell me, what… what’s happening!’

Kim Seokjin started to sob, one tear after the other streaming down his cheeks, ‘I can’t do it… It's all too much!’

‘What’s too much Jin? Tell me,’

‘This… these assignments, NEWTs… I can’t do it!’

‘Of course you can Jin, I know you can-’

‘No! You don’t get it!’ Jin looked at him.

‘Then help me get it,’ Namjoon cupped his face between his hands.

Seokjin closed his eyes and took a deep breath in.

‘I.. I was hoping… I was hoping father would change his mind. I've done all that he's asked of me over all these years. I've made myself exactly the way a Kim heir should be… He thinks I’m lazy, I want the easy way out. Can he not see I work hard everyday to be the perfect son he wants me to be? All I asked of him was not to push me into a Ministry job. I don’t have any interest in his office politics. I want to do something on my own. That doesn’t make me lose the Kim name does it? It’s not like we don’t have enough money that I HAVE TO work at a top post in the Ministry,’

‘Don’t give up yet,’ Namjoon hugged him tightly, seeing that Jin’s tears were spilling down again. ‘Maybe he needs some more time to understand,’

‘He says he wants me to be Minister for Magic one day… how will I ever… I can’t do it!’

‘You can do it if you want to. I’ve seen how hard you work. But, if it’s not what you want then you don’t have to do it,’

Jin’s hands were on Namjoon’s chest. His fingers rubbed on the prefect badge and he smiled sadly to himself. ‘You should’ve been his son,’ Jin said, making Namjoon go rigid. ‘You… you’re a perfect son. You’d fit so well in my family… as the heir. I’ve not met someone smarter than you. My parents would die to have a son like you. Top grades in everything, and I don’t even know how many languages you can speak,’ Jin laughed dryly. ‘I already know you are Minister material.

You can even bring Ash Vorhart as a date to the parties, my father would’ve been so elated if I was able to do that,’

Namjoon had seen this side of Seokjin only once before, the side that took their beloved and confident Seokjin into a mode of self pity. It only happened when Jin felt absolutely broken and helpless and Namjoon wished he could crush whatever was hurting Jin with his bare hands.

‘Jin...’ Namjoon’s grip on his face got tighter. ‘None of that matters. All that matters is you. In that first year of Hogwarts do you know what I thought of you? I thought you are brave and that you were the warmest human being I’ve met. And after all these years, I know it to be true. If it weren’t for you, we would never have this group of best friends that we have. Do you know how much Jungkook and Taehyung look up to you?’

‘They’re wrong… they’re all wrong!-’

‘You are the most important person, the most important part of my life and I can’t go a millisecond without you being as close to me as you are right now,’ he wiped Jin’s cheeks. ‘I am not saying academic excellence is everything, your family is putting a lot of pressure on you to be the best in everything. But… remember how you pulled through during OWLs? I know you can do it again. You have it in you Jin. Stop… stop killing yourself over grades! Do what you can without having to lose all your sleep and appetite and if your parents still aren’t happy then I will talk to them. You don’t have to say a word, you just have to relax,’

Jin laughed softly at that, ‘You’ll scold my father?’

‘Yes I will! And I mean it, you just watch me. I will do whatever I can to not make you feel what you don’t deserve to feel,’

Jin’s hands that were resting on Namjoon’s chest now curled into his shirt. In that moment, the way Namjoon was looking at him, Jin knew that he had irrevocably fallen with Kim Namjoon and would probably not love another person the same way.

Hoseok was right. His decision was wrong. And no amount of false catalysts Seokjin creates will change that.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers! The story isn't over yet.
> 
> You have 3 options now (In chronological order). Continue by -
> 
> 1\. Reading Sope's story from years 1-5 and know what's this love-hate scenario going on in the background>  
[Sunshine In Your Lilac Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752103/chapters/39300955)
> 
> 2\. Reading the OT7 suspense story of NamJin's 7th year where Jin's power of sight, Taehyung's story, Death Eaters and the Min-Dracwyn history of animosity is explained > [House of Cards Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612895/chapters/38939573)  
3\. If you want to stick to romance and continue NamJin's story into adulthood then read what happens next without the OT7 plot bits > [Crimson Hearts II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011520/chapters/60564403)  


**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing from you! Please drop some support through comments for your writers, whether its 2 words or 100. Every word matters. It is essentially what gives us energy to write more and update! 
> 
> You can find me on twitter > [ jackfruitnim ](https://mobile.twitter.com/jackfruitnim) I'm always up for interactions and love discussing my fanfic, hearing your fic recs, music recs! (don't be shy, I love it when my readers talk to me!)


End file.
